


Kneel

by J_P_Lupine



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angels, Crime Fighting, Crime Scenes, Cults, Demons, Detectives, Devil, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fallen Angels, Genderfluid Character, LGBTQ Character, Murder, Nonbinary Character, Other, Trans Character, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-16 22:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 54,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_P_Lupine/pseuds/J_P_Lupine
Summary: Detective Sobieski has an open mind, but isn’t a believer in the righteous almighty. However, they start to question their beliefs and the reality they assumed was true after meeting a man named Lucifer.(Date Published: Sep 11, 2019)





	1. Case 1

** _ 'In the beginning... The angel Lucifer was cast out of Heaven and condemned to rule Hell for all eternity. Until he decided to take a vacation...'_ **

"Damn, they really spared the details." Slowing the car to a halt, I put it into park and cut the engine before glancing to my partner. "You gonna be good?"

"I've seen worse, Misha. Don't worry about me."

"Well," I sighed while opening the door. "let's get this shit done then." Stepping out, the sirens and chatter filled my ears as my boots hit the damp road. The street lights and neon signs lit the road well enough as I walked towards the wrecked car and pulled out my flashlight to see into the vehicle. Shining it in through the busted windows, I got a good look at the bloody body in the passenger side, but there was no driver. More than likely ran off after the crash.

"Want to hear what I've got so far?" I heard a familiar voice from behind me and I could practically feel Chloe tense.

"Lieutenant said this was our case." My partner stated as I leaned to the side to get a better look into the car to make sure forensics hadn't missed anything.

"Yeah, Chloe, it is your case, but try not to take too much time. It's an easy one. That's our bad guy. Eddie Deacon, he's a low-level drug dealer. I found these in his pocket, and I found _this_ in Delilah's purse, so obviously drug related. She probably owed him a bunch of cash of something. She's not exactly selling out stadiums these days."

"How do you know he's low-level?"

"Look at his car."

"Did you look at his watch?" I piped up while stepping back from the car. "Does that look cheap to you?"

"It's probably fake." Dan made a face and I clicked off my little flashlight. "Look," He took a step closer while glancing around. "there's gonna be a lot of attention on this one. I wouldn't pick at it too hard. Not after Palmetto Street."

"I asked for this case _because_ of Palmetto Street, Dan." Chloe shifted on her feet while looking the man dead in the eye. "So, anyway, any witnesses?"

"Club owner. He's inside." Dan gestured with his head and Chloe glanced to me. I nodded and we headed inside the lavish building for the club Lux. It wasn't hard to find the guy, he was just sitting at the piano, playing a few keys while a burning cigarette sat in an ash tray.

"You're the club owner, correct?" Chloe asked just to be sure as we stood by the piano.

"Right."

"You got a name?" I rose a brow at him and his gaze remained on the piano keys.

"Lucifer Morningstar."

"_'Lucifer Morningstar'_?" Chloe seemed to do a double take as she was pulling out her notebook and pen. "Is that, uh, a stage name or something?"

"God-given, I'm afraid." The man finally looked up and he didn't seem to be lying either as he chuckled. "You know, you look familiar. Have we met before?"

"Yeah, five minutes ago." Chloe waved her pen. "And we're asking the questions."

"What was your relationship with the victim?" Crossing my arms, I watched as the club owner turned on the piano bench and leaned an arm on the top of the instrument.

"Well, she used to work here a few years back. I would occasionally accompany her while she sang." He gestured while picking up a glass that I doubted contained anything other than alcohol. "Then she became a big star and someone decided to end her life."

"Do you know the shooter?"

"No, but we did have an interesting little chat just before he kicked off. I asked him why he did it." The club owner took a drink while crossing his legs.

"Like to play cop, do you?" Tilting my head, the man glanced to me while chuckling.

"No, I just like to play in general, Detective. What about you?"

"So you had a conversation with a corpse?" I ignored his question by asking another one of my own.

"Oh, no, he wasn't quite dead. His soul hadn't crossed the threshold."

"I see. Did he tell you why he did it?" Chloe looked down at her notepad, ready to jot down the answer.

"Why, money, of course. You humans, you love your money, don't you?" The man took another drink.

"Obviously. Can't really get the basic necessities for life without it, now can you?" I waved my hand and looked right at the club owner. "And what are you, a new species from London?" The man only gave an amused chuckle before his smile fell.

"Yes, he also said, 'I just pulled the trigger.' Now, don't you think that's interesting?" Chloe and I exchanged looks and I just quirked up my brows as I shook my wrist and she nodded. "Oh, what's that? Some sort of silent _'detective'_ speak?"

"Delilah was shot to death by a drug dealer. And looks like Delilah herself kept the guy pretty busy. You know, it's sad, it's ugly, but it's not rocket science. Something probably went south between them." Chloe stated and I saw how the club owner looked away while nodding before turning back with a look in his eyes. "She gets riddled with bullets, a nice little act of God takes him out."

"If that's what you believe in, anyway." I waved my hand while leaning onto the piano. "But why don't you tell me something- How does she end up dying in a rain of bullets, and yet you don't have a scratch on you?"

"The benefits of immortality." The man replied over his glass.

"'Immortality.' Of course, do you spell that with one or two M's? I always forget." Chloe asked with clear sarcasm.

"What will your corrupt little organization do about this?"

"Excuse me?"

"Will you find the person responsible?" He waved his hand while looking up at us. "Will they be punished? Will this be a priority for you? Because it is for me."

"You got some balls on you, Pal." Chloe crossed her arms and the club owner sat up straighter with a smile.

"Oh, thank you very much, but they're really quite average."

"I bet."

"Now, are you sure that we haven't met? I could _swear_ I've seen you naked. Have we had sex?" The dark eyed man was looking at Chloe like he was honestly trying to place her face, but I rolled my eyes and ushered my partner away.

"We're done here." I said over my shoulder

"Detectives, wait! Someone out there needs to be punished. We're not done." The man got up from the piano bench and I had to look up because of how tall he was.

"Yes, we are. C'mon, Decker."

~

Hearing the gunshots, Chloe and I were quick to make our way through the house to where the noise had come from.

"LAPD! Guns down." Chloe's voice was clear as our own guns were drawn. My brows slightly furrowed when I saw the Lux club owner in the middle of the group with guns all aimed at him. "On the floor, down! You two, against the wall." The rappers slowly put down their firearms and raised their hands by their heads.

"Detectives, welcome to the party." The club owner popped off as Chloe kicked a bucket to me as she had a hand on the butler's shoulder. Keeping my eyes trained on the others in the room, I knelt to pick up the bucket and went around the room to put their guns into it, all the while never lowering my own. "You sly dogs, you did listen to me."

"I ran the dead guy's cell phone. 2Vile was the last person he called."

"C'mon, man!"

"What I find _highly_ interesting is how _you_ made the connection on your own."

"Well, I've been busy, my dear." The tall man replied while having his hands in his pockets. Holstering my gun now that all the others were in the bucket I was holding, Chloe turned her attention to 2Vile.

"Talk to us about Delilah."

"We've been over that one."

"And why you called the shooter two days before she was murdered."

"Fine. Yeah, I called Eddie 'cause he hooks me up sometimes." 2Vile waved his hands while shrugging. "He met Delilah through me. I mean, whatever. Don't make me a killer, do it?"

"No, but it does make you a suspect."

"What, so everyone on Eddie's phone's a suspect? Are you joking? You gonna drag half of Hollywood downtown. Be like the Oscars or somethin'."

"Wait," The guy behind 2Vile stepped up while pointing. "aren't you that chick from that film?"

"Hmm, what's this? What film?" The club owner perked up while looking at Chloe.

"You used to be an actress or something, right?"

"Yeah." Chloe nodded while speaking quietly.

"That teen movie- I forget what it's called."

"Of course. _Hot Tub High School_. _That's_ where I know you from."

"Let's just stick to the important questions, shall we?" I handed the bucket of guns over to Chloe while standing in the middle of the room. "So-"

"The one with the famous nude scene, coming out of the hot tub! It was, like, a complete _Fast Times_ rip-off. She was, like, the new Phoebe Cates! That was quite a nude scene." The club owner was smiling while looking my partner up and down and I knew she really didn't like that part of her history constantly popping up during an investigation.

"Keep talking, big guy, and we just might see how bold you are after I'm through with you." My voice was low but steady as I stood right in front of the club owner, resting the barrel of my gun right on his chest. My finger wasn't on the trigger, but the challenge was clear in my eyes as he looked down at me. "You," I then turned my gaze to 2Vile. "we need to have a little conversation. Now."

"That's a waste of time, Detective." The club owner nonchalantly pushed my gun down with his finger before waving his hand towards 2Vile. "I've just threatened his life- he's not our guy. He would've said, trust me."

"....You did what?"

"Yeah, i-isn't that illegal?" 2Vile pointed.

"Uh, little bit, yeah." Chloe answered and I sighed through my nose before pulling out my handcuffs.

"Looks like you're coming with us."

"What? Oh. With pleasure." The English man chuckled as I cuffed him and lead him out of the room. "At least, perhaps now, you'll listen to me. Although, I'm not quite sure why I'm being arrested."

"Because you're interfering with an investigation. Not to mention you've broken quite a few laws already and pissed me off." I stated while taking him outside and to the squad car.

"Right. I can get out of these, you know?"

"Right." And without saying anything the man raised one hand, holding the open cuffs in front of my face and I paused. I'd seen people slip out of cuffs before, but that was by dislocating their thumbs and he clearly hadn't done that. "How...."

"Come on, we're wasting time." He sighed. "We should be out there solving a homicide and punishing those responsible."

"'We'? You're insane. I'm taking you in. Get in the car."

"No, that's _boring_. Not to mention pointless." He straightened his jacket and I just stared at him. "Come on, I'll help you and your partner. It'll be fun."

"How could you possibly help us?"

"I have a certain skill set. I can be very persuasive with people and tend to see things that others cannot." He smiled and I narrowed my eyes.

"So you just have good observation skills?"

"Yes, and people just like to tell me things."

"Just tell you things? Confess their sins, just like that?"

"No, not their sins. I have no power over people's sins. I actually get a bad rap for that. I have the ability to draw out people's forbidden desires. The more simple the human, the easier it is. The more complex, the more challenging and exciting, really. But no, the actual sins- the sins are on you people."

"_'You people'._"

"Mm-hm."

"You really think you're _the_ Lucifer, don't you?" I asked while taking back the handcuffs and pointing at him with them.

"Okay, look. Tell me, Detective," He took a step closer while I leaned onto the car door. "what do you desire more than anything else in this life?"

"Is....is this your little trick?" He nodded while smiling, staring at me as I furrowed my brows. _'....This guy is serious, isn't he?'_ I thought while seeing that the club owner looked like he was waiting for something to happen. "When I was a kid I really wanted to be an author....I really liked to write....but then I realized that's not really a stable lifestyle so I became a cop and now I get paid to tell club owner's in fancy suits to shut up and get in the fucking car." His grin fell from his face and he tilted his head.

"You're not like a Jedi or something, are you?"

"Get in the car."

"No, no, no, no, no. Look. I know something you don't know." He took a step back when I went to grab his arm.

"Oh? And that is?"

"Won't say unless you take me with you on this. Please, come on. I got 2Vile, didn't I?"

"Why do you want to be in this so much?"

"Look, I just....I just do. Look, if I hadn't meddled with her career, maybe she wouldn't have died." I paused, seeing the sincerity on his face and I glanced to the front door of the big house as Chloe was walking out.

"Fuck up and these go back on and stay on." I waved the cuffs and the man smirked.

"Is that a promise?"

"Why's he still not in the car?" Chloe questioned and I quickly shoved the big guy into the back seat.

"Pulled a Houdini." I replied while closing the door and turning to my partner. "Says he got a lead from 2Vile, though. How about you?"

"Nothing we didn't already really know." She sighed and I tossed her the keys to the squad car to let her drive.

~

"Yeah, therapist in Beverly Hills with the first name Linda. See if Delilah was a client."

"Ah-ah, actually, she had a pseudonym, which I also happen to know." The man in the back seat spoke up and I turned to look at him while keeping the phone to my ear as Chloe drove. "I'm quite good at this, aren't I?" I rose my brows to silently ask for the fake name Delilah used. "Uh, Penny Lane."

"....Check for a Penny Lane. Delilah may have gone by that instead. Thanks." Hanging up the phone, I turned back in my seat to face straight ahead while pocketing the cell.

"Don't look so smug. Nothing's panned out yet." Chloe spoke up.

"No, no, no, it's not that. It's just that I knew that I recognized you."

"Right. Right, you've seen my boobies. It's exciting. What, are you 12?"

"So is the, uh....is the movie why you've got such a chip on your shoulder?"

"Uh, it's low on the list of things I have to live down, I guess."

"Right. Attractive female cop struggling to be taken seriously in a man's man's world- that it?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Well, they're threatened. You're clearly smart and have notable instincts. Ignore them. Trust yourself. I mean, they partnered you with this tiny, ambiguously gendered ginger that at first glance looks even less threatening than you. But we know redheads, don't we? Always ready to eat a man's heart right out of his chest." I glanced to the rearview mirror to see the club owner smiling while looking at the back of Chloe's head.

"Watch it or you're my next victim." I popped off before my phone went off again. "Detective Sobieski." I stated after answering the call.

"Got a hit on an address."

"All right, text it to me. Thanks."

"Oh, what's that?" The man questioned and I sighed through my nose.

"What you were saying stands up. There's a Penny Lane who sees a Dr. Linda Martin in Beverly Hills."

"Excellent. I'll clear my schedule." There was another ring but it came from Chloe's phone this time and she reached for her bluetooth. "Oh, who could that be?"

"Please stop talking. Hello." Chloe kept her focus on the road while listening to whoever had called her. "What? You're kidding me. Is she okay?" I glanced over and saw the expression changing on the blonde's face. "Oh, of course he's not there. Thank you." Chloe took out her bluetooth and looked rather 'done' as she briefly looked to me. "We got to make a pit stop."

"What? No, absolutely not." The club owner said, making Chloe sigh.

"My kid got into a fight. I got to pick her up."

"What, can't she get herself home?"

"She's seven."

"Look, I'm not here to help you run errands. I'm here to help you solve a homicide."

"If you don't shut up, you won't be helping solve anything after I leave you on the curb." I popped off just before Chloe swerved around a corner, causing the club owner to fly across the seat because he hadn't buckled up.

~

Pulling up to the school, Chloe parked and turned to me.

"All right, just wait here. I'll be right back."

"Gotcha."

"With pleasure. Despise children." Chloe glanced to the man in the back before getting out and crossing the street to the school. Watching as she disappeared into the building, I then heard the back door open and I twisted around to see the club owner just stepping out.

"Hold up, where do you think you're going?"

"Calm down, little imp. I'm just going to have a smoke." He replied as I crawled out of the car and he was already pulling out a cigarette from a small, silver case.

"....At least you had the decency not to do it in the car." I crossed my arms before leaning onto the squad car, but I didn't get to relax for long due to the fact that the club owner seemed to be distracted by something and wandered off. "Hey! Wait! Get back here!"

The man ventured into the school and I chased after him, dodging around the many children flooding the grounds and hall.

"I don't think you're allowed to smoke in here." I heard a kid's voice and I turned to my right to see the club owner with a lit lighter.

"Oh, dear, what will become of me?"

"My mother is a police officer. She could arrest you."

"Or I just could. Are you serious? Can't believe you just ran off into here." I hissed while snatching the lighter from the man and closing it.

"Oh, I think I might know your mother."

"Hi, Misha!" Trixie smiled at me, showing the gap in her teeth from her missing incisors.

"Hey, kiddo."

"Who's your friend?"

"Friend? Oh," I snorted. "he is _not_ my friend."

"Lucifer."

"Like the Devil?" Trixie whispered with wide eyes.

"Exactly." The club owner grinned, leaning his elbows onto his knees while looking at the kid.

"My name's Beatrice, but everybody calls me Trixie."

"That's a hooker's name."

"What's a hooker?"

"Nothing!" I quickly said while giving the man a look, but he only seemed amused.

"Ask your mother."

"Or just ignore him." I pointed before crouching in front of Trixie and looking her dead in the eye. "So, Trixie, why are you sitting outside the office?"

"See that girl over there?" She pointed to an older looking and larger girl on another bench across the hall. "She was bullying me. She created a fake Snapchat account and used it to make fun of me. So....I kicked her in the no-no-touch-touch square."

"....Snapchat?" I mumbled, a slight bit lost but then I figured it was just another one of those new apps by the name.

"The what now?" The club owner looked confused and Trixie simply pointed to between my legs and then it dawned on his face what the no-no-touch-touch square was.

"Oh. Oh, I see. Well played." He grinned. "Well played, indeed." The man then got up from the bench and began to cross the hall.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Don't worry, Detective. I'll be right back." And I watched as he crouched in front of the other girl Trixie had kicked. Turning to keep an eye on him, I saw the girl roll her eyes to whatever the man had said. Not even two seconds after and she was screaming at the top of her lungs.

Yanking the club owner back by his shirt collar, I realized it was rather stupid just let him do as he pleased.

"What did you do?!" I turned to see Chloe stepping out of the office and I let go of the taller male.

"Uh...."

"I just think someone's feeling a little guilty." The club owner gestured to the girl and Chloe glanced from us to Trixie. The blonde just sighed and went over to her daughter and took her hand before they left the hall.

"Great." Mumbling under my breath, I scratched the back of my head before waving to the club owner. "Come on, before you get me into more trouble."

"Who said you were in trouble to begin with?" He asked but I didn't answer while catching up to Chloe outside.

"Hi, daddy!" Trixie greeted her father as he walked up.

"Hi, munchkin."

"Wow, shocker, you're late."

"Come on, give me a break." Dan turned to Chloe while shifting on his feet. "I'm putting a case to bed." Trixie seemed already prepared for what might come and leaned back onto me while covering her ears. Clenching my jaw, I looked down at her and covered her hands with my own just for an extra measure.

"Right, like I'm not working a case, too. Oh, yeah, the one you tried to steal from us."

"You mean the open and shut one. You _did_ open and shut it, right?"

"We're being diligent, Dan. It's a high-profile case."

"Exactly, which is why you need to be smart about it."

"She is smart. You're the dimwit." The club owner popped off and I snorted. "Perhaps you should refrain from arguing in front of the child. It's unbecoming."

"I don't know whether to laugh or to shoot you." Dan took a step towards the club owner, having to look up since he was shorter.

"Surprise me."

"Isn't he funny, Daddy?" Trixie grinned.

"Hey, can you, uh, drop Trix at my mom's? We got to go." Chloe asked and Dan nodded. "Thank you." The blonde turned to her daughter and bent down to give her a hug. "Trix, I love you. Give Mommy a kiss. Mwuah! I love you so much. Good job standing up to the mean girl."

"Thanks, Mommy. What's a hooker?" Trixie asked and Chloe turned to the club owner and I and we both just looked away.

"Daddy will tell you."

"Bye, Misha. Bye, Lucifer. It was nice meeting you."

"Hmm. Think she likes you." Chloe popped off as Dan was walking away with Trixie.

"Of course she does- what's not to like?"

~

"Was your offspring planned or a mistake?" Lucifer questioned after getting a drink from the little coffee machine.

"Planned, sort of."

"Really? 'Cause I've never understood the human desire to procreate."

"That's probably a good thing." I popped off from where I stood, leaning on a bookcase with my arms crossed over my chest.

"I mean, children are hideous little creatures, terrible, taxing burdens." Lucifer added, taking a seat next to Chloe before drinking from the white cup in his hand.

"Mmm."

"Oh, um, yours is fine. I mean, you know, nothing to crow about, but nothing to be too embarrassed about, either, so that's quite good, isn't it?"

"Are you at all aware of how dickish you sound?" Chloe tilted her head while asking.

"No. Speaking of dicks....why was that ex-husband of yours pressuring to close the case?"

"No reason."

"Strange."

"Yes, you are."

"That's an understatement." I scoffed, glancing out of the window briefly before turning back to look at Lucifer and Chloe.

"Did my father send you two?"

"Wha-"

"Okay, Detectives, I'll see you now." A dirty blonde woman stated while stepping out from her office.

"Thank you." Chloe nodded as she got to her feet and followed the woman into her office. Lucifer and I trailed after and we all sat on the couch opposite of the doctor. "Dr. Martin, I'd like to ask you a few questions about Delilah."

No response really came as Dr. Martin was staring at Lucifer with a rather dazed look.

"You're thinking about it, aren't you?" Lucifer smiled and the doctor seemed to momentarily snap out of whatever trance she had been in.

"What?"

"Yes, I wouldn't recommend it. I'm like walking heroin. Very habit forming, it never ends well."

"Someone sounds cocky."

"I'm sorry, do....do you two know each other?" Chloe looked confused for a brief moment.

"No, no, but I know that look."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dr. Martin shook her head.

"That is interesting." Lucifer shifted on his end of the couch to look at Chloe and I. "'Cause....neither of you look at me that way."

"What way?" Chloe furrowed her eyebrows with confusion.

"With carnal fascination."

"That's 'cause it doesn't exist."

"No, you see, that's just it- with most women, and even some men, it does. I tend to appeal to the dark, mischievous hearts in all of you, but, detectives, you seem oddly immune to my charms." Lucifer tilted his head before pointing to me. "I can only assume you are because you're actually a heterosexual male. But you....I don't know about you." His gaze shifted to Chloe.

"Referring to them as 'charms,' I think, is a bit of a stretch. Truth be told, I find you repulsive. Like, on a chemical level. And Detective Sobieski is genderfluid."

"And actually attracted to men. So, you're wrong on every level." I added while pointing.

"That's fascinating. Now, tell me, Linda-"

"You say it's fascinating, and yet I can see that it disturbs you, doesn't it? Deeply." The doctor tilted her head and there was a quiet pause before Chloe spoke up.

"Dr. Martin, we know that, um, Delilah was having a clandestine affair with a wealthy married man, so if you just tell us his name, we will be on our way."

"I'm sorry, I can't do that."

"Oh, she's one of the complex ones." Lucifer smiled before scooting to the edge of the couch and adjusting his jacket. "Linda, darling, why don't you tell me? Hmm?"

"Well, I can't." The woman stated and Lucifer chuckled. "I want to, but I can't. Oh, you're the devil." She started laughing and I knew my face looked as confused as I felt.

"Correct. Now, come on, Dr. Martin. I _know_ you want to."

"Oh, man, and it's really, really juicy, too."

"Ooh, I bet it is."

"No, I can't." The doctor shook her head and Chloe and I glanced at each other.

"What did you do to her?" I leaned over while speaking lowly to the club owner. "Did you roofie her?"

"Oh, no, it's not her fault. She's just reacting to me. Just watch and learn, okay?" Lucifer turned his attention back to Linda and smiled. "Right, the answer is yes, we can take a trip to pound town if we must, but first, you're gonna have to tell us, Linda, okay?" My partner and I both just looked at the club owner.

"Um...." She was chuckling but looking like she was actually struggling not to tell us what we needed to know. "Okay!" She threw up her hands. "It's Grey Cooper."

"Grey Cooper? Seriously?" Chloe rose her eyebrows. "That _is_ juicy."

"Grey Cooper, the actor? The one who's married to Amanda what's-her-chops?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Oh, no, he's horrible. So square-jawed, so handsome, so vanilla. Oh, I'm really quite disappointed in Delilah. That's truly terrible taste in the opposite sex." Lucifer leaned back on the couch.

"Thank you very much, Dr. Martin. We'll be in touch. All right, we got to go."

"Yes, of course, but I....I made a deal, so I'm gonna have to hold up my end of the bargain. You two wouldn't mind waiting outside?"

"Are you seriously talking about having sex with her right now?" Chloe looked like she wanted to hit the club owner.

"Well, it won't take long."

"I do yoga." Dr. Martin piped up. "_Hot_....yoga. I'm freakishly flexible. Want to see?" And I was just left in shock as the woman lifted up her leg before she looked just as shocked herself. "Wow! I really tried to keep that one in...."

"Well, you tried- that's what matters. Uh, look, I'm really sorry, but I'm gonna have to take a rain check." Lucifer stated as I went to the door with Chloe following. "I will be back, okay?"

"I certainly hope so."

"My word is my bond." He nodded to the doctor and as we left I leaned over to Chloe.

"Is it just me or is this guy catnip for women?"

"I honestly don't know."

"You saw that in there, right? I wasn't just imagining it, was I?"

"No....that actually happened."

~

"Who the fuck is this guy?! What the Hell are you doing?"

"Excuse me! Excuse me. Sorry. Excuse me." Chloe kept saying as we made our way through the crowd to get to Lucifer since he had just rushed out into the middle of the set.

"Apologies, he's with us." I waved a hand after catching up to the club owner.

"That's not Grey Cooper." Lucifer stated after seeing the man crawling out of the flipped car.

"No, of course not. What the Hell is this?"

"We need to speak with Mr. Cooper." Chloe replied before giving Lucifer a look and the actor was called out to speak with us.

"God, Delilah, yeah, heard about that this morning. I can't believe it. We did a movie together last year. Got pretty close."

"Lovers?"

"Friends."

"Friends who were lovers?" Lucifer pushed.

"Settle down. We'll handle the questions. Mr. Cooper, when did you last have contact with Delilah?"

"Well, actually, I just have one more question before you proceed with the boring ones." Lucifer pointed before turning to the actor with a smile. "Tell me, Mr. Cooper, what do you want more than anything in this world? What's your deepest, darkest desire? You close your eyes, what do you see?"

"....I'm the president of the United States of America."

"Ha! Well, who's the Devil now, eh?"

"Those are some pretty big aspirations there, Mr. Cooper."

"Well, after the acting and stuff." He chuckled while waving his hand.

"No need to be embarrassed. Hell, if Arnold can do it, right?" I shrugged, placing my hands onto my hips while smirking. "Now, you wouldn't want any nasty secrets screwing that up for you, though, would you?"

"Is there a point to this?" Cooper asked while turning to me.

"Mr. Cooper, were you having an affair with Delilah?"

"Honey!" A woman came running up while holding out her phone. "Have you been getting my texts? I thought they were breaking you for lunch, like, a half hour ago." She then turned to us as. "What's going on?"

"These people are detectives."

"Real ones?"

"We have some questions about Delilah." Chloe stated.

"Oh. Oh, yes, it's so sad."

"Yeah. Very sad." Cooper nodded while crossing his arms.

"Your watch, where'd you get that?"

"Oh, it's a prop."

"No, that's the one Delilah gave you, isn't it? For *Time Will Tell*?" Amanda pointed.

"Right. That's the movie that we did. It was a wrap gift."

"Yeah." Chloe chuckled. "She buy a $10,000 watch for the whole crew?"

"Uh, no. Just me, as far as I know. 'Cause we were, you know, costars and everything."

"You know, you're gonna have to get much better at lying if you want to be president." Lucifer popped off while giving Cooper a look.

"I know, right?"

"So you were sleeping with her, then, yeah?"

"Oh, yeah." Cooper laughed, as did Lucifer, but the actor's face fell when he realized what he had said. "Crap. I just said that in front of people."

"Whatever. It's not like I didn't know." Amanda scoffed. "God, you are a terrible liar. And actor, by the way."

"You knew?"

"Of course. Why else do you think I've been sleeping with Bobby?" She asked and the bodyguard in the back suddenly paused. Guess that was Bobby.

"Are you serious?"

"Oh, yeah. And it is _good_. Mmm. I climb that man like a tree. Right, Bobby?"

"My bodyguard? What a cliche." Cooper retorted and I glanced to Chloe to see her raising her eyebrows at me. I simply returned the gesture and waited to see how this played out.

"Oh, _I'm_ a cliche? Well, you're a dick."

"Oh, boy."

"Come on!" Cooper went to Bobby and pushed him.

"Hey, guys-" They started throwing punches at each other and Chloe glanced to the other officers. "Hey, guys. Arrest them." The cops went and tackled the two fighting men to put them in cuffs. "One of them's got to be guilty."

~

"So?" I questioned as Chloe put down her phone.

"So, Grey and Amanda have zero connection to the shooter. But the shooter had the same watch as Grey. That _can't_ be a coincidence."

"Maybe Delilah gave him one. Like a go-to gift."

"Well, that would imply she was actually _sleeping_ with that maggot." Lucifer popped off.

"Really? Jimmy, 2Vile, Grey Cooper." Chloe listed while raising a finger for each man. "That's three other maggots she's sleeping with. I don't think there's a lot of discretion going on with her."

"Yeah. I suppose you have got a point."

"God, what am I doing here?" My partner sighed and I climbed up onto the bar stool on her other side.

"Wrong deity, but, yes, that is the eternal question."

"No. I mean _here_, in a bar, with you."

"Well, I don't know. You tell me, Detective. I mean, despite your proclaimed revulsion, you can't deny that there's a connection between us."

"You wish, pal." I snorted while looking down at the bar.

"Jealous, are we? Think I might steal your partner away?"

"Mmm, a crazy guy who believes he's the Devil would _totally_ trump me, her friend and partner." My voice held heavy sarcasm and Chloe just chuckled while picking up her drink.

"Tell me, both of you, what do you actually want?"

"You mean what do I desire more than anything else in this life?" Chloe smirked while looking to Lucifer and I took a drink as the club owner replied.

"Yes. No tricks. Not that they work on either of you, you freaks. Seriously. I'm curious."

"I don't know. I just really want to help people. My father was a cop. He was a great cop. My mother was an actress. Really cheesy one." My partner chuckled. "I tried the acting thing. I took off my top. Wasn't really contributing to the betterment of society."

"I disagree. I love that movie."

"So I quit. Decided to become a cop like my dad and, uh, dealt with the whole _Hot Tub High School_ thing, until, um, I became a detective and found a whole _new_ way to ostracize myself."

"Ah, the reason your ex-maggot was pressuring you to close this?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Exactly. There was a case, a shooting on Palmetto Street where a cop was shot, and I saw it differently than pretty much everyone in my department, including my ex. And I stuck my neck out, and it backfired. And, uh...." Chloe chuckled. "that's how Misha became my partner because no one else would work with me."

"Too bad your little protege isn't around to collect the check." The bartender popped off while watching the TV that was on the news, showing Delilah's album sales now that she was dead.

"Chloe...."

"I got it."

"What?" Lucifer glanced to us and I set my glass down.

"Delilah didn't give that watch to the drug dealer."

~

"Hello, Jimmy." Lucifer greeted as we stepped into the studio.

"Really?"

"How's the album sales doing?"

"What album?"

"Soundtrack to _Time Will Tell_, which you produced. Whitney Houston hit the top ten for album sales after her death. Michael Jackson hit the stratosphere." Chloe stepped forward. "Not sure you'll achieve such heights having Delilah killed, but that sure is a boatload of royalty checks headed your way. Guess you _really_ needed the cash, huh?" The blonde crossed her arms and Jimmy shifted on his feet.

"Which is why you had to pay the shooter with your watch."

"The watch Delilah gave you. Now, that's just sick. But then you are, so...."

"Jimmy!" Chloe had a warning tone but I had my gun drawn as soon as the man had reached behind his back and grabbed the guy at the mic.

"I made her. She humiliated me. She owes me." Jimmy's voice was low as everyone else ran out.

"You're not God, Jimmy. You didn't make her. But you did destroy her." Lucifer stated from behind Chloe and I. "So I'm going to punish you."

"Back off, you freak. I mean it." Jimmy warned and I saw Lucifer stepping forward.

"Lucifer, stay back!" I hissed, keeping my gun trained on Jimmy.

"I am _not_ going to jail for that bitch! No chance!"

"Lucifer, back off." Chloe shot me a quick glance but neither of us could really drag him back with Jimmy still holding a gun.

"I told you, it's fine. I'm immortal." Lucifer waved his hand and I saw the older man move. I fired before he did and he went down, letting the singer go before he scrambled out of the studio now that he was free. "Why did you do that?!" The dark eyed man turned on me and I slightly lowered my gun.

"He was gonna kill you. A 'thank you' would be nice."

"No, no, no, no, no, no. You just-you just let him off too easy. He needs to pay! He needs to suffer! He needs to feel the pain, not escape it!" Lucifer raised his voice while looking down at me.

"Don't worry. I'm sure where he's going, the pain's coming." Chloe lowered her weapon to her side and Lucifer shook his head.

"No. No, it's not, actually. And you know why? Because I'm here and he's-" I don't know if Lucifer was still talking because of the loud bang that left my ears ringing that was followed by shattering glass. Chloe went down and I saw blood splattered over her neck and face.

"Chloe!" I yelled, quickly going to put pressure on the wound to try and keep her from bleeding out. "Oh, fuck, Chloe! Look at me, Chloe. Look at me."

"I don't want to die."

"You're not going to, okay. Just hang in there. Stay with me, Chloe." My heart was pounding in my ears as I kept one hand over the wound gushing blood and dug out my phone with my other hand to call for an ambulance. I had thought the shot to Chloe had been with Jimmy's last breath, but more shots went off and I finally remember Lucifer was there. Turning while dropping my phone, I grabbed my gun again to take out Jimmy for good, but a searing pain caused me to cry out and all I saw was red.

Baring my teeth from the pain, I knew my vision was being clouded by blood as it was running hot and thick down my face.

"Lucifer!"

"Don't worry, Detective, I'll handle this. Just hurry up and call that ambulance." I couldn't really see, but I heard grunting and I put my faith in the man as I put my gun down and fumbled for my phone, not once taking my other hand off of Chloe.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?"

"I have an officer down and I need immediate medical assistance!" My voice was rushed, but I tried to remain calm as possible while giving them the address of the studio. I heard Jimmy yelling and more glass breaking, and it took everything I had to just let Lucifer deal with the man while I tended to Chloe.

I couldn't lose my partner. I just....I couldn't.

"Please, hurry!"

"An ambulance has just been dispatched to your loca-" And I hung up before pulling off my jacket and rolling it up to press to Chloe's gunshot wound. The blood was still flowing down my face and the pain was excruciating, but Chloe needed me to remain conscious and by her side. I heard screaming now and I had no clue what Lucifer was doing to Jimmy at all.

~

"Well, look who's back."

"She's awake?" I slid to a halt at the side of the hospital bed as Chloe groaned while shifting under the hospital blankets.

"How long have I been out?"

"Three years." Lucifer said solemnly with a serious expression.

"....What?" Then the man cracked and Chloe shook her head. "You're such an ass."

"Thank you."

"Oh, God, Misha! Your eye." She gasped and I just leaned onto the bed rail opposite of Lucifer.

"Don't let the bandages fool ya, my eye is fine. I got off with just a graze."

"You call that a graze? Those bandages come off and you'll be looking like the next mafia Godfather." Lucifer popped off.

"Mm, maybe it'll add to my _charm_." I chuckled.

"What happened with Jimmy?"

"Jimmy? Jimmy got what he deserved." Lucifer sighed while looking down at Chloe.

"Huh.... Well, I'm pretty sure I'd be dead if you hadn't helped us, so....thank you."

"Sorry, what was that? That last bit." He leaned down while pointing to his ear and raising his eyebrows. "I didn't quite get that."

"Thank you." Chloe smiled.

"You're welcome."

"Misha, have you thanked him yet?" The blonde turned to me and I paused. Tapping my finger onto my arm as I glanced at Lucifer, I saw him tilt his head while smirking.

"In my defense, I've been rather preoccupied."

"Well, you aren't right now. You can freely express your gratitude, soul-sucker."

"'Soul-sucker'? I-" Sighing, I rolled my eyes before scratching my brow- hissing and flinching because I had momentarily forgotten about the giant gash now stitched up under the bandages. "....I may have....misjudged you."

"Is that supposed to be how you give thanks?"

"Misha's just being shy." Chloe teased while waving her hand.

"Oh, really now?"

"Am not. Look, I didn't have much choice, but I put my faith in you and I'm....grateful for what you did for us." Lucifer looked at me strangely for a split second before leaning back in his chair and smiling.

"Well, I can't just let you two die. You're much too interesting for that."

"You helped us because we're 'interesting'?" Chloe questioned and Lucifer nodded.

"Wildly irritating as well, but yes."

"So what now?"

"Well, I mean, I've obviously proven myself to be an invaluable crime-fighting tool." Lucifer stood up while grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair. "You're a pariah in the department, your partner is a tall leprechaun. I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship. Don't you?"

"Who the Hell are you?"

"I told you," He sighed. "I'm-"

"Lucifer!" Trixie called as she ran in and clung to the man's leg.

"Uh, yes. Hello, child." Lucifer raised his hands and began to look at Trixie with uncertainty, acting rather awkward and nervous. "Um, just.... Why don't you save some of this unpleasantness for your mother, yeah?" He easily picked up the seven year old and laid her next to Chloe. The blonde groaned, but Trixie was still smiling. "Sorry."

"Oh."

"Are you hurt?" Trixie rolled over to hug her mom.

"I'm okay."

"Right. Well, I'd stay for the family reunion, but it's giving me terrible IBS. So, look forward to seeing you soon, Chloe, Misha." Lucifer nodded to each of us while stepping towards the door.

"I don't." Chloe waved.

"Bye, now. Glad you're not dead."

"Goodbye, Lucifer." I waved to the man as he went out the door with a smile. Sighing out of my nose, I turned to look down at my partner and her daughter as the beeping monitors filled the silence.


	2. Case 2

Sitting at the booth that was mostly in the dark, I hardly paid attention to the loud music or the mostly naked dancers scattered about the bar. I was alone, but that was simply because Chloe was at home still recovering while spending time with her daughter. My own injury had yet to fully heal, but I didn't need to bandage it anymore and it was looking as if it'd leave a definite scar over my brow and part of my forehead.

Quickly dropping my head down, I tried to avoid the club owner seeing me as he walked by. I saw him watch a woman walk by, but then he met some man and shook his hand. I took a photo to later run the man's face through facial recognition just to see if he was clean or not.

After the whole ordeal with Jimmy, Chloe and I did quite a bit of digging on our new...._friend_ and found some rather interesting things.

A glass was suddenly set down in front of me and I lowered my phone.

"Sorry, but I didn't order this." I stated while looking at the blood red drink with a little umbrella stabbed into a cherry.

"Courtesy of the owner."

"_This_ is from Lucifer?" Glancing up to the woman, I took note of her rather slim but strong looking figure and the small scar on her left brow.

"He asked me to make you something you'd like. Did I get it wrong?" She tilted her head and I was wondering how she guessed I had liked cherries.

"You and Lucifer seem pretty close." I stated while leaning back and resting my arm onto the back of my seat.

"I followed him through the gates of Hell." She leaned onto the edge of the circular table and I nodded.

"I'll take that as a 'yes', then." The woman chuckled and plucked up the little umbrella, eating the cherry on the end before walking away. "Rude." Sighing, I looked at the drink before realizing the loud music had stopped and a piano was now softly playing. The atmosphere of the club completely changed as everyone took a seat around the center of the room to just listen and enjoy the tune while calmly conversing amongst themselves.

Raising a brow, I licked my lips before getting up and walking over to casually lean onto the piano.

"Hello, Detective." Lucifer sighed before turning to me. "How has your undercover surveillance of my activities gone so far? I actually almost didn't recognize you with the breasts and glasses."

"I'll be blunt, I checked your background. Your name _really_ is Lucifer Morningstar. And, oddly enough, you didn't even exist until five years ago which is clearly impossible seeing as you're not really a toddler."

"On the earthly plane, no." Lucifer replied after taking a drink.

"People don't just appear out of thin air. Who are you?" I leaned closer while dropping my voice. "How did you come out unharmed when Jimmy had a gun?"

"Is that your normal reaction to someone saving your life and your partner's? Investigating them?"

"You piqued my curiosity so I went looking for answers."

"Oh, interested in me, are you?" Lucifer smirked. "Well, I've given you the answer, Detective. It's not my fault you won't accept it. Do you know what I think?"

"There's absolutely no telling what you think."

"I think you like me."

"What part of the look on my face gave you that impression?"

"No, no, no, it's not about the face. It's about your eyes, what's behind them. I think you see something that you truly desire, and you....you don't know what to do with yourself, do you?"

"Is that what you think?" I chuckled, leaning off of the piano and sitting next to him on the bench.

"Now, that's more like it." Playing Lucifer's cocky attitude against him, I sat rather close to him, acting as if I desired him while sliding my hand into his vest. His eyes were locked on me as he was smiling and chuckling, seemingly unaware that I was actually checking his pockets and clothes. When he brought his face closer to mine, I pat his chest while dropping the smile.

"No bulletproof vest. Not even armor plates."

"What?"

"I couldn't figure how you could even get a vest under that suit, but I had to check. You don't even have reinforced protective plating anywhere." Getting up from the bench, I shook my head while placing my hands onto my hips. "I'll figure out your secret, Lucifer."

"Not a secret if I'm telling you the answer! It's-"

"It's?"

"Why don't I affect you, Detective? What makes you and your partner different?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Ah. Well, I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Lucifer gave a flirty grin and my phone began to vibrate in my pocket. "Oh, God, not that again."

"Sobieski." I answered the call and was surprised to hear Chloe's voice as she told me about a crime scene. "Yeah, I'll be right there."

"Now _that_ affected you. What was it?" Ignoring Lucifer, I pocketed the phone and hurried out of Lux. "Detective?"

~

"The victim was being followed by a paparazzo. Tried to lose his tail. Instead lost conrtol of his car." Dan stated as Chloe and I stood next to him. "Died on impact."

"The paparazzo following him was....?"

"Was Nick Hofmeister, yeah." Dan nodded to Chloe.

"Who's the victim?" I jerked my head in the direction of the flipped and busted car.

"Robbie Russel Jr."

"The son of the movie star?" Chloe scrunched up her nose. "He wasn't in the business, was he?"

"Didn't stop everyone from wanting pictures of him. They're vultures."

"You get a statement from Nick?"

"You can't be involved in an active case until you're off medical leave." Dan turned to Chloe as the blonde crossed her arms. "Listen, I get why you wanted to be here, I do. But you have to bring him?" Chloe and I both turned to see who he was pointing at because we had come alone.

Lucifer was smiling at a cop that was raising the yellow tape for him to pass under.

"Misha, did you...."

"Uh....I might have been questioning him when you called. I don't know how he got here, though." I felt Chloe's eyes on me and I dropped my head. "I'll go deal with it." Walking away from the wreck and towards Lucifer, I gave him a sharp look. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh! How's your partner and her ex?" He waved to the two and then looked back at me. "Why'd you rush over here so quickly? Miss me that much already?"

"Answer me."

"I'm trying to solve my mystery, Detective. If I don't affect you, I'm curious as to what does."

"Sleep deprivation. Makes me irritable. Now will you go?" I waved him off and turned to go back to Dan and Chloe, but I didn't see Chloe anywhere. Turning back around, Lucifer was gone as well and I sighed. Scanning the area, I finally spotted the missing two by a squad car, talking to a scraggly man in cuffs.

"Maybe he's less cockroach, more dung beetle? Police work always this easy?" Lucifer questioned.

"No. That's the problem."

"What are you doing?" I questioned while crossing my arms and Lucifer glanced at me.

"We're working, where have you been?" He then looked to the man in cuffs and gained his attention. "Tell me, dung beetle, what is it you desire?"

"I....would like to confess."

"Yes, yes, yes, but why?"

"Because I deserve it. I've just done....so many terrible things, you know? I see it as my chance to-to...."

"Chance to what?" Chloe asked.

"No, I-I.... If I tell you, he's just gonna.... No. Just...."

"He who?"

"Would you please make him stop?"

"Who? He who?"

"Him. Tell him."

"What are you hiding?"

"What are you doing? Hey." Dan stepped in, but Chloe was still questioning the guy.

"You said '_he'_. Who?"

"Hey- Neither one of you are supposed to be here. Especially you. And you- this isn't your case." Dan pointed at me and I raised my hands while taking a step back.

"All right. Temper, temper." Lucifer smiled as Dan put the cuffed man into the squad car. Right. Well, that's done."

"No." Chloe shook her head. "If Nick's covering for someone, that means the real murderer is still out there."

"Yes, plenty of murderers are out there, Detective. You heard the man. He deserves the punishment. At least he's getting it." Lucifer grinned but Chloe still shook her head. "But that's not enough for you, is it? You hate that dung beetle. Are you really gonna try and prove his innocence?"

"I'm gonna find out who really killed this kid."

"So that's a 'yes'." Lucifer gasped. "Wow, aren't you full of surprises."

"Misha, can you keep an eye on this?"

"Sure. You going to talk to Dan?"

"Yeah. I'll be right back." Chloe walked away and I grabbed Lucifer's arm.

"Okay, big guy, stay right here and out of the way. Don't touch anything." Dragging him to a car out of the way of the other cops, I glanced around before dropping to the ground to check under the car to make sure nothing had dropped underneath it. It was Nick's car, so there was no telling if he may have dropped something that could be used as evidence unless I looked.

There was only grass, curb, and trash from the trashcan the car hit and I got back up while dusting myself off. I paused, smelling a familiar smokey scent and slowly turned to see Lucifer with a joint.

"Lucifer....what the Hell are you doing?"

"Uh, sorry, do you want a hit?"

"No, I don't want a hit!" I took the joint and put it out on the ground.

"N-no. It's 'puff, puff, pass' not 'puff, puff, stomp angrily.'"

"Are you stupid? Who brings pot to a crime scene?"

"I most certainly did not. I found it here." Lucifer replied as some smoke left his mouth.

"You _found_ it? You _found_ it here at a crime scene?"

"Yes, in the dung beetle's car." He gestured to the vehicle behind him and I grabbed the front of his shirt and spoke lowly.

"You smoked _evidence_?!"

"Well, it would've gone to waste otherwise. Why are you so upset over some pot? I mean, I should be the one upset. That's some really good stuff you just ground under your heel." Clenching my jaw, I forced myself to let his shirt go and put my hands together as if in prayer in front of my mouth.

"If physical assault were legal I'd beat you right now. Was there any sign he had recently lit up?"

"_Someone's_ a little sadist. And well, uh, there was a-a roach from another joint, freshly smoked."

"Nick's pupil's weren't dilated. He didn't seem high." Waving my finger at the taller male I placed my other hand onto my hip while thinking. "Okay, less angry. Where's the roach?"

"Well, I added it to my joint." I took in a deep breath and let it go a second later. "Well, it's the best part."

"Lucifer, our only evidence is currently in your lungs."

"Ooh, you really wanted to say 'up in smoke' then, didn't you?" Lucifer pointed at me with a grin and I tried not to crack at the stupid pun but I ended up snorting. "Detective! You actually have humor!"

"Shut up."

"Right, so what should we do now? I mean, we could head back to Lux. I'm sure there's some stragglers we could get into trouble with, huh?"

"I'll pass."

"More for me, then."

~

Rushing down the stairs, I took a deep breath through my nose and sighed before I spotted Lucifer at the bar. Lux was mostly empty, save for the workers cleaning up, and it looked like Lucifer was talking to that one bartender that brought me a drink.

"How did you get into Nick's holding cell?" I questioned and the bartender turned away to shoot me a dirty look. "Oh, sorry, did I interrupt the foreplay?" The woman walked off and Lucifer leaned onto the bar. "So, how?"

"Why, by asking very nicely, of course. Something you should try sometime."

"This case has _nothing_ to do with you. Why do you keep meddling?"

"Why do you? Didn't Detective Douche say it wasn't your case?" I didn't answer his question and instead placed a hand onto the bar.

"Did you at least get something out of him?"

"Yes. I did, actually. Our dung beetle is protecting someone who's following in his footsteps. Protege, perhaps."

"Chloe found out someone else was following Robbie, and someone's been uploading photos online today from Nick's company. Last one was posted an hour ago from a party that's still happening." I bit my lip while thinking and looking at the floor. "The killer could still be there, then." Turning on my heel, I went for the stairs but paused and looked over my shoulder. "Aren't you coming?"

"Oh, I thought this was the part where you leave me behind and say something like, _'Lucifer, stay. Good devil.'_" He mocked my voice before taking a drink.

"I'd rather keep an eye on you. Also....I'd only ever say that if you had a collar on." I popped off while smirking and I saw his eyebrow quirk up.

~

"So, how do you plan on catching our murderous protege anyway?"

"Well, what if he never left? The crime scene, I mean."

"What, and instead blended in with the other paparazzi taking photos?" Lucifer glanced down at me as we made our way down the crowded street and flashing lights. "That's quite clever."

"Yeah, so, if we recognize anyone from the crash, it could be our guy."

"Right." Crossing my arms as I looked over the faces in the crowd, I tried not to be blinded by all of the bright flashes on the damn cameras. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, might get lost in the crowd with your height disadvantage."

"Very funny. Just keep looking."

"Oh, did- Hello, hello, hello." Lucifer cut himself off as he seemed to recognize someone. "There's a familiar face." He pointed out a young looking man taking photos a few yards away.

"Yeah, he was definitely there this morning."

"And he's spectacularly creepy as well, so that's a bonus." Lucifer moved to make his way through the crowd but the suspect spotted us and pointed while raising his voice.

"Hey, everybody, it's Misha Sobieski!" He yelled and it felt like my heart stopped as he shouted my name. How could he have known? "She was in that cult back in '01!" And my blood ran cold as the flashing lights turned in my direction. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I dropped my head and tried to block my face from the cameras as people began to shout my name and ask about the cult.

"Show us the seal!"

"Can you tell us how you got that scar?"

"What was life like back then?"

"Hey, look over here!"

"Show us the seal!" I felt like I was drowning in a sea of noise as I tried to break through the crowd. I felt a hand on my shoulder and on a reflex I nearly punched whoever was behind me, but I stopped short as people quickly backed away.

"Back off, you mouth-breathing scaven-! Oh, go on then, punch him!" I heard Lucifer crow, but I dropped my fist. "Come on, let's punch them all!"

"....I can't."

"Oh, but I very much can." Lucifer turned to the man I nearly hit. "You, Friar Tuck, tell me, is this depravity really all you want out of life? Hmm?"

"I want to win a Pulitzer for photography."

"Pulitzer? Really? Do you hear that, chaps?"

"Yeah, they don't give out Pulitzers for nip slips." Someone popped off just before a fight broke out and Lucifer lead me out of the mass of paparazzi. However, we were too late and the suspect was already speeding off in his car.

~

Checking my phone after getting a text message, I saw that Chloe had sent me a screenshot of some news website. There was a picture of me from last night about to punch someone right next to a photo of me in a mass of cops as a teen with the headline **'MISHA SOBIESKI IS BACK!!!'** Sighing, I rubbed my temples after setting my phone down onto the counter. It had been so long since the incident in '01 and I thought no one remembered that or my face from the papers, but apparently I had been wrong.

I took a breath and texted her back, thanking her for the head's up in case something else came up concerning the issue. Not but a few minutes later and Chloe was texting me some info she had somehow gotten from Dan on the suspect. Were they back to getting along or was this just a one time thing?

~

"Oh, sorry. Did I ruin your creepy little moment?" Lucifer questioned with a smile while standing right in front of the man's camera. The guy put his camera down and climbed out of his car.

"I am so happy to see you. I felt so bad about what happened. I'm really sympathetic to what you went through, I'm so sorry about what happened. I would've done something, but I'm not good with violence." He cringed while taking off his sunglasses and leaning onto his car.

"Mm." I hummed while putting my hands onto my hips. "Well, good thing we found you anyhow."

"You were looking for me? Why?"

"Because she wants justice for Robbie Russell Jr." Lucifer replied. "What is it you want, Josh? Hm?"

"To be first. To _always_ be first."

"Really?"

"Did Nick teach you that?"

"Yeah. I learned a lot working for him. He's my idol." Josh smiled, his dimples showing as he looked between Lucifer and I. "He's the best pap out there."

"So you took photos of your idol being arrested for murder?"

"I didn't know what else to do. Other than what Nick would've done. Which is to be first, no matter what."

"Of course." Lucifer nodded while slipping his hands into his pants pockets.

"Just a second." Josh said after checking his watch and pulled his camera out of the car. Now that he was out of the way, I looked into the car and saw a joint right in the cup holder.

"You like smoking pot, Josh?"

"It's for my nerves. I have a prescription." I heard the camera clicking and I looked back to see him taking pictures of one woman slapping another.

"Oh!" Lucifer chuckled, and I rubbed my chin.

"Nice timing on that photo."

"Just lucky, I guess." Josh then climbed back into his car and drove off.

"Far be it for me to call someone's morality into question, but....I believe that photo was planned."

"Makes me wonder what else was."

"But, Detective, what did he mean by 'what you went through'? I don't think he meant last night's swarm. And now that I think of it....how does a cop cause a swarm? You weren't in a dirty movie like your partner, were you?"

"....I'm gonna need a drink."

~

Lucifer brought over a couple of glasses with some rather strong smelling alcohol in them and I turned the tablet towards his side of the table to let him see the tabloid.

"Oh, so young, little Misha got in trouble with the law, is that it?" Lucifer asked while setting down a glass in front of me. Taking a quick drink, I scrolled further down from the photos.

"My parents died in a wreck when I was a kid. Drunk driver. I went into the system because my grandparents were too old and no one else in my family really could or would take care of me." I took another drink, glancing to Lucifer to see his brows furrowing as he skimmed the article. "The system is shit and I was placed with a family that was actually part of a demon cult."

"Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" He stared at me for a brief moment before I continued. "It wasn't too bad, as far as cults go, but, you know, it was still a demon cult. Each member was branded with the demon's seal and no one was the wiser until in 2001 during a scoliosis check in high school." I stated, bringing my glass to my lips while leaning back in my chair. "My legal guardian's tended to opt me out of the checks, but this time I forgot to tell them and then I learned that demon cult gatherings weren't the normal family reunions."

"I assumed it was something juicy you were hiding, not something so dark and depressing."

"Oh, don't make that face. It was over ten years ago."

"Did they brand you?"

"A few months after I came to live with them." My phone buzzed and I checked the text. "Hold on." I took the tablet from Lucifer and went to the website Chloe had given me. "Look at this. Celebrity shouting matches, fistfights. Josh had the first photo on every one. It escalates from fights to overdoses and suicides. Or so it appeared."

"Well, I suppose the best way to be first is to know it'll happen beforehand."

"So he follows Robbie to run him off the road, but doesn't count on his own car running off as well. This is premeditated murder. How did Josh convince Nick to take the fall for this?"

"Well, who cares? We know Josh is guilty. Let's punish him. Ah, I could add an ironic twist, like I used to when I ran Hell."

"I'm a detective, not a vigilante. It doesn't work that way. I need evidence to take him down."

"Well, you have plenty." Lucifer waved his hand to the tablet.

"It's only circumstantial, nothing solid. I need to talk to Nick."

"Boring, boring, boring, boring!"

"You don't decide who gets punished and how, Lucifer."

"That's exactly what I do."

"No, you don't. There are laws." I sighed, downing the last of my drink before walking away. "Oh, fun fact, Lucifer: the cult worshiped a demon of truth." I said over my shoulder while going up the stairs.

~

"We believe Josh may be a very disturbed individual." I stated, watching as Nick went through the photos on the website.

"God. He caused all these?"

"Yes. All of them."

"I can't believe it. I...."

"Tell me what actually happened, Nick."

"....I took Josh in when he was 16. He was a runaway. He was a little broken. In him, I saw a little bit of who I used to be. At least, I thought I did. So I took him under my wing. He was a natural. I taught him about all the lines a pap can't cross. You know, 'cause I just....I just wanted him to stop making the same mistakes I did." Nick explained, sighing as he shook his head. "And then, two days ago, he calls me up, says he's been in a really bad accident, and said that he totally understood everything I was saying now. But it was too late. You know, someone was dead."

"So you took the fall. What, hoping that Josh would get a chance at a new life?"

"Yeah. Nick Hofmeister finally tries to do something good with his life, and he gets played." He scoffed and I leaned onto the table.

"Nick, if you don't testify, Josh _will_ do this again." My phone began to ring and I got up from my chair. "Give me a sec." I stepped away to answer the call. "This better be important, Dan. Nick's about to break."

"Are you following Josh?"

"No, why?"

"He's missing."

"Excuse me, _what_?" Sighing, I quickly went back to the holding room, but it was completely empty. '_Are you serious?'_ "Hey."

"Yes, Detective?"

"Where did Nick Hofmeister go? Did someone get him?"

"Why, yes." The woman replied from the desk while looking at me. "It was that tall, handsome British fella." She smiled and my face fell into a frown. "Oh, no. I did it too, didn't I?"

~

"Stop right there!" I yelled, rushing out of my car while pulling my gun, seeing Nick pointing a firearm at Josh in the middle of the street.

"Detective, you're interrupting my punishment." Lucifer waved his hands while his bartender was glaring at me.

"Just stop talking. Be glad I figured out your insane, _ironic_ punishment before anyone got killed." I shot the club owner a look and cautiously neared Nick. "Hey, look at me. You tried to do some good, don't throw that away now."

"Nick, embrace who you really are. Stop fighting it. Come on."

"Lucifer, _shut up_! Nick, don't listen to him. You tried to change, and you can, but not like this."

"Yeah. And look what happened." Nick was shaking as tears were welling in his eyes.

"You fucked up, but that's okay. People make mistakes, Nick. You tried to change, and that's what's important." I slowly stepped closer as he was looking at Josh. "Nick....don't do it, man. You can still be the person you want to be. You have time." I was almost close enough to take the gun, but I saw Nick's finger squeezing the trigger and I aimed for his shoulder.

Suddenly Josh went down, holding his crotch, and Nick just stood there with shock on his face. I had to blink a few times. I knew I heard two guns fire, I knew the aim was spot on, but no one was shot. Not only that, but-

"You looking for someone?" An amused voice came from right over my shoulder and my head jerked to the side to look. Lucifer was grinning while leaning down and my eyes shot between where he had been standing before and where he was now.

"But....how.... You were over there, how did you.... That's impossible."

I was still reeling when back-up arrived and took both Josh and Nick into custody. Keeping myself calm and level while I had to, once Nick and Josh were taken care of I went straight to Lucifer.

"Yes?"

"I _saw_ Nick pull the trigger. _I_ pulled the trigger. I heard the shots, but neither of them were shot. Did you put blanks in the guns? That would explain that, and maybe my bullet was a dud? I just.... I can't figure how you did it. Did you switch out my bullets?"

"That's probably more plausible to you than my angelic brother slowing time while I pluck the bullets out of thin air, isn't it?"

"....Okay but you were standing right in front of me." I ignored his comment, trying to wrap my head around what had happened tonight. "I-I blink, and then you're behind me."

"Is there a question there, Detective?" Lucifer rose his brows and I shifted on my feet.

"You know what I'm asking."

"And you know exactly what I'll answer. You know, um, it's quite fun, this police malarkey, isn't it?" He grinned, pulling a pair of bullets from his pocket and my brows furrowed.

"This isn't funny, Lucifer."

"And I'm not joking, Detective.

~

"He's heavily medicated. I doubt he'll be able to string two words together right now, much less have a conversation." The doctor explained as we walked down the long hall.

"Thanks." Chloe nodded to the woman before she left us to speak to Jimmy. I had told my partner about what had happened, I had promised to keep her in the loop of the investigation because of Nick being involved, and she knew I was shaken by how it all ended and thought going to see Jimmy might help things- give us some answers.

"Hey, Jimmy." I stepped up to the thick glass with B2 on the top left corner, seeing the man hunched over on the edge of the bed.

"So this is where you ended up, huh? I was so wrapped up in recovery, I forgot to come visit. You know, from when you shot me." Chloe stood next to me and there was no reaction from the man.

"Look, Jimmy, I got to ask you a few questions about that day." He still didn't even move and I knocked on the glass. "What happened with Lucifer?" The man suddenly turned around to look at us.

"Lucifer?"

"What happened when-"

"Is he here?! Tell me he's not here!" Jimmy ran up to the glass with fear in his eyes.

"No. No, he's not, Jimmy."

"I know he's here."

"He's not here, trust me."

"I can't get away. I can't get away from him!" Jimmy screamed and began to bang his head onto the glass.

"Jimmy, you're safe here." Chloe rose her voice over the banging, but the man wouldn't listen. "You're safe."

"No, I'm not safe! None of us are!" Jimmy yelled as people in white rushed in to get Jimmy to stop hurting himself since he was already bleeding.

"He's just a man, Jimmy."

"You don't get it, do you? He's the Devil! He's the Devil! He's the Devil!"

"Come on, Misha."

"He's the Devil! He's the Devil!" Jimmy continued while struggling as he was held down and Chloe grabbed my arm to pull me away.

What the Hell had Lucifer done to scare this made to this degree? What scared a man to insanity?


	3. Case 3

"Sobieski." I groggily answered my phone after I woke to it ringing.

"Oh, did I wake you, Detective? Were you up all night partying? Atta-human!"

"Lucifer?" My face scrunched up as I sat up on the edge of my bed.

"Well, of course it's me. Who else would have this charming voice?"

"How....how did you get my number?"

"It was easy, really, but I need you and your partner to help me out with a little something." Sighing, I rubbed my eyes and got up.

~

"Excuse the mess, but it's so good of you both to come."

"Thanks for being super-cryptic in a really unhelpful way." I popped off before taking a drink from my coffee.

"What's the emergency?" Chloe asked as Lucifer lead us through the large house.

"Well, it's-it's better to show than tell, really." Lucifer waved his hand to a pool and right there was a floating dead woman. Chloe and I both looked at Lucifer and he had this face as he raised his shoulders.

Calling in the squad, the woman was fished out of the pool while forensics searched the area. The coroner was quick to give us what information he could gather from on the scene about the body and I was still nursing on my much needed coffee.

"Petechial hemorrhaging in the eyes. Contusions on the neck."

"We get it. She was choked." I popped off and the coroner picked up her right hand.

"And one of the victim's fake nails was ripped off."

"Signs of struggle." Chloe sighed. "We got a murder on our hands. Thanks." My partner turned to me before glancing to Lucifer as he stood a few feet away. "I'll question Ty, _you_ can deal with Lucifer."

"Oh, come on. Why do I have to-"

"He called you, didn't he?"

"But-"

"Your problem." Chloe went to find Ty, leaving me to deal with Lucifer.

"You know the drill. Tell me about last night."

"Oh, there was a rather fun party here last night! Can't you tell, Detective?" Lucifer gestured to the trash and clothes littered about and I flatly looked at him while sipping my coffee.

"Did you know the victim?"

"Not really. Had a brief chat, but that was pretty much it."

"Why didn't you call the police first?"

"But I did. I called you, didn't I?"

"Lucifer, I am not your personal police concierge."

"You two are going to find out who did this, aren't you?" Lucifer grinned while looking down at me and I closed my eyes for a second before looking back at the taller man.

"It is our job."

"Right."

"Not because you want us to."

"Right." He scoffed while sliding his hands into his pockets.

"It's too early for this."

"Oh, not an early bird, are you?" I just stared at him with a blank face and he shifted on his feet. "Mm, I see with the lacking of breasts and rather masculine clothing that today you're a man, correct?"

"Lucifer."

"What? I just want to be sure. But that does raise another question, how do you go from not having boobs to having boobs and then back to none at all?" Lucifer tilted his head while clearly looking at my chest and gesturing to it.

"I have a binder."

"Ah! I see."

"Misha!" I turned my head when I heard Chloe call my name. "Guest list." She waved a small packet of paper and I felt even more done with this case already.

"Please tell me that didn't say 250 in red."

"Why? 250 guests means it was a great party!"

"And it also means 250 suspects, Lucifer. You included."

"Oh, trust me, it wasn't me who killed that lovely lady."

"Got an alibi?"

"Several." He chuckled before pointing to a group of women being questioned. "Get them to tell you every little detail just to make sure that I'm not lying."

"Someone else can take care of that."

~

"There she is. Do you know anyone here?" Chloe asked, pointing to the laptop screen over Ty's shoulder at the photo.

"No, sorry. I mean, people just show up to these things."

"Did anyone look suspicious?"

"Where do we start?" Lucifer scoffed. "I mean, look at those _big_ strong hands. Perfect for squeezing the life out of someone. Oh, ginger lad. Soulless bastards. Give even me the creeps. I-" He pointed and I stood up straight to look him in the eye. "Yes, even you, Detective. I compliment you to keep you from biting at my heels."

"Go sit with the witnesses. Now."

"Haven't I proven myself extremely useful at detectiving?"

"Actually, no. Don't need your help color-commentating. We need facts and hard evidence." Grabbing his wrist, I pulled him to the pool area where the other witnesses were. "Unless you can give me either, stay." I closed the glass sliding doors an Lucifer waved a hand to the others.

"But I don't want to be stuck out here with these miscreants."

"You'll fit right in." I popped off before walking away.

"Detective!"

~

Helping Chloe dig through the mass of left behind clothing and purses, we weren't really finding anything other than normal things ranging from lipstick to gum and various different bras.

"Hey. I heard all hands on deck." Dan stated while walking up. "I came as quick as I could."

"Yeah, and on time." Chloe said, sounding a bit passive-aggressive.

"Look, Chloe, I'm sorry about earlier, okay? I got held up at an arrest in Hollywood. I couldn't get away."

"I get it, Dan. Save the apologies for Trixie. This is work, and right now, we have a victim with no fingerprints on file."

"These all the unclaimed items from the party?"

"Yeah. We've checked everything. Unfortunately, no I.D. that matches our victim."

"So what are you thinking?"

"Well, I'm thinking our victim wore a cute red dress. There's no way she'd have that pink clutch. She was out to have fun, so that nixes anything big and bulky, like a tote. I don't know. I'm looking for something small, a little sexy....classy."

"Something like this?" I held up a small, sparkly silver thing on a strap.

"I thought you said all this stuff was searched already for I.D."

"Not looking for an I.D. Looking for a car." Chloe waved her hand for me to hand her the glittery thing and she dug through it to find a set of keys. She aimed the FOB towards the driveway and I heard a car horn chirp.

~

"Ali Thornton, 23, from Boise, Idaho. Her info matches the registration we found in the glove box."

"She was a long way from home. What were you doing here, Ali?"

"I'll see what I can find on her." Dan stated as Chloe and I exchanged looks.

"Detectives, found something in the master bedroom." One of the people in forensics told us and Chloe and I followed her back to the room so that she could show us. It looked like a red nail found in a messed up bed. "I found this here. And it matches the missing fingernail of the victim."

"Isn't this Ty's bedroom?" I questioned.

"Yeah, looks like they did a lot more than talk." Chloe stated and my ears perked when I suddenly heard moaning just in the hall. Back-tracking, I leaned out of the doorway to see Lucifer standing there, leaning on the wall while watching porn on a big, pink phone.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Well, since you banished me outside with the lepers, I decided to make myself useful."

"You call watching porn on your phone _'useful'_?"

"This isn't my phone, Detective. I think it's our recently departed's." Lucifer pointed and I made him turn his hand to see. On the screen was the dead woman and Ty.

"Where did you find this?"

"Just heard a ringy-ding and followed the noise. Now, is delete the little rubbish bin-?"

"No!" I smacked his hand away. "You can't delete anything on this phone, it's evidence."

"But it shows Ty and Ali having sex. It's very distracting."

"Wait." I raised a finger and Lucifer leaned over my shoulder.

"Ooh, you've reached the money shot?"

"Are you taping this?" Ty said on the video when he finally looked over before taking the phone from Ali.

"Everything okay, Sobieski?" Chloe popped her head out of the master bedroom and all I did was raise the phone in my hand before walking over to Ty as he was talking to an officer.

"Where are you going?" Lucifer called after me, but I kept walking. "Detective!"

"Hey, you." I rose my voice while going up to the larger man.

"Detective, you're making a mistake." Lucifer was following me and I shot him a warning look.

"What's goin' on?"

"Stay out of this, Lucifer. Cuff him."

"Wait, what?"

"Ty Huntley, you're under arrest for the murder of Ali Thornton."

"This is ridiculous. Lucifer, this is all your fault. I wish I'd never met you." Ty glared as he was taken away.

"Trust me, Detective. I have been doing this a long time. I know evil. You've arrested the wrong man. The person responsible is still out there."

"The evidence says otherwise, how are you so sure?"

"What desire would Ty have to kill a girl giving him a wonderful time?"

"Ty had a squeaky-clean image, then he sleeps with a lass and finds out she's taping him. Leak the footage and everything is ruined." I waved my hand while tilting my head. "He gets angry and kills her. You saw the video."

"The _only_ thing that video proves is that Ty had sex." Lucifer pointed to the phone. "He was horny, not murderous."

"Then why would he lie about it?"

"Blame the tequila."

"He had motive, opportunity, and her missing nail was found in his bed."

"Look, I just want to make sure that you're _punishing_ the right person."

"All right, let's say it's not Ty. Who, then? Who would have the motive or chance to kill Ali?"

"Well, for starters, there's something else on the phone that you should look into-"

"No more porn."

"No, it's not that. We should look into it-"

"'We', as in the LAPD, will look into it. Go home, Lucifer."

"Detective-"

"Go." I pointed towards the exit and Lucifer actually looked rather....crestfallen as he dropped his head and walked away. He looked back over his shoulder just before leaving the room and- was I going soft or did he actually look back at me like a kicked puppy? I paused for a second before rolling my eyes and opening up the pink phone case.

If....if Lucifer was that desperate, it wouldn't kill me to check it out.

~

"Detectives Chloe Decker and Misha Sobieski, LAPD." Chloe stated as we stood in front of the woman sat at the front desk. "We're here to see Ty Huntley's agent, Joe Hanson."

"I'm sorry, without an appointment-" The woman was saying but I was distracted as I heard a familiar voice nearby.

"Please tell me I'm hearing things." I mumbled and Chloe looked at me as I stepped away from the desk.

"What is it?" The blonde trailed after me.

"Let me get this right- your clients do all the work, yet you chaps make all the money?" I saw Lucifer laughing with a group of men at the top of the stairs and Chloe stood next to me, seeing it as well. "Really? And they call _me_ the Devil!"

"How does he keep fuckin' doing that?"

"You didn't tell him?"

"Despite popular belief, Chloe, Lucifer and I aren't _buddies_."

"If I ever return to Hell, you kids will be my first call. Especially you." Lucifer pointed at a dirty blond while we went up the stairs. "Oh, one last thing before I go. Which of you is into killing attractive redheads?" One guy choked on his coffee and and I crossed my arms.

"Lucifer."

"Detectives!"

"A word."

"Oh?"

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?" Chloe asked after we stepped away from the group.

"Finding, then punishing Ali Thornton's actual killer."

"How did you know to come to _this_ agency?"

"I tried to tell you, you ginger imp. On the dead girl's phone. She called here-"

"And traded calls with Ty's agency a few hours before she was killed. We know, we checked her phone records."

"And you're welcome."

"Also found out that the call was transferred to Ty's agent, Joe Hanson."

"Right, so why did the dead girl even know Ty's agent?" Lucifer asked while straightening his jacket and crossing his hands in front of himself. "I mean, she was Ty's one night stand. It hardly makes sense."

"Unless...."

"Unless what?" Chloe and Lucifer looked at me and I slid my hands into my pockets.

"Might be a stretch, but guy's got a squeaky clean record, girl records them having sex then calls here just before her death-"

"Stop right there." Chloe raises her finger before turning to Lucifer. "You can go home now." Lucifer just began to laugh like Chloe had said a joke. "What's so funny?"

"Well, the fact that you think I'm gonna go. It's hilarious, actually."

"Lucifer, we don't need your help."

"Look, I'm not trying to solve this for _you_. I'm ensuring that the right person is held responsible." Chloe rolled her eyes while shaking her head. "Look, come on, I've been helpful before, haven't I? Tell her how I helped on the last case, Sobieski." Lucifer gestured with his head and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"....You step out of line _one_ time-"

"You can give me a right-good spanking, I promise." Lucifer grinned.

"I'm sicking Sobieski on you." Chloe finished and the big guy paused while looking down at me.

"That's low, Detective."

"Soulless bastards, right?" I nodded. "I _dare_ you to mess up."

"Now look what you've done. You've gotten the little sadist's engine revving."

"Let's go." Chloe turned on her heel and walked away as Lucifer and I had a little stare down.

"Down, boy."

~

"Ty wouldn't do something like this. He's such a good kid." The man stated as he sat at his desk. I was looking at the trophies on display while Lucifer and Chloe sat in front of the desk.

"I'm actually more curious about you, Mr. Hanson."

"Me?" He chuckled. "Why? I didn't even go to the party. I had work."

"You spoke to the victim a few hours before she was killed."

"Maybe it's best if I don't say anything without my attorney."

"Joey! Joe. Joe, there's no need for that." I could hear the grin in Lucifer's voice and I had a feeling I knew what was coming next as I looked at a shiny, golden basketball. "Why don't you tell me what you really want, hmm? What *desires* drive a man such as yourself?"

"I want to be the greatest agent of all time."

"Really?"

"And to do that, I need to protect my clients."

"Come on."

"And, uh...."

"If you want to protect Ty, tell us what you know." I piped up and the man scoffed.

"Let's make a deal. I'll tell you everything. You look into something."

"Here's a deal." I stepped between the two chairs and placed my hands onto the desk while bringing myself to be eye-level with the man. "You tell us what you know and I don't make a big show of arresting you. Pretty sure your coworkers would flock to see what was happening. Ali's a young actress looking for a break. An agent promises to help her out, in return she's treated like a party favor to your star clients."

"Okay, okay. I did call Ali. I hired her to have sex with Ty."

"Wow, seems I wasn't the only one who wanted the young virgin to loosen up." Lucifer popped off and I just glanced at him from over my shoulder.

"No, I loved the virgin angle. It's a clean hook, got him a lot of attention." Joe spun around in his seat and went to a short filing cabinet. "But Ty was a mess. I needed him....to get over his ex."

"Why?" Chloe asked as Joe placed an overflowing file onto the desk. "Jeez."

"Popular boy, this Ty- isn't he? So what, this anger his ex or something?" Lucifer was already digging through the pile of letters and construction paper.

"No, it's _from_ his ex, Debra Macall. She left this behind one of the many times she came by trying to find him. She used to call all the time trying to get a hold of him."

"So he dated a crazy fan?"

"He didn't know it at the beginning. So when I figured it out, he had already fallen for her."

"Oh, suppose I can understand why." Lucifer chuckled.

"See, after a while, Debra got possessive, controlling- she thought she was managing him." Joe waved his hands while furrowing his eyebrows. "So I told Ty he needed to break up with her. He refused. I _made_ Ty file a restraining order after she broke a girl's nose just for buying him a mojito." I gave a low whistle as a response.

"Quite a hair trigger on this Debra, by the sounds of it."

"If Debra found out that Ty was with that poor girl...." Joe trailed off, not even finishing what he was going to say and we could assume what he would have said.

~

"Finally, some rain." Chloe sighed while looking out of her car window. "Maybe someone up there _is_ looking out for us."

"I can assure you, He's in no way meteorologically inclined. Apart from the whole Noah thing, and that was a one-off." Lucifer popped off from the back seat.

"_Anyhow_, her roommate confirmed that she took the 4 p.m. class, so she should be out any second now. Keep an eye out."

"I told you you had the wrong man. Wrong gender as well, apparently. _Finally_, we're getting warmer." I physically turned in my seat to look at Lucifer.

"Why are you so Hell-bent on proving Ty's not the killer?" Chloe asked and Lucifer glanced out of the window towards the building nearby.

"Like I've been saying, I want to punish the _real_ killer."

"But why? Is it 'cause you pushed him towards Ali at the party?"

"Well, I don't see what that has to do with anything." Lucifer made a face while looking at Chloe. "And I think you're starting to agree with me. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here, would you?"

"Decker, I'm pretty sure that blonde is her." I pointed out the woman walking out with a brunette female about the same height as her.

"It's her." Chloe opened her door and we exited the vehicle. "Debra Macall? I'm Detective Decker, LAPD. This is my partner, Detective Sobieski. We need to ask you a few questions about Ty Huntley."

"I've got nothing to say." Debra quickly said while walking away towards her car.

"It's either here or at the station." I popped off and she dropped her head while continuing forward.

"Leave me alone!"

"Debra-" Suddenly a car exploded, going up in flames as we were only a few yards away. Both blondes fell back from the blast but at most just had scraped palms. Nearby car horns began to blare in the parking lot and I ran my hand through my bangs while sighing.

"See? Warmer." Lucifer nodded to the burning car.

~

"Found this on the undercarriage."

"Remote detonator."

"So whoever set off the bomb was nearby. We got a range yet?"

"Not quite. Scour the security cameras in the area. Get facial I.D.'s on anyone in a hundred-block radius just to be sure." Chloe stated while turning to the officers in front of us. They nodded and went off to collect the footage. Rubbing my chin, I glanced to the fire department still spraying down the car to be sure nothing was smoldering.

"How much you wanna bet that bomb was just a warning?"

"That's what I was thinking, too. Bomber had a clear line of site for the detonator and made it go off before Debra even reached her car." Chloe shifted on her feet before waving her hand to me. "I'll go talk to Debra, ask a few questions. You want to come with?" Glancing over my shoulder to where Debra sat on the back of the ambulance, I saw Lucifer already talking to her.

"Nah, you can handle it this time."

~

"Do I get a code word? You know, for when you take her down." Lucifer smiled while grabbing a bottle to pour himself a drink. "If so, might I suggest 'monkey bottoms'? 'Cause trust me, I can work that into _any_ sentence quite naturally."

"You sure this is a good idea?" Dan questioned and I handed Chloe a mic device that had already been set to the right frequency.

"Lucifer reached out to her and she agreed to meet him, so it's our best shot. And you won't need a code word, and you won't be miked because she'll be looking for that. This is a simple hand-off. All we need you to do is vouch for Dan as someone that needs her services."

"Vouch for Detective Douche? Oh, gosh, this is gonna be harder than I thought." Lucifer pointed while holding his glass and I snorted. I was always honest, I never much was a fan of Dan and he knew it- so I wasn't surprised when I glanced up to see him giving me a look.

"Once I engage with her, I will hire her to fix a problem of mine."

"Right. Well, if it's that stick up your ass, I'm afraid there's no one strong enough to pull that out."

"She goes there to fix my problem, our people will be waiting to arrest her."

"And then we'll have leverage to find out what she knows about Ali's murder. She has information we need, so let's just stick to the plan."

"Assuming, of course, Ronnie hasn't run off because our sting suddenly turned into a Michael Buble concert." Lucifer popped off and I had to take a step away while turning my back to keep my laughter quelled and hidden. Laughing at Lucifer's jokes would only encourage him, but he was taking jabs at Dan and I just found them funny.

"Lucifer, this isn't a game. Now, are you up for this or not?"

"Am I up for encouraging someone to commit a nefarious act? Mm, let me think. Put me in, Coach."

~

"She's here." Dan's voice came through and Chloe scooted closer to the laptops to watch the screens.

"Okay, great. Here we go." We could hear the music from the club as well and the feed was just black and white, but clear enough to make out faces. Watching the screen, we could clearly see Ronnie make her way to Lucifer before casually checking for a wire. They were talking for a bit, but their conversation seemed to be going on longer than necessary and she had yet to even look Dan's way.

"Dan, what is he doing?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know. They're still talking." Dan kept his voice low while watching the two from his booth. "And now she's leaving."

"What the fuck did he do?" I sighed while getting up from my chair. Going down to the club, I easily spotted Lucifer at the bar and made my way through the crowd. "Why'd she leave?"

"I hired the fixer to fix a problem, like you wanted."

"You let her go. What happened to the plan?" Dan questioned as he reached the bar.

"I made a better one."

"How?"

"Just sit tight and we'll all get what we want. Why not have a drink in the meantime?"

"If this doesn't work because you fucked the plan, I'm punching you."

"Oh, but what if it does work? Gonna give me a gold star?" Lucifer smiled over his glass and I pointed at him.

"If it works then I just don't punch you."

~

The plan actually worked.

However, Ronnie wasn't the killer either. In fact, Ronnie had believed Debra was the killer and that was why she planted the bomb on her car. She had been hired by Ty's agent to blackmail Ty before Ali had been killed, but Ronnie had actually cared deeply about Ali and it was the agent that told her that Debra had been the murderer.

Pulling Chloe away, Lucifer of course trailed after and I looked my partner in the eye.

"What I was saying- at the agency, I mean. Maybe it's not really a stretch?" I said lowly and her brows furrowed.

"You mean the thing you actually never finished saying because Decker tried to shoo me away?" Lucifer tilted his head, gesturing to Chloe.

"....Yeah, that. Right."

"What were you going to say?" Chloe asked while crossing her arms and shifting on her feet.

"Okay, I know we don't have any proof, but what if....what if Joe did it."

"You mean took things into his own hands quite literally?" Lucifer held up his hands like he choking someone and I nodded.

"We'd still need proof even if he did." The blonde stated.

"Right, well, how do you propose that we get him?"

"Joe threw Debra right under the bus, painted her as crazy."

"It's not that hard a picture to paint, in her case."

"But how was he so certain she'd make a good suspect?"

"Maybe he found out she went to Ty's party."

"Maybe he _knew_ she went to Ty's party." Chloe pointed and I nodded. It was a relief to be partnered with Detective Decker in all actuality- she was right on my level in every case and we took each other seriously. If one of us had a hunch or an idea during a case neither of us had to tip-toe around the other about it. Just blurt the damn thing and it'd get checked out one way or another.

~

"_This_ is Ty Huntley....rebranded." Joe declared with a grin and the people at the table applauded. Lucifer joined in, but with a slow clap that lasted even after the applause died out, bringing attention to us as we walked in.

"Rebranded, eh? Does it come with a new scent? Free toy inside?"

"What do you want? Ty is free on bail." Joe questioned and Chloe stepped towards Ty while her hands where in her pockets.

"We have to talk to Ty down at the station again, maybe walk him past a few reporters." The blonde then pulled Ty to his feet while looking at Joe.

"Whoa, hold on. Joe, what is this? Oh, come on!"

"This is ridiculous." Joe rose his voice while taking a step forward. "Ty wouldn't hurt anybody. What about _Debra_? I told you to look into her. She's the crazy one."

"Yes, well, I thought it was her all along. I mean, the woman certainly redefines 'intensity.'" Lucifer popped off and I rolled my eyes.

"Except Debra was home with a friend all night that night. So, clearly she didn't do it."

"What?!" Joe looked at me with furrowed brows and clear confusion. "She's lying."

"There's no evidence placing her at the party. No one saw her."

"So, are you ready to face the cameras?" Chloe turned Ty towards the door.

"His sponsors will _love_ the free publicity. Tell me, what's ten percent of nothing?" Lucifer chuckled and we were all about to leave before Joe raised his hand.

"I saw Debra there." The man blurted and we turned to look at him. "I went by the party. But a work call came up, and I never made it inside. I didn't say anything before because I told my wife I was working late. When I was driving away, I _saw_ Debra outside Ty's window." Joe pointed and I stood rather close to him while looking him in the eye.

"So you admit you were there that night."

"Yeah, and so was Debra. That's the proof you need, right?"

"We have a sworn statement from Ronnie Hillman saying that you hired the victim to make a sex tape with Ty to blackmail him. Just needed to place you at the scene." I stated and Joe looked like he was squirming as he was nervously sweating.

"Yeah, see, that's why I don't lie. It's so hard to keep track of who knows what."

"It's not true." Joe shook his head, but I could tell that he was lying. "I only want what's best for you, Ty."

"You know, I still don't understand. Why is it my own agent would want to blackmail me?"

"Because he thought eventually you were gonna leave him." Chloe answered.

"What, because I took _one_ meeting with another agency?" Ty asked and Joe glanced away. "Joe, I only did that to make Debra happy."

"But even though you'd broken up, he knew you'd get back together, so he decided to strike first, get some leverage." Lucifer stated and Joe shook his head again.

"If he left me, I would be ruined. I mean, you understand? He is my Brady, my Manning."

"But Ali wasn't cut out for this sort of thing, was she? She didn't want to give you the video."

"Stupid bitch." Joe growled and then it dawned on him what he said. He waved his hand and turned away. "She said she realized Ty was a good guy. She didn't want to go through with it."

"Her _name_ was Ali Thornton, and you killed her." Lucifer's attitude seemed to have taken a dive as he stepped past me and went towards Joe. "For what? Greed? Ego?"

"I didn't want to hurt her. I just wanted her phone. And...." Joe sighed, turning on his heel while making a face. "But I squeezed too hard. I'm done. Forget this. I'm out of here." The man tried to walk away, but he couldn't even get past Lucifer before being suddenly thrown through a window.

Lucifer had barely even moved at all, if I had blinked I would have missed it, and the shattering glass echoed in the mostly empty room. Joe hit the desk on the other side and I heard Chloe gasp.

"Did I squeeze too hard?"

"How did you...." Chloe mumbled and I had to quickly step in front of Lucifer to stop him from advancing on Joe.

"Lucifer, what are you doing? Stop!"

"Finally focusing my anger where it belongs." The man replied and I could of sworn I heard an actual growl rumble from his throat.

"Lucifer, stop!" I had to put my hands onto his chest to physically stop him from walking and he seemed to snap out of it as he glanced around and chuckled.

"Yes, of course. Your turn, Detective."

~

Watching Joe being taken away did give me a sense of satisfaction. He'd probably have a life sentence for what he had done, and Ty's innocence was proven as well.

"I still can't believe Joe did this. I wasn't ever gonna leave him, you know that? _Definitely_ gonna leave him now." Ty said while standing next to Lucifer. "But you know what? You, uh, you stayed good to your word, Lucifer. Thank you."

"Yes, well, now you owe me one." The two kind of smiled at each other until someone came running out of the crowd while shouting.

"Ty! Ty! Ty!" Debra ran for Ty and he went to meet her half way. They hugged and kissed, fawning over each other right by a police car.

"Warms the cockles, doesn't it?" Lucifer smiled while crossing his hands in front of himself. "So, detectives, looks like you've solved another case because of me."

"We solved this case _despite_ you." Chloe popped off.

"What? What about the cell phone I found? They was key evidence."

"Evidence you nearly destroyed."

"He what?"

"Almost deleted it." I told my partner when she looked at me.

"I got the leverage needed to crack Ronnie."

"You co-opted a sting operation for your own gain."

"_And_ I solved another crime. Identity theft." He chuckled while sliding his hands into his pockets. "Come on, admit it- we solved this one together. Or are you _both_ too egotistical to acknowledge _my_ help?"

"Okay, yeah, you didn't _completely_ destroy the case." Chloe nodded. "So you can stop blaming yourself, great."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"The whole reason you tried to prove Ty's innocence?"

"Was to catch the true culprit." Lucifer was looking at the blonde like she was crazy and she rolled her eyes while nodding.

"Yeah, sure."

"Aw, Lucifer, look at you in denial." I chuckled.

"Oh, hush, you ginger hellion."

"I love your pet names. Shows that you care." I joked while placing my hand over my heart.

"Pet names? You _wish_." He scoffed.


	4. Case 4

Slicking my wet hair back, I leaned into the spray of water to wash my face while I was rather lost in my head. I was still pretty tired with how early it was, but I had to get ready for work. I still needed to get dressed, eat breakfast, and feed the cat....

I paused as my hand went over the scar on my face, and my mind immediately jumped to that night. Being blinded by blood while trying to keep my partner alive. Lucifer, the gunshots, the screaming.

Sighing, I put a hand onto the shower wall while dropping my head to let the water hit the back of my skull. I still couldn't figure out how Lucifer came out of that unharmed- Jimmy was shooting point blank. Not to mention how frantic Jimmy had been at the institute.

And what about the incident with Nick and Josh? Or how he caused Joe to go flying with only one hand? Was he on drugs? Steroids?

My head jerked up when I heard something clattering. I listened for a second to be sure it wasn't just the cat, but the noise came again and it was too loud for that feline. Shutting the water off, I cautiously stepped out of the shower and grabbed my towel before ducking into my room for my gun.

Going towards the living room with my firearm raised, I saw nothing there but heard something in the kitchen. I could smell....food? I hadn't cooked anything yet, I was sure of it, so why was I smelling bacon and eggs?

I heard a thud and jolted as I turned towards the dining table, grabbing my gun with both hands now. I'd rather shoot straight and not die than worry about my modesty if someone had broken in to kill me.

"Lucifer?!" I was in shock at seeing the tall man as my towel pooled around my ankles.

"Well, _good morning_, Detective." He smiled, looking me up and down while walking away from the table. Quickly bending over, I covered myself back up and turned back to Lucifer as he was sliding his hands into his pockets.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Setting the table." He waved his hand and spoke as if the answer were obvious.

"So you broke into my house? How do you even know where I live?"

"Detective Decker actually told me! And I hope you don't mind, but I made a little brekkie." Lucifer nonchalantly went to the stove and pulled some bacon out of a pan. "You were taking forever in the shower. What _do_ you do in there?"

"You're _unbelievable_." I set my gun down and Lucifer turned to the pan with the omelette in it.

"Oh, thank you, but it's you who should take the compliment. How often do you work out? Are you prepping for when you go on your skull crushing spree?"

"I will shoot you."

"Tease. Do it. I'm immortal, remember?" Lucifer just went on cooking and I looked at him like he was an idiot. "Uh, do you have any truffle oil?"

"Get the fuck out of my house."

"We haven't eaten yet." He turned to the coffee pot and filled up a mug.

"Out. Now."

"Well, don't we need to discuss the next case?"

"There is no 'next case'. Get out." I went to grab him and physically drag him out, but of course, the cat chose now to come out and circle around Lucifer's legs.

"Oh, hello! I took you more for a dog person, to be honest. Now I see you're actually just a crazy cat person."

"I don't have enough time for a dog, and piss off."

"Now, hold on, what's this fellow's name?" Lucifer bent over to pick up the feline and the damn traitor was already purring.

"Before you say anything, he's had that name for 3 years." I stated as Lucifer found the black cat's collar.

"Why would I say- Oh! Oh, now that's just grand, Detective." Lucifer began to chuckle and I went around him to turn the stove off before pointing to the door. "Come now, we can all have a pleasant meal, no need to kick me out-" There was a knock at the door and I heavily sighed.

"Misha, it's Chloe."

"You got to be fucking kidding me." I went to answer the door and let my irritation show plainly on my face. "How could you do this to me?"

"Do wha- Oh!" Chloe tried to hide her laugh, seeing Lucifer standing in my house. "I thought it was your turn."

"My turn? Chloe, he _broke in_ while I was in the _shower_."

"I know I shouldn't laugh, but you do know that Lucifer is holding Morningstar, right?" Chloe stepped inside and I closed the door behind her.

"Perfect timing, Detective! I just finished making breakfast."

"Breakfast?" The blonde turned to me with a raised brow and I glared.

"Look what you've done."

~

"Day four. Down to three meat sticks, a half a bottle of water, 217 miles to L.A. I'm not sure we're gonna make it, 'cause my brother drives like a narcoleptic old lady. Say hi, Grandma!" The woman on screen laughed before the man threw a Slim Jim at her. "No, that's our only nourishment!"

"Her name's Lindsay Jolson. Just turned 22. She went missing catering a Players' Club event."

"Players' Club?"

"It's one of those skeezy pickup artist groups. You know, that teach geeks how to be sex gods." I replied while Chloe was watching the video.

"Got it."

"Apparently, Lindsay was last seen talking to the lead asshole. Carver Cruz, the founder."

"So he was interrogated?"

"His lawyer did all of the talking, though. There's a Players' seminar and after-party today." I glanced to Chloe as she lowered the tablet in her hands. "Dan wants us to go undercover."

"Why us? We're homicide."

"I asked the same thing and he said we were the best way in."

"We are?"

"Dan saw the guest list and apparently a lot of _high-end_ club owners are invited."

"Oh, come on. You've got to be kidding." Chloe's face fell but she saw that I wasn't joking. "Lucifer's on the list?"

"Yup."

"Yeah, of course he is. Wait, is that where we're going?" She questioned as I turned the corner after the light turned green.

"Yup."

~

"All right. But only 'cause it coincides _perfectly_ with my own plan." Lucifer smiled and my brows furrowed.

"What plan?"

"Well, to have sex with you, of course." My eyes widened and I looked to Chloe with a 'is he serious' face.

"What exactly happened between you two this morning?"

"Nothing!" I quickly said before raising my finger. "What happened to 'gingers creep you out'?"

"Oh, you're not _too_ bad, Detective. It'll only be a one time thing, however, 'cause you're still a little ankle biter."

"Yeah, no. Never going to happen. Look, I just need you-"

"See, you need me."

"The _department_ needs you, because you're the one-"

"I'm the one?" Lucifer looked rather amused, but I was only getting increasingly more irritated.

"On the list for the Player thing."

"You're quite adorable when you're flustered."

"I-" Scoffing while shifting on my feet, I pointed at myself. "I am _not_ flustered. I'm _ticked_."

"Now you're blushing; I'd say I'm making headway." Lucifer smirked while looking down at me and I couldn't deny that I was blushing because I could feel the heat in my cheeks.

"Let me make myself perfectly clear. I will never, _never_ sleep with you. _Never_. Got it?"

"Playing hard to get, I like it."

"When Hell freezes over, Lucifer."

"I can arrange that, actually."

"When you two are done here, we have a case to solve." Chloe piped up while wearing an amused smile.

~

"Well, hel-_lo_." Lucifer grinned as we entered the building and scantily clad women in fishnets were just standing there to greet the guests. They had their eyes glued to him while giving flirty smiles as we walked past. Even the woman at the nametag table was laying it thick with Lucifer.

"Here you are, Mr. Morningstar." The blonde smiled while putting his nametag onto the front of his suit jacket.

"Well, thank you, lovely."

"And here's something else you might need." She picked up a pen and piece of paper, quickly scribbling down her phone number.

"Why, yes, that might come in handy. Pardon the pun." Lucifer accepted the paper from her and I rolled my eyes as we walked away from the table.

"Whoa. Did you just number close the nametag girl?" A bearded guy with glasses stopped Lucifer with a look of awe on his face.

"Oh." Lucifer then slid the paper into the guy's front pocket. "Use this wisely. You're welcome."

"I can't believe you."

"Don't worry, Detective. I'm more of a leg man myself. Soon as you say the word, you'll have your turn."

"Wow, you've never been rejected by a woman, have you?" Chloe asked and Lucifer glanced to me, seeming to briefly look me over before turning to my partner.

"Or man."

"Get your hands off me!" Someone was shouting. "I want to talk to Carver Cruz!"

"I need you to leave right now, sir."

"Carver!" Looking to where the noise was coming from, I saw that it was the missing girl's brother. "Carver, can you hear me?! What'd you do to my sister?! Get out here, you coward!"

"It's okay. I got this." Chloe told the security guard after we hurried over "I know him."

"No, you don't."

"Look, I'm sorry. He has to leave the premises." The guard stated and I had to look up at him due to his size. He was still shorter than Lucifer, however, but broader and looked like he could break a person in half.

"Oh, I don't think that'll be necessary, Officer. Besides, isn't this quite boring? I mean, there are _several_ lovely ladies milling around out there. Which one do you desire?" Lucifer smiled while quirking up his brows."

"....You. I'm gay."

"Oh! Right." Lucifer grinned before waving his hand. "Well, my dance card is full with this one, I'm afraid. But the odds are _definitely_ in your favor out there. Probably not batting for the same team, but you never know...." He turned the guard towards the crowd. "So go on, then. Go forth and conquer. I know you want to."

"Yeah."

"Right." And the security guard wandered off. "Off you pop."

"You're Lindsay's brother." Chloe stated while crossing her arms.

"How'd you know that?" The man questioned and Lucifer answered while sticking his hands into his pockets.

"Because she's a cop."

"Great. Say that louder. I don't think everyone heard you."

"Right. Sorry, yes, we're here undercover to find out what happened to your sister." Lucifer began to whisper loudly and I had to close my eyes for a second to momentarily block out the ridiculous man next to me.

"If you can help me, I'll tell you what happened. Carver killed her."

"Killed her? You sure about that?"

"No, but....look, I know my sister. She's a good person. She's sweet. She wouldn't just run off. She's not even from L.A. I'm all she has out here. She's all I have."

"Kevin, I promise you, if anyone here hurt your sister, I'll find them." Chloe told the man.

"And I'll punish them." Lucifer added while smirking. "Any method you prefer. Nice solid flogging. Get the ol' swamp nuts in a vice, you know."

"Lucifer." I sighed to get him to stop.

"It's time to go now. Let us handle this, and if we hear anything, we'll be in touch."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Yeah."

"We've got this." Watching the man leave, we then went back into the crowd to continue what we came here to do. "You have to admit, we're quite a good team." My eyes scanned the faces around me as I tried to ignore Lucifer. "If you weren't so pent-up sexually, we'd be firing on all cylinders, I'd say."

"I'm not _'pent-up sexually'_."

"Oh, really?"

"Not that it's any of your business."

"The seminar is starting." Chloe waved her hand, walking on ahead as if she just wanted to leave us behind. "I'm assuming you learned most of your moves at events like these."

"I've never been to something like this before in my life. I certainly don't need any help getting people into bed. Till-" And instead of finishing his sentence he just waved his hand at me. "Were you hit on the head when you were small?" I just looked at him without saying a word. "No?"

Taking a seat, Chloe sat in the middle of Lucifer and I just before the seminar started. The lights went out as _Eye of The Tiger_ began to play over the speakers and lights flashed with lasers.

"What the Hell...." I mumbled and the crowd began to cheer as a man stepped onto the stage.

"_We_ are biological machines. _We_....are warriors. _We_....are players!" The crowd cheered again. "Gentlemen, we are _animals_. Men are wolves, and women....are the fluffy bunnies." The people all around us laughed, but not because what he said was funny, but because they apparently shared that view with the man on stage.

"Fluffy bunnies, my ass." I scoffed quietly while crossing my arms.

"So we must prepare ourselves for the hunt. How?"

"Follow the list." They all said at once.

"Yes! The C.K.C. The Conduct of Kick-ass Cavemen. One: Be seen." Carver pointed and the TV's on either side of the stage repeated his words in text.

"People pay for this?" Lucifer questioned while pointing to the stage.

"Yeah, 5,000 bucks." Chloe replied.

"Stand out. The peacock, the lion with his mane. Two: Be a protector. Duh. Women are hardwired to hook up with someone who can help them survive. It is simple biology, man. Three: Be brave. Take risks."

"Oh, maybe you should take notes." Chloe popped off to Lucifer.

"Four: Be a leader of men. And the most elusive. Five: Be confident. _You_....are....a player! Own it!" Carver stated and the crowd cheered again as Lucifer stood up and raised his hand.

"Excuse-Excuse me! Excuse me, question!" The applause died down and my partner and I looked at the club owner like he was insane.

"What are you doing?"

"The Q&A's after the speech, buddy."

"No, but it's quite pressing. What if you have all those manly whatnots and someone still doesn't respond?"

"You may think you have them, but you don't. That's why you're here, right? So, gentlemen, you follow these rules, and you will bed any Betty you desire, guaranteed."

"No. No. No, no, no. I'm certain I've got everything on your little list, and more, actually, yet this person here won't have sex with me." Lucifer pointed right at me and I slid down in my chair, very much wanting to become invisible at that very moment.

"Fuckin' perfect." I hissed as the crowd laughed.

"Just listen to the speech, buddy. The system works."

"No, but I _doubt_ that. Because....Because if I can't 'bed a Betty,' then how do you possibly expect any of these poor miscreants to succeed. Especially when they're taking advice from a-a wanker such as you?"

"All right, just sit down, man."

"Yeah, Lucifer. Sit down."

"I-I just.... Could we get the spotlight over here? Do we have that? Yeah, yeah." And then Lucifer was lit up from above. "Now, right here." Lucifer pointed and the light shifted as I tried to sink further down in the chair to hide my face. "Good. Right. Now, you're the expert. You tell me what's wrong with this picture."

"Well, first of all, are you sure that's even a woman?" Carver asked and people were chuckling.

"Well, not at the moment, but your whole biology spiel would still attest seeing as the detective still has a uterus." Lucifer waved his hand and the atmosphere shifted.

"Wait, detective?" Carter's face fell and Lucifer just kept going.

"Yes. I mean, talk about the shallow end of the dating pool."

"This is private property. Unless you have a warrant, you need to leave here immediately. Security! Security, her, out. Okay, we're gonna take a ten-minute intermission. All right, thank you."

"I haven't finished."

"Lucifer, do you ever fuckin shut up?"

~

"I know. I'm-I'm sorry Lieutenant. I- No. No. I've got it under control. And Mr. Morningstar, too, yes." Chloe was saying into the phone as we were walking down the street.

"Let me talk to him."

"It's _her_, and no."

"Really? Your boss is a she? Even better. Give me the phone, I'll fix it."

"No! You can't fix this. You've already said enough." Chloe snapped at Lucifer while covering the end of her cell. "Sorry. Not you. Yes, we-we'll figure out a way into the party. It's not a problem. An-and again, I-" My partner paused and looked at her phone as if the lieutenant had hung up on her.

"So we're going to the Player after-party."

"Not you. We are." Chloe pointed to herself and I.

"Well, I'm not sure how that's possible, now that you've blown your cover."

"You mean now that _you_ blew our cover?" I tilted my head as I put my hands onto my hips.

"I beg to differ. None of that would have happened if you'd just complied with my request."

"Do you _honestly_ think you can just ask people to have sex with you and they will?" Chloe crossed her arms while looking at Lucifer like he was an idiot.

"Well, I usually don't have to ask, actually. But trust me, it'd be a win-win. And probably another win after that. I mean, I have _tremendous_ stamina." I couldn't help but think about it for a split second- I mean, yeah, I kept saying no, but Lucifer was an attractive looking man. Problem was he was also an ass.

"There's a girl missing, Lucifer. She's probably in some Hellhole somewhere, scared out of her mind, if she's even still alive. And I found out the party is a cash-only event. That's a first for Carver. So our only suspect's probably about to run off to Mexico, and you're worried about boning Misha?"

"You're right. Sorry. Let's find the girl. Okay?"

"Yes."

"Sex later." Lucifer grinned and I shot him a glare. "Kidding! Sort of." Sighing through my nose, the man shifted on his feet. "So, where's the party?"

"Cold Bar."

"Really? Well, that place is notoriously overpriced to rent. If Carver wants cash, he shouldn't have it there."

"....You're right." Lucifer looked at me with confusion and I pat his arm as I walked past him. "Guess who just figured out how you can fix this?"

"Oh? Do tell."

~

Stepping out of the elevator, I paused at how dark the room was. The only light came from the windows and the backlight behind the wall of booze.

"....Lucifer? You better be here after calling me."

"Be out in a moment. Just getting ready." His voice echoed from my right and I wandered further into the penthouse.

"Okay.... Did you do what I told you and call Carver about the Player's Club?"

"Make yourself a drink, Detective."

"Uh-uh. No more drinks, no more blurred lines. No more breaking into my house or trying to sleep with me." I turned and glanced at the many bookcases on the left wall. "Look, the only thing between us is a _professional_ relationship. _I'm_ a police detective, and you-" Turning back to the right I completely stopped as- Penis. "Naked. Y-you're naked. Oh, my-" I would have looked away sooner, but for some reason my eyes were just glued to his body until I turned on my heel. I felt my face and ears heat up as I covered my mouth with a hand, rather shocked Lucifer had just come out in the nude.

"Speaking of my surprise visit yesterday, I decided turnabout's fair play. You know, tit for tat sort of thing." He chuckled.

"Lucifer, this is _beyond_ inappropriate."

"And brave, wouldn't you say? Number three on the C.K.C. list: take risks." Swallowing, I spotted a towel laying over the side of the couch and I picked it up to throw it in Lucifer's direction. However, when I looked over my shoulder to toss it, my eyes were briefly glued again to that expanse of tanned skin over muscle and his-

"Lucifer, just put some fuckin' clothes on." I threw the towel and turned away again.

"....All right. But seriously, darling, are you well? The berries are ripe and ready to be harvested. I mean, look at me." I hesitated to do so, but when I did he at least had his privates covered. "Huh?" Lucifer had his hands out at his sides as if displaying his own body to me. He was grinning and I noticed some moles and freckles scattered sparsely over his torso and arms.

Lucifer then slowly did a 360 turn and I felt a lump form in my throat at seeing his back.

"Now, you can't argue with that, can you?" He had a rather cocky tone, but my attention was now on the giant scars on either side of his spine just next to his shoulder blades.

"Lucifer....what happened.... What happened to your back? God...."

"Yeah, well, I suppose it is his fault."

"Whose fault?"

"My father."

"You're....you're dad did that to you?"

"No, no, no. That's where I cut my wings off."

"What?"

"Well, I didn't. Maze did. I told her to." His smile fell and I couldn't quite determine what I thought of his answer. I knew he thought he was the Devil, but.... Fuck.

"I'm being serious." Gently grabbing his arm, I had him turn around to get a better look at the scars. "What is-" I couldn't stop my own hand from reaching out and touching one of the scars that looked somewhat like burns. As soon as my fingers touched his back, though, he turned on his heel so quickly and caught my wrist in his hand.

"Don't, please." His voice actually wavered and I saw the pain in his eyes- all cocky bravado was gone. It took a second, but even he seemed taken back by his reaction.

"All right." My voice came out rather quietly and Lucifer dropped my hand while turning to his bedroom.

"I should get dressed. Otherwise, we'll miss the party." I could see the scars again since his back was to me. I crossed my arms, unconsciously touching my side.

"S-So you did make the call?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes. Party's at Lux. Turns out, the words 'open bar' are indeed effective. So, good on you."

"Okay."

"Can't go wearing that _scruffy_ little getup." Lucifer popped back out half-dressed while waving a finger at me. "You'll stick out like a sore cop. Women's clothes or men's?"

"Wha-"

"Women's or men's? Trust me, I've got both. Might not be in your size, but we'll have to make do."

"Uh, women's."

~

"Do I even want to know where you got these clothes from?" I questioned while straightening the leather jacket that had spikes on the shoulders. I still wore my own work boots, but had changed into a halter top with an attached, twisted collar and tight, leather pants that matched the jacket.

"Oh, it was left behind by one of my overnight guests."

"What was she wearing when she left?" My brows furrowed as I leaned on the bar and Lucifer turned to look at me.

"A smile."

"Uh-huh. If I catch anything from these clothes, I'm gonna destroy you."

"You know, you actually remind me of someone."

"Really? Who?"

"Oh, there he is." Lucifer's attention was elsewhere and I followed his line of sight to Carver.

"Yeah, he doesn't look nervous at all." I rose my eyebrows while watching the man fidget in his seat while constantly looking around.

"Hmm, so what's the plan, Detective?"

"For now, we avoid him. Mingle, find people who were at the party last week. See if anyone saw Carver with our missing girl."

"Can you even mingle? Mauling doesn't count." Giving Lucifer a look as he chuckled, I grabbed the band at the end of my braid and pulled it off. Putting it around my wrist, I loosened up my wavy hair and dropped it over my shoulder. Leaning back with my elbows on the bar, I just waited while raising my brows at Lucifer.

He looked momentarily confused, but what he hadn't realized was that nearly every guy in here was from that stupid seminar and I currently very much presented as a female.

"Hey." Not even two seconds after and a guy slid up beside me.

"Hi."

"Are you from Tennessee?"

"No."

"Because you're the only ten I see." The man was smiling, but I was not. That was a horrible pick-up line.

"Oh, you poor soul. Does that actually work?" Lucifer looked at the man with pity in his eyes.

"No."

"No, I didn't think so." Lucifer tilted his head and the guy was about to walk away, but I grabbed him by the front of the shirt and yanked him back, making him sit on a bar stool.

"Bad line, but you're kinda cute." I smiled while standing really close to him, my face only inches from his.

"R-really?" He chuckled and I placed my hand onto the bar behind him.

"Say, were you at that party last week?" I asked and his eyes were glued to my lips as I spoke and he shook his head. Stepping back, I pat his chest and returned to where I had been before.

"I love this song!" Another guy came up to me and Lucifer looked rather lost and confused. I tried not to cringe as the man was trying to dance right next to me. Chuckling, I tilted my head towards him.

"Hey, were you at the party last week?" I asked him and another guy was already coming up to me on my other side.

"Uh, I think this may have backfired, actually." Lucifer grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the growing cluster of desperate guys. "Oh, I think we've also been spotted." Looking back to Carver, I saw him quickly get to his feet and make to leave. "_Clearly_ a man with something to hide."

"Cut him off." I hit the back of my hand to Lucifer's chest and went the opposite directing to corner Carver. However, as we were closing in, the man reached into his jacket and pulled a gun while yelling.

"Move! Get out of the way!" The other people began to scream and scramble away from Carver. "Just-Just get out! Move!" He pushed someone down, trying to go a different direction to get out of the club. "Come on."

"Give me the gun, Carver." Lucifer nonchalantly walked up to the man while holding out his hand, acting as if he were only trying to take a toy from a child.

"Just-just let me go, okay? I need to go!"

"I'm afraid that's not possible, but I do have another option for you. How about a broken back? Hmm?" Lucifer raised his brows and Carver was momentarily confused before I kicked the back of his knees and twisted his wrist around his back as he dropped the gun. Resting my knee onto his spine, he was pinned with his face smushed against the floor.

"You don't understand, I have to go! They're gonna kill her now! You just killed Lindsay!"

"_They_ who?" I questioned, tilting my head as I looked down at the man. He didn't answer at first, so I added pressure to his arm and made him grunt in pain.

"The people who took her." Sighing, I glanced up at Lucifer while letting Carver go.

"I guess the party's over." Grabbing the back of Carver's jacket as he stood up and rubbed his arm, I drug him up the stairs and to Lucifer's penthouse to question him without interruption. "Where's Lindsay, Carver?"

"I-I don't know. I swear to you, somebody kidnapped her."

"Then why haven't you told the police?"

"Because they said they'd kill her if I did. Maybe they already have." He glanced away as we sat across from each other on the two couches.

"Excuse me, dear, I don't know why we bother with all these pithy little police questions." Lucifer stated while handing me a drink and sitting next to Carver. "Tell me....what game's the player playing, eh? What are you after?"

"I just want Lindsay back. I swear, I would never hurt her. I love her."

"But she's a fluffy bunny. You're a wolf. You-you've built an empire on the objectification of women."

"Yeah, I know. I'm a complete hypocrite. But I-I would give _anything_ to get her back."

"You humans. You never cease to amaze." Lucifer chuckled.

"All right, Carver, let's say what you're saying is true. How long have you and Lindsay been together?" Leaning forward, I rested my elbows onto my knees while looking at Carver.

"Four months. Next Tuesday. I tried to keep it quiet, 'cause, you know, I'm the man and everything. I guess it got out." He fidgeted and Lucifer gestured with his glass.

"So you're saying you slept with Lindsay on _multiple_ occasions, but you still want to be with her?"

"Yes, and for the rest of my life."

"Well, after four months, you haven't got her, you know, out of your system?" Lucifer chuckled, looking rather baffled by the notion. "How's that possible?"

"Lucifer." I gave him a look before turning to Carver. "You have no idea where they're holding Lindsay?"

"No. But they did send this to me....after the seminar." Carver pulled out his phone and showed it to me. It was a picture of Lindsay rather dirty, but alive. "Said no more cops or she's dead."

"So the kidnappers were there yesterday watching you."

"I just hope they weren't at the party. If they hurt her-"

"It'll be okay. Is there anyone you can think of that might do this to you?" I asked as Carver set his phone down.

"Uh, I'm kind of a polarizing guy. Okay, the hater list is long." He stated while Lucifer wandered over to his balcony. I was about to ask another question, but I heard Lucifer talking.

"Hello, this is Lucifer Morningstar."

"Who are you talking to?"

"Shh!"

"Don't you shush me. Who's on the phone." I walked out to the balcony and the man ignored me to continue talking on the cell.

"All one word, that's right. Yes, I'll be speaking on Carver's behalf from now on." You have got to be fucking kidding me. "No. No, I'm not a cop." Lucifer scoffed. "I _assure_ you."

"Is that the-"

"Yes, it's the kidnappers."

"The fuck are you doing?!" We were whispering now but Lucifer turned his back on me to keep talking on the phone.

"Of course we have the money. Just give me a time and location."

"Give me the phone." I held out my hand and Lucifer just raised his own while tutting at me.

"No, I promise you, no police. All right? Okay, then. See you shortly. Bye-bye."

"Wait, wait! Proof of life."

"Oh! Um, just a minute. How do we know Lindsay's still alive? No, they've hung up." Lucifer shook his head and the urge to punch him rose.

"What are you doing?" Carver asked while stepping onto the balcony.

"Not to worry. I've handled it. I'll be making an exchange on your behalf this evening. Cash for your lady love, all right?"

"Really? Uh, but why would you do that for me?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Lucifer smiled. "Number two on your list: be a protector. Is it working?" The taller male turned to me and I was glaring.

"You're not making the exchange alone."

"Afraid so. I promised, no police. A deal's a deal, especially one with the Devil." He chuckled. "Besides, I'm the only one not risking his life on this. Immortal, remember?"

"We'll see how immortal you are when I-" I cut myself off when Carver's phone pinged.

"Carver, I'm all right." Lindsay's voice came from the phone and Carver looked near tears as he watched the screen. "I'm a.... I don't know where I am. Please come get me. I love you. Please." She sobbed before her cry cut out.

"I'm coming with you." Carver raised his head.

"I can't let you do that." Sighing, I ran my hand through my hair. "I'm not gonna call this in- yet- but you _have_ to stay here. No discussion. And I'm coming with you."

"Fine. You'll have to wait in the car. You might scare them half to death."

~

"Ten more minutes. Patience."

"Can't really be patient when this whole thing is just...._fishy_."

"Fishy? It's a kidnapping, Detective. Cool ranch puff?" Lucifer asked while holding the blue bag open towards me.

"....No, thanks."

"No? It's funny, isn't it? You'd think the king of Hellfire would be more of a flaming hot guy, but love these bad boys." I heard crunching and I chuckled.

"Say you really are the Devil- all-powerful, immortal, yada, yada, ya. Does that mean you don't feel pain at all?"

"Mmm. I like this line of questioning. Does this mean you're finally coming around?"

"No. Answer the question."

"Well, I," He chuckled. "I do feel something, but it's not _pain_ so much as, uh, a pressure, a nuisance, really."

"Okay, so what does it feel like if you get shot?" There was a pause and Lucifer leaned over to flick my arm. "Ow."

"Well, you asked."

"But that's it? Does it just, like, bounce off you?"

"Well, there's no wound or blood, if that's what you mean. Can verify with something sharp if you like."

"....Tempting, but I'll pass." And I actually had to keep myself from pulling out my knife just to check.

"So, does this mean that you believe me? I'm afraid I can't offer anything obvious like a tail as proof."

"Pity. How about horns?"

"No, afraid not. That's the stuff of movies and TV. They always get it wrong."

"Well, I've seen some things I can't explain, but I don't really believe in all that Bible stuff."

"So you're an atheist. How ironic."

"After the whole cult bullshit, I read the actual Bible. Overrated if you ask me, too many rules and God actually seems like a dick."

"Oh, Detective, I think I might actually like you- despite the whole ginger thing."

"I mean, the diseases, the disasters- how is someone like that merciful? At least the Devil punished the _guilty_, not the innocent." I chuckled and waved my hand. "But, yeah, I don't really believe in the whole fiery damnation or whatnot."

"Does it scare you?"

"How can I be scared of something I don't believe in?"

"Do I scare you?" Lucifer shifted in the passenger seat while furrowing his brows and looking at me.

"Scare? No. But I am wary of you."

"Whatever for?"

"Lucifer," I turned and looked him in the eye while having a serious expression. "you sent a grown man that was roughly 200+ pounds flying with one hand. There's good reason to be cautious around you." Turning back, I paused while still feeling Lucifer's eyes on me. "Is that Carver?"

"Hmm?"

"How the fuck did he get here?"

"Oh, he must have followed us. Well done, Detective."

"He didn't follow us. He must have gotten the address somehow."

"Or someone told him."

"Either way, he's gonna get someone killed. Probably himself." I popped off, watching the man trying to quietly enter the building.

"This love thing makes you all quite stupid, doesn't it?" Lucifer popped off and I sighed while getting out of the car. Taking my gun from it's holster, I flicked off the safety and went along the building, checking the area for any cars or people.

"Lucifer!" I quietly called to the man just going straight for the door.

"Sorry, but I gave my word- no police."

"You fuckin-"

"Don't worry, Detective. I'm immortal, remember?" Lucifer said through the now locked door and walked off. Groaning, I pulled out my phone.

~

Picking up the pace when I heard a gun go off, I stayed low with my own firearm raised. Of course, as I got closer to where the noise had come from, I began to hear Lucifer's voice traveling through the warehouse.

"Chlamydia, the clap, raging case of crabs- _that's_ what you deserve, not death. And you....how are you any better? Why do humans think they can rectify one evil with another? I mean," He was chuckling from what I could hear, but I had no clue who he was really talking to or what it was about. "it's clearly the first time this reptile has truly loved a woman, and this is his reward?"

"Get away from her!" A man shouted and my brows furrowed because I could swear it sounded like Kevin Jolson. There was a grunt followed by coughing and I was getting closer now.

"Oh, God! I'm sorry!" Was that....was that Lindsay?

"Sorry?"

"Please don't hurt me."

"Why does everyone say that before they're punished?"

"Don't kill me!"

"Lucifer! Back away from the girl right now." I rose my voice, turning the corner to see the dark eyed man standing over Lindsay as she was cowering and sobbing.

"Detective, you should leave." I blinked a few times, thinking my eyes were playing tricks on me since I had seen glowing red eyes for a split second in Lucifer's reflection in the metal panel to his right.

"What...." I couldn't even finish the question just because of how ridiculous it was, but I was seriously about to ask 'what are you'.

"I've been trying to tell you, I'm the Devil." Lucifer turned to face me, answering as if he knew what I would have said and I could only shake my head while scoffing.

"That's-that's not even possible."

"I assure you, Detective, it is. I mean, you've said yourself, there are things you can't explain. You've been in a cult, read the Bible, you've even seen things, and yet you still don't want to believe? You need more proof? You've got the gun. Come on, shoot me."

"Lucifer, I-I can't just shoot you."

"Sure you can! Go on, give her a squeeze, we'll be good to go." He grinned, honestly wanting me to shoot him.

"No."

"Just shoot me, Detective! Please! Because maybe you'll finally realize-" I shot him in the leg and heard the bullet casing hit the ground. "Good for you! See? Hardly hurts."

"I'm a fucking idiot."

"Gah. Actually, no, it's hurting a little bit." Lucifer grabbed his leg and I looked at him like he was an idiot. "It's- Gah! It's hurting a lot. Son of a bitch, that really hurts!" Lucifer lifted his hands and I saw blood covering his fingers. "....I'm bleeding." He sounded shocked and I heard sirens in the distance.

"Of course you're fuckin' bleeding!"

"I'm bleeding." Lucifer just repeated and looked at me as if I had grown a second head.

"Fuck, what did I just do." I ran my hand through my hair, trying to get the cogs in my head to turn faster since I was at a loss at why I had shot him. Of course it'd bleed, of course it'd hurt- he wasn't actually the Devil.

"I don't....I don't bleed. It's-" Lucifer grunted as he dropped to one knee and I rushed to his side while holstering my gun.

"Fuck, Lucifer, I'm so sorry!" Sliding off my jacket, I quickly wrapped it around his leg and used the sleeves to tie it off. "Just-just- An ambulance will be here soon, okay?"

"What does this mean?"

"It means I shot you. And I'm a fucking moron. Fuck, I'm so sorry." Clenching my jaw, I shook my head. _'I'm in so much trouble.'_

"Ah! It really hurts!"

"Misha!" Chloe came rushing over with SWAT right behind her and I couldn't even look at her.

"What's happening to me?" Lucifer still looked so shocked and confused and Chloe was right beside us now.

"Oh, my God! What happened?"

"Me." I huffed.

~

"Well, speak of the Devil." The lieutenant said as I walked over. Carver was being taken to the hospital for the bullet wound on his back, but it seemed to be nothing more than a flesh wound with no serious damage. Lindsay and Kevin were being taken into custody, and Lucifer was leaning on the front of the squad car right next to the lieutenant. "Mr. Morningstar here was just telling me everything you did in there."

"Right." I dropped my head while rubbing the back of my neck. "Lieutenant-"

"I was just telling your boss if you hadn't acted in the way that you did, then, well, all Hell would've broken loose. Isn't that right?" Lucifer grinned at me and I paused. Was he....

"Right."

"Mm."

"Right. Yes, um...."

"But you caught the bad guys; that's the main thing."

"Again, I'm sorry that you got caught in the crossfire, Mr. Morningstar."

"Oh, it's just a graze. I hardly felt it." The lieutenant chuckled as he glanced down at his leg. "And call me Lucifer."

"Lucifer." She smiled and it was obvious she was like seemingly every other woman when it came to Lucifer. "Thank you again for all of your help."

"You are _so_ welcome." Lucifer nodded and the lieutenant slowly walked away while still eyeing him. "Bye, now."

"I thought you didn't lie."

"I don't. But I don't always tell the whole truth."

"Bastard." I shook my head while softly laughing. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Come on, I'll drive you home. Chloe's getting close to chewing my head off for even letting you be here."

"I should bloody hope so, now you've nearly crippled me."

"Wuss." I helped him stand by holding his arm and he began to limp towards the car with me right next to him as he chuckled.

~

"Morningstar, please tell me you're in the mood to cuddle." I called while turning on the kitchen light. I heard a garbled meow as the feline came running with his tail in the air. "You would _not_ believe my day."

Reaching into the freezer, I grabbed a popsicle and ripped it open before putting it into my mouth. Morningstar jumped onto the counter and was sniffing at something on my shirt.

"What? Did I spill something?" Looking, I stopped as I saw blood drying on my shirt. Clenching my jaw, I pulled my shirt off and threw it across the room. With my back to the fridge, I slid down to the floor and finished my popsicle in utter silence.


	5. Case 5

"She snuck out of the house. I thought she was asleep."

"Mrs. Cortez, I'll find who caused your daughter's death. I promise you." Chloe said to the crying woman before I lead her away to have a seat.

Making sure there was a box of tissue nearby, I asked someone to bring her some water before turning and seeing Chloe walking off with Dan. They seemed to be discussing something until Dan pointed and they both stopped. Chloe looked over her shoulder and spotted me looking her way before motioning me to come over.

"What?"

"Misha, is it just us, or is Lucifer sitting on my desk?" Chloe crossed her hands in front of her and I looked.

"I guess it's your day to have him, Dear. Hope you two have fun."

"Misha." She stopped me when I went to walk away and I sighed. "Please tell me I'm hallucinating." Chloe popped off while going to her desk.

"Well, I am dreamy, but try to contain yourself."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm not actually here to see you." Lucifer replied and Chloe grinned at me.

"Guess it's _your_ day, _honey_."

"Oh, were you two fighting over who gets me? I'm flattered, but no, I'm not here for you either. I've come to talk to your boss. About a shooting." Lucifer rubbed his leg and I narrowed my eyes.

"I thought you had my back on this." I hissed lowly. "If the department finds out what really happened, I could lose my badge."

"What, you mean the fact that you shot me on purpose?" Lucifer had been whispering at first but nearly yelled at the end and I nervously laughed while looking around. Grabbing the front of his shirt, I yanked him down while leaning on Chloe's desk.

"Which I said I was sorry for, like, a hundred times. And, honestly, I don't think it even left a scar." I whispered and Lucifer gasped while leaning back and putting a hand over his heart.

"Didn't it?"

"Mr. Morningstar?" The lieutenant called from her office doorway. "I can see you now."

"Splendid. We've so much to discuss." Lucifer walked away while grinning at me.

"I know you don't like him, but did you actually have to shoot him, Misha?"

"In my defense, a lot of freaky shit's been going on and he told me to do it." I sighed while walking over to my desk to wait in agony until Lucifer and Olivia came back out of the office. The minutes seemed to drag on, but when they finally came out, I got to my feet. "Lieutenant, I can explain."

"Oh, you better explain why you and your partner have been keeping such a _valuable_ resource all to yourselves." She gestured to Lucifer and I looked to Chloe as my brows furrowed. She didn't look like she knew what the lieutenant was talking about either and just sort of shrugged.

"E-excuse me?"

"We have someone who can make Benny Choi talk."

"Someone with charm, likability...." Lucifer smiled.

"And has real ties to the community." Olivia nodded and Chloe popped off under her breath.

"Here it comes."

"Lucifer Morningstar has volunteered to act as liaison in the Paola Cortez case." She handed me a file and I just looked down at it. "You're welcome, Sobieski."

"Thanks."

"Decker." Olivia nodded to Chloe before returning to her office.

"This wack job is totally gonna get us killed." Chloe sighed.

~

"What could you have possibly said to con your way into another case?"

"Well, I simply offered the lieutenant a favor. She gets what she wants, and I get what I want- a nice _juicy_ gang war."

"You mean you offered to help _prevent_ a gang war, right?" Chloe snapped and the club owner was still smiling.

"Tomato, tom-ah-to. But, see, that's why we make such a great team. The 'he said, she said, ginger said' of it all. The yin-yang, the fireworks."

"You're just a glorified ride-along." I scoffed.

"Just think, you two and me, close proximity at all times."

"Yeah, in L.A., we call that 'stalking'." Chloe shot Lucifer a look.

"It's wonderful, isn't it? Uh, when do I get my own gun?"

"I wouldn't trust you with my kid's lightsaber."

"And when do I get-"

"I'll never let you drive." My partner snatched the keys from Lucifer's hand right after he picked them up. "If we're going to be forced to work with you again, _we_ call the shots."

"You most certainly do. Right in the leg, in the imp's case."

"You told me to do it!" I lowered my voice while walking next to Chloe and raised my finger. "It was only in a moment of doubt, and for the _tiniest_ moment I thought you might actually be the Devil."

"I _am _the Devil. Historically invincible, until now, and that's what makes this case so exciting- _real_ danger."

"Shut up."

"It's the perfect opportunity to see what other mortal qualities I have." Lucifer said as we stepped into the elevator and the blonde pushed the button for what floor we needed.

"Okay. You want to feel new things."

"Exactly!" Lucifer grinned and I slapped him across the face, causing his head to jerk to the side.

"Misha!"

"How's that?"

"Bloody Hell! That hurt!"

"Mm."

"Do it again." He smiled and my shoulders slumped. Leaning on the back wall, I crossed my arms while Chloe was shaking her head. "So where to, eh? Stakeout, ambush? You know, I'm quite skilled at restraints."

"No, I'm taking you home."

"Oh, did you know?"

"That I'd last about ten minutes with you? I don't know, call it a gut feeling." Chloe spoke with heavy sarcasm.

"Well, it's a successful one. We'll be right on time."

"....On time for what?"

~

"Lucifer, my man!"

"Benny!" The men greeted each other and my eyes lit up when I spotted the pig on a leash. "Nice to see you." They hugged and Chloe gave Lucifer a look.

"So you're friends with Benny Choi and his blinged-out pet pig. Of course you are."

"Mm-hmm."

"Oh, my goodness, what's its name?" I asked, crouching down as the pig came sniffing at me with a wiggling pink nose.

"His name is Pig Diddy." Benny replied as I was scratching the animal behind its jaw.

"That's great." I snorted.

"I'm surprised you're not trying to eat it. You know, the whole food chain and what not." Lucifer popped off and I flipped him the bird.

"Misha loves animals." Chloe sighed. "And into 'only killing what you need to survive'."

"Uh, this is my assistant Hector." Benny waved his hand to the big guy behind him before passing the pig's leash to him.

"Oh, someone love his mommy?" Lucifer asked, pointing to the tattoo on the guy's arm.

"Ex-Marine, bitch."

"Right. Yes, Benny and I go back to the start of his very impressive career."

"Let me guess, you did him a favor." I piped up while scratching under Pig Diddy's chin.

"Lucifer helped me get my first show. He was a real inspiration. I try to reflect that in my art." Benny explained.

"Any idea who took a shot at you?" Chloe questioned.

"No."

"No recent threats, nothin'?"

"Look, I'm no snitch. Even if I did know, I can't talk. I'm an artist. I process tragedy through my work."

"Would you prefer to process tragedy back at the precinct? 'Cause I have a holding cell that could _really_ use an artist's touch."

"Yes, Benny, that favor you owe me, I'm calling in my IOU. Answer the detective's questions." Lucifer brought his drink to his lips and Benny hesitated at first.

"Hector clashed with some punks in Latin Kings colors that night."

"We were at capacity, they wanted in." Hector said. "They were making threats, they were upset."

"And you didn't mention this at the crime scene because....?"

"My fans aren't just buying shoes. They're buying Benny Choi. Artist, activist, man of the people. You know, I wore colors back in the day. Asian Boyz. I was low level. You know, a punk. Got out before the cops even knew my name."

"Ah, protecting your rep. Wouldn't want to risk that seven-figure endorsement deal, would we?"

"I didn't talk because if a Latin King hears an ex-Asian Boy done dry-snitched him to the cops? Those thugs will retaliate on principal. I was trying to prevent more death."

"Well, aren't we the little saint?"

"Latin Kings versus Asian Boyz. That really narrows it down." Chloe shifted on her feet. "Did you get names?" Benny gestured to Hector.

"Diego, Dani, I don't know. A couple, I think. Joined at the hip."

"Mm-hmm."

"Diego and Dani. Right. You need to call me if you remember anything else." Chloe handed over her card to Benny.

"....Uh, yeah, I'll call. But be careful. Them Latin Kings about to raise Hell."

"My '_speciality_'." Lucifer chuckled.

"Goodbye, Pig Diddy." I waved to the snorting pig while standing.

~

"Did it ever occur to you to tell us you that you're tight with Benny? That you gave one of your favors to a former gang felon?"

"Well, I've been giving favors for thousands of years. Would you like a peek at my ledger?"

"No, I'd like you to follow basic protocol."

"And I'd love to continue the debate on our opposing views of police work, so how about we hit the cop bar, and get dangerous with some bottom shelf, huh?" Chloe and Lucifer were going back and forth as we were walking outside to the car.

"A girl's dead and you want to go on a pub crawl."

"Oh, liquid courage. I hear the Paddock Lounge is every new detective's rite of passage."

"Forget it. We need to wait for an I.D. on those kids. 150,000 active gang members in L.A., it could take a while."

"Oh, you're right. No time for a quick drink, then."

"We're on duty." I stated, tossing the keys to Chloe as we approached the vehicle.

"You are the oldest young people I've ever met! And coming from an immortal, that's saying something."

"Look, I'm not gonna drink at a bar where everyone hates me." The blonde stated.

"Did you ever consider they hate you for that very reason?"

"Yeah, they hate me for several reasons."

"Well, don't let those Philistines inhibit _your_ right to toast _our_ first break in the case- come on! It's the least you could do. Besides, you know, I....need something to dull the pain." Lucifer looked right at me while rubbing his leg and limping like a wounded dog.

"....Fine, now will you just shut up about the leg?"

"No promises." The man chuckled, then exaggerated his limping even more while leaning on the car as he went to the back passenger door. "Ooh! Aah!"

"Oh, shut up!"

~

"Here comes that bitch, Decker."

"Who the Hell's that guy?"

"Want me to lose this guy?" Voices muttered as we went up to the bar. I could smell booze clearly in the air and heard cue balls striking at the pool tables as music played from the speakers overhead.

Sitting down, I could easily feel eyes one Chloe and I. The cops here didn't even try to mask their distaste for us.

"Well, somebody's not being crowned homecoming queen, are they?"

"Yeah. Order. Please." Chloe kept her voice low as she tried to look anywhere but at the other cops.

"Right. Uh, three shots of your finest swill, please, love." Lucifer yelled to the bartender.

"You got it."

"Oh, I'll have a water." My partner waved and the woman behind the bar nodded. "So, about this whole favor thing. What....what is it? What are you, some kind of loan shark? Con man? Godfather with a twist?"

"But surely you've heard the expression...." Lucifer smirked as his shots were placed in front of him and Chloe got her water.

"'Deal with the Devil'?"

"Mm-hm!"

"Come on, give me a break."

"Chloe, he thinks he's _the_ Devil. Known for his bargains and deals with humanity, often in exchange for a favor or their soul. There's countless tales, countless movies, all revolving around the aspects of these deals- even warnings because you may never know what you'll have to give up in return if it's not specified right then and there."

"Misha, I'm beginning to think you may be a fan." Lucifer chuckled before downing one of his shots.

"Who would even take a deal like that?"

"They _all_ do." Lucifer gave her a look and I leaned onto the bar while glancing to the blonde.

"Well, desperate people for starters. Those with hope, dreams, ambitions. You name it."

"Palmetto bitch." A rough voice popped off as a man leaned over to take a beer from the bartender. Chloe said nothing as he walked away and instead grabbed one of Lucifer's shots.

"Ooh! Juicy! Do tell."

"That's Anthony Paolucci." Chloe sighed. "He's partners with the guy who took a bullet in the Palmetto case- Malcolm Graham."

"Ah, yes, the infamous Palmetto."

"Malcolm got shot meeting with some gangsters, and....Paolucci thinks he took the bullet like a hero; I think he was on the take."

"Aha! So you're a snitch. A nog. No wonder nobody likes you." I shot Lucifer a look and he pointed. "You don't count, ginger."

"Yeah, you'd think I was guilty of a crime."

"Yeah, you know what they say: 'Snitches end up in ditches.'"

"Oh, thanks, man. I feel so much better." Chloe was clearly being sarcastic, but Lucifer didn't seem to get that. "No, I don't know, I just....I was following my gut, I guess."

"Caught in the crosshairs of another man's crime."

"I don't need your sympathy, but thank you."

"Fair enough." The club owner turned in his seat while looking back and getting up. "Still, no excuse for that man's rudeness."

"No, no, no, no- I can handle Paolucci. I don't need you to stand up for me." Chloe grabbed his wrist to stop him and I raised my eyebrows. What exactly was Lucifer even planning to do in a bar full of cops?

"Understood." Lucifer walked off anyway and Chloe turned to me.

"....Should we just leave him?"

"He has no sense of self preservation."

"Maybe he just wants to talk?" The blonde and I both looked over our shoulders to see Lucifer talking to Paolucci while pointing to Chloe. Lucifer then swung his fist and the cop went down.

"Ah, fuck." I squinted while cringing and Chloe nearly jumped from her stool.

"Are you crazy? Let's get out of here." She hissed to the grinning club owner.

~

"Okay, Latin Kings turf. You need to have our backs on this."

"Oh, you can count on me, detectives."

"I still say we should leave him the car." I popped off while unbuckling and looking to the house the car was parked in front of.

"I feel if we don't keep an eye on him, he'll cause more trouble."

"Good point."

"Hey, I'm right here." Lucifer raised his hands in the backseat.

"All right, Dani and Diego Ramirez. Married straight out of juvie; real hotheads."

"Oh! Do we get to kick in the door? As the self-sacrificing partner, I volunteer to go first."

"No, there'll be no kicking in of anything, unless we have a warrant."

"Or people are in immediate danger." I added.

"You better start taking this case more seriously." Chloe told Lucifer and the man made a face. "If this escalates to a gang war-"

"Yes, yes, it could spiral out of control- blood could run in the streets, fire could rain down. You sound just like your ex."

"What do you mean- you spoke to Dan?"

"Mm! He dropped by Lux. Kept rambling on about keeping you safe. Quite condescending, if you ask me."

"What _is_ it with the men in my life?"

"I'm a man in your life?" Lucifer grinned as Chloe got out of the car. Following her out, I quirked up a brow while gesturing to Lucifer in the back seat. Without saying a word, the blonde raised the key fob and locked the vehicle. I snorted while seeing Lucifer's face fall as he looked down at the door. "Ah, wait! You've seem to have forgotten something!"

"Act like a child, get treated like a child." Chloe retorted as we walked up to the house. There were a few windows propped open with wooden boards as music came from inside. Standing on either side of the door, we glanced around to check the yard and sides of the porch before turning to the front door. Chloe knocked loud and clear before speaking. "Diego and Dani Ramirez, LAPD. Need to ask you a few questions."

There was no answer so Chloe knocked again.

"LAPD! Open up!" Waiting again, a woman shrieking came from inside. My partner backed up, pulling out her gun as I kicked in the door. She went in first as I grabbed my gun, and we walked side by side through the house, checking each room as we moved towards the where the screams came from.

"Who the Hell are you?!"

"What are you doing here?!" Getting to the back room, we passed through a curtain and saw Dani and Diego in bed. "What are you doing in my house, man?!"

"How the Hell did you get out of the car?" Chloe questioned, seeing a smug looking Lucifer sitting in an armchair in the corner by the bed.

"Child's play, and good thing I did." He stated while standing. "There was immediate danger. He was about to leave this woman completely unsatisfied."

"What the-"

"Ah! Back on the bed." I warned Diego as he was getting up.

"He's your partner?"

"Long story."

"Cops harass us no matter what we do! And now they're breaking into our house?! I should sue that pervert!" Dani yelled.

"You have my blessing." Chloe popped off. "But first, let's talk Benny Choi."

"Yes, did you attempt to use him as target practice the other night?"

"That wasn't us!"

"No."

"Okay, well, witnesses said they heard you making threats at the door."

"No, we-we just wanted in. We wanted a pair of Benny's sweet kicks."

"Enough to pay for them with Paola Cortez's blood?" Lucifer asked and Diego began to tear up.

"Paola was Diego's cousin, okay? It's _wack_ what happened to her. Why do you think he's so upset?"

"I promised I'd get her in the show. There wasn't enough room for three so....we gave her our spot. She wanted to be a designer."

"Sorry, is that-is that flop sweat or is that a tear? That's- Oh! Oh, bloody Hell." Lucifer made a face as Diego broke down crying. "This is our bad guy? No wonder he can't get it up."

"Lucifer, just shut up." I shot the man a glare.

"Look, if you didn't take a shot at Benny, then help us get justice for Paola. Tell us what you know, all right?"

"If anyone had beef with Benny Choi," Diego sniffed. "it's Yellow Viper."

"'Yellow Viper'? Sounds like a venereal disease." Lucifer laughed.

"He got out of jail a few nights before Benny's show. He was a big-deal graffiti artist, ran with Benny back in the day, then took the fall on some B&E." Dani explained. "He got five and change, while Benny got rich and famous."

"Well, it does sound like this Viper fellow has every reason to punish Benny."

"We need to present a unified front. Speculate later, not in front of them." Chloe whispered to the club owner.

"Got it. So, Viper's beef killed your cousin then, eh?" The blonde and I both shot him looks. "What? That wasn't speculation. That was a statement of potential fact."

"And if we ever run into him, he won't have to worry about no cops."

"So you're just gonna sit around and _wait_ for revenge? That's rather lazy." Lucifer waved his hand.

"You're doing the _opposite_ of helping, Lucifer." I grumbled.

"What? I was promised a gang war. Instead I get a cry baby. This is boring."

"All right, tough. Right now, we need to warn Benny that his buddy Viper's back in town. My apologies for him." Chloe gestured to Lucifer.

"Thanks ever so." Lucifer popped off as we were leaving and Chloe pulled out her phone after it beeped. "Oh? Let me guess. Anemic sext from Sir Douche?"

"No, from Benny." Her brows furrowed. "Someone else is dead."

"Ooh! Less boring!"

~

"Benny?" Lucifer called out as we entered the warehouse full of giant canvases on display and motorcycles.

"Some street artist."

"Oh, dear."

"I don't think that's paint." I sighed, looking down at the blood puddle coming from the other side of the paintings. Lucifer crouched down, sticking his fingers right into it before sticking them into his mouth.

"Mm. Definitely blood, though. But curiously, not human." Chloe scoffed in disgust and I was clearly cringing.

"Lucifer, gross, man. Seriously."

"What?"

"You're a serious health code violation, aren't you?"

"Okay, you two. Don't have time for this." Chloe huffed, rounding the paintings with her gun in her hands. "Benny?"

"Poor Diddy." I heard whimpering and saw Benny sitting on a bench, his pig covered with stained fabric at his feet.

"This is the murder?"

"Pig Diddy!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know who else to call. Ain't no 911 for pets."

"Bacon for dinner, I guess." Lucifer popped off and I glared at him. "And my deepest condolences, Benny."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Hector and I went to an opening. Came back to find....it's Pig Diddy."

"Were you aware that your old friend Yellow Viper was released from prison last week?"

"No, I had no idea he was out."

"No phone calls? No contact?" Chloe questioned.

"I sent him letters when he was inside San Quentin. Money for lawyers, too. He sent the letters back all torn up. Didn't take a dime. I always felt bad for how things turned out." Benny explained as Hector came out with a tray of lit candles. "How I got lucky. Viper went down. He was my best friend-"

"Well, with friends like that, I'd hide the knives." Lucifer raised his eyebrows while sliding his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, Viper must've snuck into my show. He fired those shots. Killing Pig Diddy was a message."

"All right, we'll get a squad car to watch your house tonight. Viper comes by, you'll be safe." My partner stated and Hector began to set the candles around the deceased pig.

"Aw, y'all don't know him like I do. He's fierce. He won't stop till it's my blood on the floor."

"Thanks, Benny."

"My condolences for Pig Diddy." I nodded to Benny and he nodded back as Chloe and Lucifer walked away.

"You know, they really don't make bad guys like they used to." Lucifer said lowly.

"We need to get word to Viper's parole officer." Chloe was already typing on her phone while talking. "Track him down before he can get to Benny."

"Finally, some real action. I'm more than ready to face the danger of the notorious Yellow Viper."

~

"I mean, seriously, a community center?" Lucifer whined as we were walking down a hall. "This is where we'll find the deadly Yellow Viper?"

"According to his parole officer."

"Oh, after five years behind bars, a brothel would be my go-to."

"You know, I've been thinking about that favor that you gave Benny." My partner stopped walking, making Lucifer and I stop as well and look at her. "Did it also involve getting him off on the felony B&E charge that put Viper in prison instead?"

"Well, I may have pulled a few strings- Why?" Lucifer grinned.

"Well, if Viper hadn't have gone to prison, he wouldn't have targeted Benny and shot up his show, which means Paola Cortex would still be alive."

"Wait, you're not seriously blaming me for that girl's death?"

"Just stating fact." Chloe shook her head. "Cause and effect; intended or not."

"No, no. I-I can't be held responsible for what happens _after_ I give someone a favor. I mean, if there's one thing the Devil knows, it's that people need to take responsibility for their own bad behavior."

"Yes, people _do_ need to take responsibility for their own bad behavior." The blonde nodded while pointedly looking at Lucifer.

"I just said that. Are you hearing impaired?"

"Oh, look! The staircase that leads to where Viper is! How convenient." I spun on my heel and went down the stairs to not get drug into whatever was happening between Lucifer and Chloe.

"Smooth." The blonde called after me, catching up to walk at my side.

"What?"

"Running away."

"I would never."

"Hmm. Yellow Viper, I presume." She mumbled as we saw a man talking to a group of people- mostly teens- while graffiti art was on the wall behind him.

"He's teaching art to youngsters." Lucifer stated. "I mean, this bad guy thing's gonna be all the joke now. What next- cuddles and ice cream?"

"You're just jealous you don't get cuddles and ice cream."

"Oh, please. I could have both of those things whenever I want."

"We've been spotted." Chloe slid her hands into her pockets and we looked to see Viper staring right at us. He came over, not looking very pleased as the others watched.

"Private class."

"I'm Detective Decker, this is my partner Detective Sobieski. We need to ask you a few questions about the shooting at Benny's fashion show."

"You got a warrant? If not....beat it. I'm not talking to cops."

"Oh, do you have something to hide, Mr. Viper? Or do you go by Yellow?"

"Oh, you think I'm gonna let you bust my balls in front of these kids?" The man squared up to Lucifer. "Arrest me, or step off." He turned away.

"How charming."

"Well, he's right. He doesn't have to talk to us."

"He didn't do it." I piped up.

"We need evidence, Misha. Not your gut." Chloe sighed.

"Come on, look how he is with those kids. He cares about them, and they care about him. He's not gonna put them at risk just to settle something from over five years ago."

"I agree, but then who...." Chloe trained off as music and loud engines could be heard from behind us. Tires screeched and a few vehicles rounded the corner. Dani and Diego were at the front of the group that exited the cars and they were all visibly armed.

"Looks like it's our lucky day, Viper _and_ the perv."

"Bravo, crybaby. This is a bold move, isn't it?" Lucifer grinned, casually crossing his hands in front of himself.

"Come on, turn around. If you walk away now, no one has to get arrested. No one has to get hurt-"

"Yeah, they do. Viper killed my cousin. I'm here to get justice!"

"As you should!" Lucifer pointed.

"Are you insane?! Shut up!" I hissed.

"What?"

"Please, I promise we're dealing with this."

"You and your perv partner want to get caught in the crossfire, cop, be my guest." Dani raised her gun and the others followed suit.

"Enough danger for you yet?" Chloe asked Lucifer quietly and I glanced from Dani to Diego and back. Raising my hands, I cautiously stepped forward and looked right at Dani. It may be Diego seeking revenge for his cousin, but Dani was clearly the top dog in this with how she had sway over Diego and the others.

"Diego, listen to me-"

"Back up! This ain't about you, it's about Viper!"

"Diego, listen to me. You don't want to do this. Especially not here and now." I kept my voice calm, looking right at Diego. "This isn't something you want to do."

"Taking down Viper is _exactly_ what he wants. We're doing it for Paola! Step off!"

"Look at those kids, man. You really wanna do this? Have them in the crossfire? You really want to be the reason they go home traumatized? They're already terrified, Diego." Doubt slowly crept onto his face as he looked between the teens and me. "Don't make yourself a monster. Not in Paola's name. Diego, look me in the eye and tell me....is that something you want to do?" Without blinking, I looked right at Diego and I saw how the gun slightly shook. "Tell me, Diego."

"I thought I said step off, cop!" Dani raised her voice, but I didn't even look at her.

"You really want to scar these innocent lives in Paola's name? I can understand wanting justice, but this just isn't how you get it. Come on, Diego, put the gun down. It's not too late." He hesitated, but actually started to lower his firearm.

"Where'd he go?" Dani shouted and Diego's gun went right back up as they noticed Viper and the kids were gone now.

"Fuck." I sighed under my breath.

"It don't matter. I'll just kill you first."

"Oh, good luck with that." Lucifer spoke up, gaining Diego's attention. "Gingers." He scoffed. "Like bloody cockroaches-"

"I don't think now is the time for that, Lucifer." Chloe hissed.

"Well, I think he deserves a proper warning at least! Especially with how he hasn't even noticed the imp getting closer this entire time." Lucifer stated and I mentally swore I was going to beat him senseless. Quickly disarming Diego, I socked him in the jaw and as he went down the lights went out. A hand grabbed the collar of my shirt and yanked me back as the gang members were shouting and screaming.

When my eyes finally adjusted to the dark, I saw that I was now by Chloe and Lucifer taking cover while something was quickly moving among the others out in the open.

"What the Hell is happening?" The blonde mumbled.

"Maze is happening." Lucifer looked giddy and I heard the audible cracking of bone.

"Your bartender's a ninja? Of course she is."

"Yeah." There was more shouting and heavy thuds of fists on flesh. "Shattered tibia. Ooo, ouch- orbital fracture. It was first perfected in the Hellfires of Tyre. Oh, the humerus crush! _Love_ that Maze!"

"Holy shit, I think I might, too." I couldn't help but to watch in awe at how fluidly the woman moved with such precision and power.

"Wait, what?" Lucifer looked at me.

"Ass saved." The bartender said as she walked away from the group of unconscious gang members. "You're welcome. His ass, not yours." She told Chloe before looking to me and winking.

"Still my beating heart." I put a hand over my chest, watching the woman disappear around the corner.

"Are you serious? I try to seduce you and fail, but all Maze has to do is fight a little and you're swooning?" Lucifer waved his hand and Chloe sighed while looking at us.

"Misha's heart is a mysterious thing."

"That and she has such BDE. Did you see those moves?"

"BDE?" Chloe furrowed her brows.

~

Viper sighed from the back of the car and I was just looking at Chloe from the middle front seat.

"I can feel you staring, Misha. Stop it."

"Come on, you know I'm right."

"Even if you are, we need proof."

"You can't tell me your gut isn't agreeing with me."

"It doesn't matter what my gut says."

"Misha has a point, you know. I mean, why would a seasoned parolee bring a gun to a children's art class?" Lucifer questioned. "For all we know, Mr. Viper is innocent."

"I _am_ innocent, man!"

"See?"

"What do you know? Our suspect has ears."

"Let's see if he has a conscience as well, shall we?" The club owner shifted in the passenger seat to look into the back. "Mr. Viper. Mr. Viper.... Hello. You've already wasted so much of your life. What do you desire to do with the rest of your time on Earth?"

"....All I want to do is my art. I swear I didn't shoot up Benny's show. If I hated him so much, why would I bother to go after him and miss?"

"Oh. Yes, he's got a point, actually. I mean, to pop off in a crowd like that and not hit anyone, he'd have to be the worst shot in the world."

"Or the best." Chloe suddenly turned the car, the tires squealing as the force of the turn made me grab the dash to remain in my seat.

"Steady on, Detective."

~

"What are you talking about? I'm all about authenticity."

"Sure. Except for the lying. You failed to inform me that in getting you off the B&E charge, suspicion would immediately fall on your best friend."

"I had no control over that."

"Didn't you?" Viper spoke up, walking into the light.

"Ooh.... Hey, it's good to see you, man. I missed you, bro."

"That why you never came to visit me in prison?"

"I wish I could've done more."

"Framing him for shooting up your fashion show surely didn't help." Lucifer smiled while tilting his head.

"Viper was always the real talent. When you heard he was getting released, you tried to take down the competition before he could take down you. Planned a simple frame job. Parole violation that would send Viper back to prison."

"But when Paola Cortez died, you had to improvise, didn't you?"

"You knew pointing the fingers at Latin Kings would eventually get back to me."

"How the Hell could I have staged that frame job? How could I have pointed a gun at myself?"

"Because you didn't pull the trigger."

"_So_ many bullets fired into that crowd. How _did_ no one get hit? That takes precision." Lucifer turned and looked right at Hector.

"I saw your Marine tattoo when I met you, Hector. A heart in crosshairs. Sniper unit. Best marksmen in the world. Did you know firing a gun into a crowd is a felony? You're responsible for Paola's murder."

"Unless, of course, you were just doing someone a favor."

"No, man. Hey-"

"Benny made me do it!" Hector's voice boomed as he pointed at Benny. "I'll testify, man. He told me he'd make me a partner. But then he made me plant the gun on Viper. ....And kill Pig Diddy." Hector's eyes watered. "I loved that pig, man."

"Oh, the good news is that whilst all dogs go to Heaven, you'd be surprised how many pigs are waiting for you in Hell." Lucifer had to give his two cents while Chloe arrested Hector.

"You were never good as me, man. You were never good as me, man!" Benny turned on Viper, violently pushing him. "Never!"

"Do it!" Viper dared as Benny advanced again. Grabbing the back of Benny's shirt collar, I yanked him back, making him lose his balance before making him turn while pulling his jacket over his head and shoving him forward. Benny stumbled, trying to keep falling, but only ended up crashing face first through the painting of Pig Diddy's mutilated corpse.

"Hm. I am no expert on L.A. street art," Lucifer rubbed his chin. "but it's funny....this piece seems a lot more authentic to me now. I think I'll keep it." Benny started screaming his head off while looking at Lucifer.

~

Watching Chloe and Lucifer talking by the car, I didn't really pay any attention to the news crew or makeshift shrine for Paola. It had only been a few seconds.... Only a few seconds that I had looked away to check on Viper and somehow in that time Benny had suddenly become terrified of Lucifer.

The fear I saw on that man's face, even as he was being drug into the back of a squad car, was all too familiar. His screaming....his crying even.

Just looking at Lucifer as he was clearly flirting with my partner, I couldn't see what was so frightening about him that had driven at least two men over the edge now. He looked normal at a glance, tall, dark, well dressed, well groomed- nothing scary in the slightest. But yet still, that nagging feeling that I was missing something was eating away at me. There were too many things that weren't adding up.

The strength he displayed, for starters. I mean, the man was fit, I'd seen that myself, but it was in no way proportionate to how he threw-

"Misha! Come on, it's time to go." Chloe called out, waving me down while smiling. Walking over to the car, the blonde climbed into the driver's seat as I rounded to the passenger side.

"You looked a little dazed there, fantasizing about Maze already?" Lucifer questioned while chuckling.

"....I might be." Putting on I a smile, Lucifer raised his eyebrows at me as I got into the car. Locking it from the inside, I heard the door handle on the car get tugged.

"Misha?"

"Leave him." I waved my hand and the blonde laughed.

"You little imp! Let me in." Lucifer was looking right at me now, bent over to stare through the window.

"You wanted danger right? In this part of town, you'll definitely find it." Waving my hand, Chloe drove off, leaving the yelling club owner behind.


	6. Case 6

"And this bruising, it's from what?" Chloe questioned, moving the dead man's collar to the side to look at his neck.

"Possible imprint. I'll know more once I'm back at the lab."

"Okay. Call me when you get something." Chloe and the coroner stood up.

"Howdy, partner. Imp." Lucifer called out while walking over.

"We're not partners."

"And I'm not an imp."

"Right, but you're too much like one. So, what unpleasantness felled this heap of unrealized ambition then?"

"A crushed trachea." I answered.

"And this heap has a name. Erwin Scovell, 55. He worked security here for 20 years."

"Ooh, talk about suffocating."

"Vice suspects this place has been used by criminal organizations to store illegal contraband. Container went missing, so Scovell probably walked in on a robbery in progress."

"Security cameras were disabled, so nothing caught on video." I added, pointing to the nearest camera. "Probably gonna need to canvas the- _Lucifer!_" I bared my teeth, covering my eyes since I had been blinded by a flashlight when I turned my head.

"Does it burn, you little vampire heathen?"

"Lucifer, it's a dead body. A little respect." Chloe chastised the chuckling man.

"Do you know, I am amazed by the deferential regard you people hold for rotting flesh. I mean, this poor sap's either already in Hell or in the Silver City enduring Uriel's welcome speech, which is far worse than Hell, if you ask me." Lucifer replied and I was blinking to get my vision back.

"Let's pretend for one second that you're someone else. Someone nice, someone mature."

"Ooo, I love role-play."

"Great. So, since we don't have any leads, let's focus on the next steps of the investigation, like what was in the stolen container."

"But I've already solved it. I know what killed Erwin."

"What?"

"Boredom. I mean, getting murdered is probably the most exciting thing that ever happened to him. When do we get to raid a drug house or shoot someone? I gave up an epic foursome to be here."

"Lucifer, how about you pull your head out of your own ass? Want to actually try that for once?" I snapped, taking the club owner by surprise. "A man died, and our job is to do everything we can to catch the killer. You got that?"

"Pass." And he turned on his heel while walking away.

"Are you joking?"

"Hard pass."

"After all your manipulations to work with us, you're really just going to walk away because you think this case is _boring_?"

"Just call me when you've got a murder with a pulse. Or at least someone good-looking."

"I'm going to shoot him again."

"Misha, no."

~

"What are you doing here? Come back to blind me again? Maybe a little name calling and taunting?" I sighed as Lucifer stood on the other side of the table I was standing at, going through evidence collected so far.

"No, I've changed my mind. I've come back to help. Any leads yet?"

"I need your help like I need a pair of concrete boots."

"I don't know, concrete boots don't sound all too-" Lucifer stopped talking when I looked at him. "Look, we're partners, and I'm offering you my services." He picked up a fingerprint duster and booped my nose with it.

"No, Chloe and I are partners. You're just a leech." I snatched the duster from his hand and wiped my nose with my arm. "Not to mention you left us hanging, remember? Just this morning."

"Yes, but now I'm here because of the robbery."

"Why does that even matter to you?"

"Because the container that was stolen was mine."

"You didn't think to mention this sooner?"

"Well, I didn't know until just recently. Maze handles logistics- storage and such."

"And did you know that this facility was used to house illegal contraband?"

"No." Lucifer smirked while looking around. "But what better place to store my stuff than somewhere people hide illicit goods?"

"Lucifer, was your stuff illegal contraband, too?" I sighed.

"Define _'illegal'_."

"What was in the container?"

"A personal item, insignificant."

"But what was in it?"

"The only thing I brought with me to Los Angeles."

"Stop dancing around the question and just answer it."

"Look, I was storing some stuff, it was stolen, and the theft sets an awful precedent, so I'm obliged to make the person responsible pay. Now, if you let me help, I'm certain we can solve this case quickly." I didn't say anything while crossing my arms. "And I have a lead."

"Chloe!" I called out.

"Yeah?"

~

"Snow cones? This is your lead? We don't have time for this." Chloe grumbled. "We should be working."

"What can I get you?"

"Uh, yes. I'll have two Tropic Wonders and your face smashed into the ground."

"What?" Lucifer suddenly grabbed the man by the front of his shirt and pulled him straight out of the ice cream truck. He landed on his back on the ground and the others in line gasped. "What the-"

"Lucifer, what are you doing? Stop!"

"I believe they call this interrogating."

"Lucifer, stop!"

"He needs to tell me where my stuff is."

"Misha, a little help here?!"

"This pathetic sap's real name is Frankie Costa, and his real job is transporting and storing illegal goods." Lucifer explained, standing up and holding the man by his bottom jaw. "Maze set up the warehouse through him. So if someone knew to rob it, he'd be involved."

"I wouldn't steal from my own operation." The guy panted and Chloe looked at me while waving her hand.

"Look, he blinded me with a flashlight. If he gets arrested for harassment, I say let him."

"That warehouse is off-limits. Hey, man. I'm trying to get out of the storage racket."

"Yes, focus, Frankie. Who took my property?"

"I don't know! I'm trying to find out myself. This is bad for business."

"And who would know about the storage service?" Chloe asked.

"Who are you?"

"I'm someone with one of these." She flashed her badge. "But this guy doesn't have one. So say if I were to walk away, he can do whatever he wants to you. Or if you're not responsible, you can point us in the direction of someone who is. Cool?"

"O-okay. Los Diablos."

"The biker club?"

"Yeah. I run the warehouse, but they run the docks. If anything went down, they would know about it. That's all I know! I swear!"

"All right, all right."

"Fine." Lucifer dropped him against the van before reaching into the vehicle and snagging a snow cone. "That was incredible." He ginned as we were leaving the beach. "It was musical, poetic really. We were like fish and chips, salt and pepper. Hipsters and condescension."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't arrest you for assault."

"I say you should."

"Quiet, you. Those with spiritual essence are talking. And to answer your question, Frankie's a complete scumbag, and he skimps on the cherry syrup. So that's two, actually."

"Uh, something's going on with you, and it has to do with that mysterious container, so no more games- what's in it?"

"It was a gift from my father." Lucifer huffed and I paused- well, that explains his hesitance in telling us what it is.

"That's still not an answer." Chloe stated. "I mean, what, was it his memoirs? Some priceless porn collection?"

"Look, if we're gonna work together on this, you're gonna have to trust me, all right?"

"You're right." The blonde nodded. "We shouldn't work together on this."

"Aren't we being a touch dramatic?"

"You know, we put up with a lot of crap to let you in on our cases, and that's because thus far you've been honest with us, but now, for some reason, you're not telling us the full story."

"I'm telling you everything you need to know to help find my stuff."

"A man was murdered, and all you can talk about is your property?"

"Yes, but if we find it, then you find out who killed the security guard- it's win-win." Lucifer waved his spoon around. "So, please, enlighten me. Under what rock will we find Los Diablos? It's a very on-the-nose name, if you ask me."

"We won't find them anywhere. It's a conflict of interest."

~

"So...."

"What?"

"So, you have Dan looking into Lucifer's container?"

"I do. Having him do it means you and I can focus on the case."

"Yeah, but...."

"Misha....you're not trying to tell me you have a problem with that, do you?"

"I don't know. For a guy that loves to overshare actually not sharing what's in the container....it's got to mean something."

"Yeah, he probably has something illegal in there he doesn't want to get arrested for."

"Chloe, the man has literally smoked pot at a crime scene, assaulted various people for information, mentioned many times about using drugs- I don't think he's all too worried about having something illegal." The blonde went quiet while driving. "He said it was a gift from his father, and I actually believe him."

"Yeah, but that doesn't tell us what it is or why someone would literally kill to get their hands on it." Chloe's voice was calm and I scratched my scarred brow. The only thing I could think about for some reason now were those scars on Lucifer's back....

~

"Next time you secretly follow someone, don't tailgate them. Draws a little attention." Chloe gestured with her hand.

"It's not my fault you drive like an elderly turtle."

"Lucifer, just go home." I sighed as we rounded the fence to the biker bar.

"Detectives-"

"It sucks not getting what you want. Now you have to deal with it like the rest of us."

"I'm sorry."

"What did you just say?" Chloe completely stopped.

"I apologize. I crossed the line this morning with Mr. Snow Cone. It was a mistake. I realize that now."

"Wow. You must really be desperate."

"I prefer determined. Look, I need your help to find my stuff. But you have to admit I've proven myself useful. Despite the methods employed, Frankie did give us a solid lead. Insanely wild guess, but this is where we'll find some Los Diablos."

"There's an imprint on the victim's neck that we doing under UV light. Killer must've worn some kind of bracelet when he strangled the security guard." Chloe pulled out her phone to show the photo to Lucifer. "Cross look familiar?" She asked and I pointed to the motorcycles with the Los Diablos symbol on a sticker, showing the same type of cross.

"Well, what do you know? Our suspect awaits. Shall we?"

Entering the bar, heads turned to look at us as old music played and dim lights lit the windowless room. Lucifer stopped when he was passing the jukebox, then reached behind it and pulled the plug, cutting off the music and now having all attention on him. He received many angry and displeased shouts as he went to a table and hopped up onto it.

"Excuse me!" Lucifer clapped his hands while looking around the room. "Pardon the intrusion, you Village People rejects, but _one_ of you has stolen something that belongs to me. So please identify yourself, so I can punish you accordingly."

"I thought you were past you thinking you're invincible."

"I really want to find my stuff."

"What the Hell did you just say? Hmm? Harry Potter?" A curly haired man stepped up and Lucifer chuckled, hopping down from the table.

"Well, since you're obviously lower on the human evolutionary chain, perhaps your hearing hasn't developed as well as it should, so I'll repeat myself. Who. Stole. My. Property?" Lucifer said each word loud and clear and the man pulled back his fist to hit the club owner. Grabbing the biker's wrist before he swung, I twisted his arm behind his back and swept his legs out from under him, making him crash right into the floor. Pressing my knee between his shoulder blades, I had him pinned to the dirty floor.

"Everybody back the Hell off or you're going to jail." Chloe warned, standing close by and showing her badge. There was a whistle and the crowd parted to let an older man through.

"Pardon my boys. They don't always have the best, uh, people skills." The man chuckled. "Take a breather, Renny. Now. Be cool." Chloe gestured for me to get up, so I cautiously let the man go as I stood. "Hank Cutter. I'm in charge here." He shook Lucifer's hand before smiling at my partner. "Oh, a Mrs. Police. How are you?"

"Don't forget about the attack ginger." Lucifer pointed.

"....Attack ginger?"

"Detective." I corrected lowly while shooting the club owner a look.

"Oh, right. Detective ginger."

"Why don't we chat in my office, okay? Follow me."

"We heard that you control the docks, and if anything goes down, Los Diablos are in on it."

"Really? We're just a riding club, okay?" The man sat down behind a desk in a room lit by natural light through the windows and a few lamps.

"Whose members have been arrested for guns, drugs, murder."

"A few bad apples shouldn't paint us all in a bad light, now should it, ma'am?"

"But it does paint you as suspects."

"Hey, look, just because we have a reputation as outlaws doesn't mean we had anything to do with a _murder_."

"You like being considered a criminal, don't you?" Lucifer laughed and the man chuckled while shifting in the chair. "Yeah, you do. What else do you want?" Oh, he was doing that thing again.

"To own a clothing line."

"Oh."

"A clothing line?" I quirked up a brow and the man looked rather confused as to why he had said that.

"I did not see that one coming." Chloe shook her head.

"Yes, managing bikers must be so exhausting. All that brawling and pillaging."

"I'm 54."

"Really?"

"I'd rather be in my hammock playing my Stratocastor. All this motorcycle riding's enlarged my prostate. It's unpleasant." Hank waved his hand.

"That's an unfortunate occupational hazard."

"Tell me about it. Look, we've trademarked our name. We're selling T-shirts and jackets, and we're gonna re-brand and," The man whistled. "go legit."

"'Legit'."

"There's a lot of money in the apparel industry." Chloe stated.

"All the more reason to keep our noses clean. See, we _used_ to cover the docks, not anymore. I specifically ordered them off-limits."

"Maybe someone missed the re-branding memo. Killer wore a bracelet with an iron cross. Left an imprint on the dead security guard at the warehouse."

"Look, uh, a lot of bikers wear iron crosses." Hank scoffed.

"Mm, well, we're interested in your guys who have iron crosses." I replied, putting my hands onto my hips as the older man stood up.

"Hey, look, I've told you everything I know. If you have any more questions, feel free to contact my attorney."

"But we're not finished yet."

"Yeah, we're done." Chloe said, getting a look from Lucifer in return. "Thank you."

"But why are we leaving?" Lucifer whined as we left the bar. "He's hiding something, it's obvious. We need to force it out of him. If you don't want to do it, let me borrow the little sadist. The ginger and I will get it done in no time."

"We have this little thing called due process. We can't just force it out of people. Besides, there's an easier way to get our bad guy. You saw the look on Cutter's face when he saw that photo. He knows exactly who robbed the docks. He's gonna need to deal with this immediately." Chloe tossed me the keys and I slid into the driver's seat of the car after catching them.

"Or it puts his plan to re-brand in jeopardy."

"Defying his orders- it's a _huge_ challenge to his authority. He's not gonna want to deal with this in public." My partner and the club owner climbed into the vehicle. "Bet you the first person he goes to see is the owner of that bracelet."

"What, so your strategy is just to sit here, paralyzed, hoping that Cutter leads us to the suspect? What a terrible idea."

"Lucifer, shut it before I lock you out of the car again." I sighed, watching the front of the bar.

"What? It's a horrible idea. I mean, for one, even though Cutter's no brain surgeon, surely he wouldn't just-" Lucifer cut himself off, seeing Cutter hopping onto his motorcycle.

"Wouldn't what?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, well done."

~

"You know, this is the longest I've sat in a parked car and not had sex."

"Ew."

"You two can't enjoy this. This sitting around endlessly, waiting for something to happen."

"You know if sitting here not being entertained is so terrible, maybe it's a sign you should be somewhere else."

"Have I done something to offend you?"

"Only _every_ time I see you."

"Ha, ha, ha. No, this is different."

"For the first time, I don't think you're being honest with us. You have this mysterious container that was stolen that someone was willing to kill for. You make shady deals with shady people. You're violent. Your personal records only go back five years, and the books from Lux are way too clean. It's.... I had Dan go and check it out."

"You had Dan deal with Maze alone? Oh, dear. For the first time, I actually feel sorry for Detective Douche."

"It all points to you being a criminal."

"There it is." I mumbled under my breath, raising my eyebrows while not looking at either Chloe or Lucifer and instead kept my eyes on Cutter.

"So what's the big deal? What is I am a criminal?"

"We'd have to arrest you!"

"Ooh, whip out the cuffs, then. Why shy away from a little bondage fun?" Lucifer chuckled.

"You know, Lucifer, this is serious." Chloe furrowed her brows. "And despite all your weirdness I....I actually really like working with you."

"Chloe!" I dramatically gasped while looking at her.

"Oh, you know you do, too." She waved her hand at me. "You're a sucker for puns and banter."

"That doesn't mean-" The blonde just looked at me and I paused. "Just because I like the puns does not mean I like _him_."

"Oh, come on, Detective." Lucifer grinned from the backseat and I glared before holding up a hand having my thumb and index finger held close together.

"Okay, just a tiny bit. Like, a really, really, tiny bit."

"What a momentous revelation! We should celebrate."

"You can celebrate from jail when it turns out I'm right about you." Chloe stated.

"I have never lied to you. Either of you. And I will never lie to you."

"What was in the container?"

"Chloe, I don't think-"

"No, let him answer."

"....Russian dolls."

"Russian dolls?" The blonde clearly wasn't expecting that answer and neither was I, to be honest. Lucifer nodded and the sound of a motorcycle engine approaching meant we couldn't dwell on this new information. A man on a bike pulled up to Cutter, the lights behind them and his helmet making it hard to see his face. "Here we go."

The man got off the bike and took off the helmet, going towards cutter and into the light.

"I knew it was gonna be that Renny guy." Chloe sighed and Cutter was visibly angry and yelling as he paced in front of Renny. Renny just stood there until he pulled out a gun and shot Cutter. "This is Unit 831. Shots fired at 21st and Lewis. We need backup and an ambo, now." My partner was quick to give the details to dispatch while I rushed out of the car. Renny was already gone, disappearing on his motorcycle as I ran to Cutter.

Dropping to my knees by the bleeding man, I looked for where the bullet wound was while sliding off my jacket.

"Hank? Hank, I'm going to need you to stay awake for me, can you do that?" I questioned, rolling up the garment to use it to help stop the bleeding until the ambulance arrived.

"The ambulance will be here in just a few minutes." My partner quickly said as she appeared at my side. My head jerked up when I heard a revving engine and I looked back to see Lucifer speeding off in the car.

"Son of a bitch!"

~

"Right here!" I pointed, seeing the car parked outside of a shop right behind a motorcycle. The cop I was hitching a ride with pulled over and I rushed out and into the building.

I could tell Lucifer and Renny had been through here- the walls and mechanical equipment were riddled with bullet holes. Following the bullet holes and mess through the building, I heard screaming.

"No! No!" It sounded like Renny and I ran, finding myself on a roof just as Renny was going for the ledge.

"No, don't!" Lucifer shouted, but the man jumped right off the side of the building. ....Yet again, it happened. Yet again Lucifer somehow terrified someone to the extent of self harm and yet again I was just too late to see how. Lucifer was looking over the edge of the building, shot plain on his face before he turned to look at me. "....I couldn't stop him."

~

"What happened?" Chloe asked me as I watched the gurney wheel by.

"He just....jumped."

"He actually jumped?"

"Look, all I saw was him running to the edge, and then he just...." I trailed off, crossing my arms while sighing. "I don't know why."

"What did Lucifer say about it?" Chloe shifted on her feet and I clenched my jaw.

"I don't know. Didn't ask. Honestly not sure I want to. Someone else took his statement."

"Have you at least told him about the container?"

"Not yet. You want to?"

"Sure." She hit my shoulder. "Want to see him open it at least?"

"I think....I think I'm just gonna go home. Murder and robbery both got solved, don't really need to see if Lucifer was lying or not about some Russian dolls."

"All right, then. Your loss." Chloe chuckled while walking away, but I knew she was aware just how much I needed to just get home and rest.


	7. Case 7

"Morningstar, there's food in your bowl, leave me alone." I grumbled, lazily swatting at the cat poking my cheek. Of course, the feline didn't relent and I buried my face into the pillow while groaning. "Come on, it's my day off, man."

"It's well after 2 p.m., Detective Sobieski. Why ever are you still in bed?" I paused before looking up to see it hadn't been Morningstar that was poking me, it was Lucifer.

"Get the fuck out of my house."

"But I need your help."

"Ask Chloe."

"I did, but she seemed a little too preoccupied and also shoved me out her front door."

"Which is what I'm about to do to you but with more violence if you don't leave."

"Down, human. Your job is to help and do your detective thing, right? Well, I need you to do exactly that." Lucifer grinned, waving his free hand while he held Morningstar in the other. Sighing through my nose, I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed while rubbing my eye.

"Lucifer, it's my day off. Just let me sleep."

"Oh, dear, is the imp tired?"

"Call me imp one more time and I'm kicking your ass."

"You're such a tease." The man winked and I shot him a glare. Standing up, I left my bedroom and headed for the kitchen. "So, let's get right to it, shall we? I need your assistance on a case I'm working-"

"A case? You?"

"Yes, it-"

"Lucifer, what are you trying to get into?" Sighing again, I scooped some coffee grounds into the coffee pot.

"I'm not sure you can handle it." He chuckled.

"Bring it."

"Okay. Uh, remember that container that was so inelegantly taken from me?"

"With the dolls? Yeah."

"Yeah, well, it wasn't _just_ nesting dolls that I was looking for. There was something else, something....personal that was missing when we got there."

"And what was missing?" Pushing the brew button after adding water, I turned while crossing my arms and leaned onto the counter as I looked to the club owner.

"My angel wings."

"....You broke into my house....woke me up....all for your _'angel wings'._ What was actually in there, Lucifer?"

"My angel wings." He raised his eyebrows at me, looking completely serious and I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Just buy some new ones, Lucifer. You can find wings at, like, _any _costume shop. Hell, if you want something more fancy, commission a cosplayer to custom you a pair."

"These aren't really the type of wings you can _buy_, they're my actual wings, you soulless-"

"If you want my help, you won't finish that insult."

"Look, Detective Decker is busy with the Palmetto case, so you're-"

"The last option."

"To put it bluntly, yes."

"Wait, the Palmetto case? She's working that right now?"

"She is. I walked in on her perusing evidence and what not. Quite boring, really. Even has Detective Douche helping her."

"Dan? Seriously?" I made a face, grabbing a mug from the cabinet. "Can't believe she asked him instead of me."

"Oh, is it dislike for the Douche that I'm sensing?"

"Don't even start."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Lucifer grinned and I just stared at him for a second before grabbing the coffee pot.

"Fine, the wings- what do you need my help with?"

"I need you to be my fresh pair of eyes. See, I've hit a bit of a snag, or well, a dead end, really."

"Going in circles?"

"Pretty much." He sighed as I pulled the creamer from the fridge.

"I can put out an APB for 'em in the meantime. I'll need an accurate description, though."

"Ah, thank you."

"Don't be too upset if nothing comes back."

~

"....Holy shit. They're-"

"Real? Exquisite? Divine? It's okay to say it." Lucifer smirked and I crossed my arms while looking away from the tablet showing the large wings.

"I was gonna say 'For sale.' Anything else the FBI can tell us, Agent Pitts?" I turned to the man walking up with a cup of coffee.

"The wings- along with a bunch of other crap people think is real- are being pawned off at a black-market antiquities auction."

"An auction?"

"Held under the veil of a charity event at Crimson Hall."

"Saints' teeth? Holy napkins? Oh, a piece of the cross? They've got my wings in absurdly fraudulent company." Lucifer waved his hand to the tablet he held, looking rather offended after browsing other objects for sale at the auction.

"Yeah, there's no way those are real unlike the wings." I popped off sarcastically.

"Exactly, it's insulting!" Lucifer replied, clearly not catching the sarcasm. "Putting my wings on the block like some chintzy accouterments."

"Well, you can take comfort knowing the auction's already set to be raided tonight."

"So the FBI are gonna snatch my wings?"

"When we get a chance to pounce on the bad guys, we take it."

"The FBI is taking lead?"

"Figured you might be after the same guys. And _we_ have jurisdiction." Pitts pointed to himself while raising his eyebrows.

"Whatever. So how do we get the wings back?"

"After the raid? As long as you can prove the wings' provenance, you'll get it back in 30 days. No problem."

"30 days." I nodded, already knowing Lucifer would be too impatient for that long of a wait.

"Yes, no problem, no problem at all." Just looking at the club owner I could tell it was a problem while Agent Pitts walked off.

~

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I'm Carmen Grant, and I humbly welcome you to our Evening of Faith." The man on stage announced and the crowd clapped. "Tonight we shall behold items that prove the miraculous is real. There is a power we can't see, but its light burns bright in the priceless artifacts that have traveled from around the world and, dare I say, Heaven and Hell, to find their way to you!" The man waved his hand and I quietly scoffed. _'Pretentious, isn't he?'_ "Without further ado, I would like to introduce you to the first item up for bid....the Lost Chains of St. Paul!"

The woman on stage waved her hands to a display with rusty chains and metal clasps.

"According to tradition, St. Paul was imprisoned between 61 and 63 AD. While some pieces are on display at the Papal Basilica- or so they say- *these* are the missing links."

"Those are clearly fake!" My face fell, hearing an all too familiar voice from only a few yards away. Oh, I just knew he was going to do something stupid. "Tough crowd."

"Yeah, real tough." Lucifer paused before slowly turning to look at me as I leaned onto the table he stood at. "How did I know you would come here?"

"Because I'm admirably consistent?" He replied, lowering his glass as the man standing next to him was looking at him. "How did you even get in here? I didn't see imps for sale." Lucifer glanced around and I sighed.

"You're not the only one with a little mojo, pal."

"Mm. Touche. Threaten your way in, you tiny brute?"

"Ha, ha. I came here to warn you, dumbass. You got five minutes until the FBI is flooding the place, so we gotta go _now_."

"But we were just getting started."

"You and him?" I quirked up a brow to the other tall male at the table.

"Oh, that's right. You haven't met, have you? Allow me to introduce Amenadiel. My brother." Lucifer placed a hand onto the other man's shoulder and I paused. "Well, come on. Don't look so shocked."

"You have actual siblings? Wait, do they all have angelic names?" I waved my hand as my brows furrowed.

"Yes, he has actual siblings." Amenadiel spoke, having an american accent unlike Lucifer. "And yes, we all have...._'angelic'_ names. And who might you be?"

"Misha. I'm the one that usually gets stuck babysitting your brother." I chuckled, holding out my hand in greeting to Amenadiel.

"Oh, you're Misha?" His eyebrows raised as he shook my hand. "Well, you're _nothing_ like how Lucifer described." He smiled.

"I'm not surprised, he likes to demonize me often. Do you work out? You've got a rather firm grip."

"I do train, yes. And I must say, you seem rather strong for a human as well."

"Okay, that's enough. It's unsettling to see you two get along." Lucifer cut in, looking a bit uncomfortable as he stood between his brother and I.

"Next up...." The large black curtain on stage dropped, revealing the large, white wings on display. They were taller than both the man and woman gesturing to them, having incredibly white feathers that reflected the lights above. "The wings of an angel." Lucifer's demeanor shifted just before doors burst open.

"Freeze! FBI! Everyone stay where you are! Don't move!" FBI swarmed the room, guns raised while making their way through the crowd. Shit.

Looking to the man that was running the auction, he was being discretely led away and out of the room by his guards. Slipping away from the table, I followed after them. Going behind the curtains, I found myself at a dead end with a brick wall in my way.

"Are you fucking serious?" I hissed under my breath. Feeling along the wall, I pushed and pulled at bricks and paintings. I _knew_ they had gone this way- there was no way they could have simply vanished.

A wooden panel opened up when I grabbed a painting's frame, and a hallway was beyond it. A couple of FBI guys came in as I was about to venture forth, but I stopped myself and they went in my stead. Since FBI had jurisdiction, they had point. Going back into the main room, I saw Lucifer sitting on the edge of the stage with a few feathers in his hands.

"So, you got your wings, huh? Why do you look so grumpy?"

"These aren't _my_ wings."

"Whose are they then?"

"Someone with a warped sense of humor. They're a knock-off, a sham. I mean, it's good work, I'll give them that. Probably would've fooled just about anyone, save perhaps the actual owner of the wings." Lucifer tossed the feathers he had onto the ground.

"You mean you?"

"They must've been switched out. It's no coincidence that my wings are stolen on day, and then Carmen's selling an exact replica a week later. No, this is some serious foul play." He stood up, looking right at me. "My wings are still out there. I need to find them."

"This was the only lead. If these aren't your wings, Lucifer, I don't know what else to tell you. Without the proper resources or any leads to follow, it's going to be extremely difficult to find them *if* they can be found at all."

"What do you mean _'if'_?"

"I mean it seems like someone is specifically targeting you. Your container, your wings, now these knock-offs." I gestured to the wings on display while crossing my arms. "I've done what I can, but with this being out of my jurisdiction my hands are tied."

"Your hands aren't tied, you're a detective!"

"I'm homicide, Lucifer. Your wings are stolen, not murdered. Look, I'll try to pull some strings, but that's all I can do now." I stated and the club owner was clearly upset as he looked down at me. "Lucifer-"

"No, I understand. Well, good news, Detective, I won't be needing your help anymore. I'll find them on my own."

"How?"

"Don't worry yourself over it." He told me before turning on his heel and storming off. Sighing, I rubbed my brow while placing my free hand onto my hip. A bad feeling was settling into my gut as I watched Lucifer walk away.

~

"What the Hell happened to your face?" I questioned, looking at the cuts and bruises on the side of Lucifer's face. He was seated at his piano in Lux and laughed.

"Oh. Sorry. This, yes." He put out his cigarette in the ashtray by the shot glasses. "Just a little, you know, squabble with my bro. Nothing serious."

"....I came to talk about how we left things at the auction."

"Ah, yes. You definitely could have handled things better." I rolled my eyes as I sat on the piano bench. "And I suppose, you know, I.... Sorry, what was I saying?" I chuckled, shaking my head before glancing to Lucifer.

"Look, I get how much it sucks to be alone. I can't even pretend to understand why the wings meant so much to you. But if we're....friends it should only matter knowing that they did." He quirked a brow at me when I said friends and turned to the piano keys.

"Well, the wings are old news now."

"What?" My brows furrowed as the club owner cleared his throat and grabbed one of the shots. "Why?"

"Well, in my search for the wings, I realized what they actually were. A relic worth exactly what someone was willing to pay for them. What can I say? I've moved on to bigger and better things."

"But what changed?"

"I don't know. Now, how did the Detective's Palmetto thing go anyway? Hmm? She find the answer she was looking for?"

"She found _something_." I sighed.

"Oh, well. To the enigmatic future." Lucifer grabbed two more shots, handing one to me. Taking the small glass, there was a soft clink from the shots tapping edges before we both threw back our heads to down the alcohol.

"Have you at least been seen by a doctor? You could have an orbital fracture." I asked. "I mean, your brother's got some beef."

"_'Beef'_?" Lucifer gave me a look and I rose my eyebrows.

"You know exactly what I mean."

"Why do I get the feeling you like Amenedial better?"

"Because he's not scared of gingers. And he's hot." Lucifer's face twisted with various emotions, shock included, and I couldn't help but laugh.


	8. Case 8

"You said 'drinks with a few friends'." Chloe laughed, setting the bottle she had onto the bar.

"Well, you know, things got out of hand. Just the way I like it."

"We brought you a gift." Dan smiled, raising the jar he had.

"Is that the royal we?"

"Whiskey with a pickle juice chaser. It's our station's birthday tradition." Chloe popped the top off the bottle and waved her hand to me. "Misha got you the glasses."

"Lovely! How can I refuse? Can I refuse?"

"Of course you can. And we'll always think less of you."

"Wait until you see the glasses." Chloe chuckled and I set the box I had onto the bar. Opening it up, I pulled out the shot glasses while grinning and Chloe poured the whiskey into one before handing it to Lucifer.

"Oh, how funny. You know I don't look anything like that, you imp." He seemed amused, holding the shot glass with a little cartoon demon with the words _'Horny Devil'_ on it. Chloe handed him another shot with pickle juice.

"Here's to another trip around the sun."

"Cheers." We each downed a shot and the pickle juice and I cringed while shaking my head since I wasn't a fan of pickle juice.

"Not bad, is it?"

"Briny. Let's find Maze. She needs to try this bizarre concoction. She _loves_ a salty aftertaste."

"No. We're just stopping by. We have a department thing to go to." Chloe explained.

"Some of us work for a living." Dan added.

"Well, that's your bad luck, isn't it? Come on, the party's barely started."

"Aw, Happy Birthday, Lucifer." Chloe pulled him into a hug and the club owner awkwardly reciprocated it.

"Don't look at me, I'm not a hugger."

"Oh, thank goodness. I think I'd break out into hives coming into contact with you." Lucifer popped off. "Hold on, I think I'm already having a reaction just being in such close proximity-"

"Shut up." I scoffed, watching him start itching at his neck and chin. "Happy Birthday, you pompous dork."

~

"You sure you want to be here?" Dan asked as we were walking into the bar.

"We can't be the _only_ ones missing Malcolm's welcome back party."

"Okay, but why am _I_ here? I don't even know the guy."

"Misha, you don't even know half the precinct."

"Your point?"

"They're your coworkers. You know, the people you work with?"

"And?"

"And you're so much of a loner that you know hardly anyone."

"Oh, I'm sorry that due to me being genderfluid most of the people I encounter call me freak and blatantly disregard my gender, turning me into an outcast because they don't 'believe' there's more than cis male and cis female. Sorry that even in this century people within the LGBT+ community are still ostracized." I looked at Dan with a flat expression and he shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "Yeah. Remember that."

"Misha, he didn't mean any harm." Chloe spoke up and I shrugged.

"I know, but with me being open about not being cis a lot of folks take issue with it. Including within the precinct- that's why I didn't really have a partner until you."

"Chloe Decker!"

"Here we go." The blonde made a face before turning around as Paolucci was pushing a man in a wheelchair towards us.

"You and I need to talk."

"Sure, Malcolm."

"....You back with this guy? H-how-how long was I out? What, you get the sense knocked out of you, Decker?"

"We're just, we're just-"

"You know, we have-"

"Just relax, guys." The man laughed, watching Dan and Chloe squirm. "I'm just-just giving you a hard time."

"You finally got your sense of humor back, huh?"

"Yeah, he's healing fast. Doc said he should be able to get rid of this chair in a couple days."

"You tired of pushing me around, Paolucci?" Malcolm questioned while slowly standing up.

"Look at that, huh? The partner who will not die." Paolucci and Malcolm clinked their beers together. "Guess Heaven didn't want him and Hell couldn't keep him."

"You got no idea." Malcolm winked at Chloe and my brows furrowed.

~

"Oh, dear! Someone's session went poorly."

"Mm. Thanks for gracing us with your presence."

"Yes, I had a previous engagement. Therapy twice in one day. So L.A. of me."

"Dr. Bernie Shaw. Killed last night." Chloe waved her hand to the dead body.

"No forced entry, so it's likely the vic knew the killer. The weapon was improvised." I added.

"Seems like a crime of passion."

"Right. Yeah." Lucifer was making a face while looking at Chloe. "Have _you_ ever seen a therapist? You know, for your pent-up anger and trust issues?" Both the forensics guy taking pictures and I paused to look at Lucifer. "And your attraction to very dull men."

"Huh, guess it's your day." I popped off.

"Let's just focus on the case, shall we?" Chloe handed the tablet she had to Lucifer.

"Well, I will, once it's interesting. Oh! Hel-_lo_. It's interesting- '_The Cheater Therapist.'_"

"Yeah, he encouraged couples to cheat to save their marriages." Chloe explained. "You can imagine how many people want to kill him."

"I can't, actually. Sounds like a great idea." Lucifer grinned.

"You don't save a marriage by sleeping with other people."

"It can't hurt to try."

"Pretty sure it can." Chloe took the tablet back while walking past Lucifer. "I'm going to go question the wife."

"Oh, the wife?" The club owner trailed after my partner and the room went quiet again except for the occasional camera shutter going off.

"And it was written: The fallen angel, Lucifer, in all his glory, gonna get bitch slapped one day." I popped off and the forensics guy snorted. "Oh, good, a sense of humor."

~

"Lucifer."

"Ah! Speak of the me."

"Out here. Now." I swayed on my feet, watching Chloe lean into Dr. Martin's office to get Lucifer with a none too pleased look on her face. The taller man followed her out and Chloe turned on her heel to look at him while speaking low. "What did you do?"

"Not what, but who, if you must know. But I try not to kiss and tell."

"I told you I didn't want to go with Dr. Martin. We need someone impartial, which means not trying to get in your pants. What- Are you even listening to me?"

"Not really. Look. A new doctor's moved in." Lucifer wandered towards a door across the hall. "Dr. Canaan. How biblical."

"Sure, let's add another random doctor to the case. Great idea." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Now, look, I assure you, Dr. Martin is excellent. She trained at Stanford, she lectures at USC, she's got stacks of awards-"

"Since when were you a fanboy?"

"Since I became a client."

"You. You're really in therapy?"

"That surprises you? Of all things?" I piped up.

"And that's not to you? He's the least reflective person I know."

"Chloe, it gives him, what, an entire hour to just babble on about himself? Sounds just like something he'd do."

"I have layers." Lucifer stated. "I'm like an onion. An irresistible one. Dr. Linda said we recently made a breakthrough, in fact."

"Why do I think that's code for sex?" Chloe sighed, crossing her arms.

"In _that_ particular context, no."

"Do you still think you're the Devil?"

"I _am_ the Devil."

"Then excuse me if I doubt her skills."

"Look, she's helped me, all right? And I think she can be of help here."

"Uh-huh, I'm sure."

"Excuse me. Everything okay?"

"Yes, Linda, everything's absolutely fine-"

"No offense, Dr. Martin-"

"I found something."

"Hello."

"What is it?"

"A patient named Richard Kester. His wife convinced him to try Dr. Shaw's therapy."

"Hmm, let me guess- didn't end well?"

"She had an affair. They got divorced. And then Richard sent Dr. Shaw a death threat. It's been more than a year, but that kind of anger can bubble up when you least expect it." Dr. Martin explained.

"Add him to the list of angry patients."

"That's just is, Richard's the only one so far. Dr. Shaw's patients seem remarkably happy with him."

"Oh, do they now? See, cheater therapy works. Maybe you should've tried it with Detective Douche. Or was that what broke you apart?" Lucifer questioned and Chloe slowly looked at him.

"What is wrong with you lately? We'll look into him. Thank you." Chloe nodded to the doctor before walking off.

~

"I just don't understand all this jealousy talk. I mean, why covet something someone else has? Why not just take it?"

"'Cause It's never that easy."

"Well, it is for me. Usually. ....I, uh, may have overstepped earlier in regards to Detective Douche."

"Yeah. You definitely may have."

"So why did you two separate anyway?" Lucifer asked and Chloe heavily sighed from the passenger seat while I was driving.

"The job was more important to him than me and Trixie. But lately something's changed. He....he makes time for me. He makes time for us. He's _really_ putting in an effort."

"Yes, if ever anyone deserved a participation trophy, it's Dan."

"Lemme say this now, if you and Dan being all buddy-buddy escalates, let him know I will literally fight him to keep you as my partner, you hear me? If he wants to have you reassigned as his partner, he better know I'll duke it out." I stated and my partner only started laughing.

"Detective, I think the little sadist is dead serious."

~

"Decker." Chloe answered her phone as we were walking up to the building, but my attention drifted from her to the ambulance and crowd. Grabbing the blonde's chin, I made her look to the building's roof where a man stood on the edge.

"Isn't that-"

"Yeah. Lucifer-" Chloe cut off and I glanced over to see the club owner was missing.

"Hey, detectives!" Looking back to the roof, Lucifer was right up there with Richard. "Oh, the imp looks even smaller from up here!"

"How the fuck did he get up there that fast?" I mumbled and the crowd gasped as the man slipped but Lucifer caught him by the front of the shirt and held him in place. They seemed to be talking, but I couldn't hear a word of what they were saying. The people gave sounds of shock when Lucifer suddenly let go only to catch the man again.

"Pull me back up!" Richard screamed and the club owner pulled him back to the roof. They were talking for a bit more until Richard stepped away from the ledge and Lucifer gave a thumbs up. The crowd cheered and I glanced to Chloe.

"Is this really happening or am I have a really weird dream?"

"No, you're awake."

~

"I can't believe you, Lucifer."

"What? You should be thanking me."

"All right, Richard, we confirmed your alibi with your neighbor. You're free to go."

"How did this happen?" The man in the back of the ambulance wrapped in a blanket wondered. "Poor Sandy."

"Who's Sandy?"

"Dr. Shaw's wife, Alexandra. Her friends all call her Sandy."

"You're friends with your therapist's wife?" I asked.

"Yes, how open was his relationship therapy, hmm?"

"No, it's nothing like that." Richard shook his head. "That's just how the Shaws are. They go above and beyond. I just ran into her two days ago. Sandy was planning a surprise for Dr. Shaw and everything."

"You ran into her two days ago- are you sure about that?"

"Yeah."

"Alexandra told us she was in Phoenix. We checked her alibi. She had plane tickets to prove it."

"What was the surprise?" Lucifer grinned.

"I don't know. She just asked me not to tell Dr. Shaw she was in town."

"Uh-huh."

"You can't think _she_ did this?" Richard furrowed his brows.

~

"Doctor. What a surprise."

"What are you doing here?" Chloe asked as we went up to the bar in Lux and Lucifer went behind the counter.

"I thought you asked me to meet you here." Dr. Martin looked slightly confused.

"Oh, that was me. I felt like it would be good to get your input on the case."

"That's a good idea, actually, especially since our last suspect almost ended up sidewalk art." Chloe added and my eyes drifted to the bartender. Maze was wearing almost skin tight clothes with her shoulders and arms bare, looking nowhere near as strong as I knew she was. I'd seen her throw grown men, but I couldn't really see the muscle needed to do so anywhere. "Turns out Mrs. Shaw flew to Phoenix but rented a car and drove back a couple days early."

"So, dear sweet Sandy was here just in time for the murder." Lucifer smiled while grabbing a few glasses and a bottle of alcohol.

"Wait, Alexandra Shaw goes by 'Sandy'?" Dr. Martin asked. "The doctor had a female patient who was stalked by someone with the initials S.S."

"He used initials in his notes?"

"I found it odd as well. Why conceal someone's identity in private notes? But I thought it wasn't related, so I-"

"Unless S.S. stands for Sandy Shaw."

"Oh, so you actually are paying attention. I thought you were too busy day-dreaming about Maze." Chloe popped off.

"A little bit of both. I mean, you saw those fighting styles she used, right? Absolutely wicked. Amazing, really."

"Hey, leave the Maze alone." Lucifer snapped his fingers in front of my face. "No fantasizing at my bar, ginger."

"Fine. So, like I was saying, if S.S. is Sandy Shaw, there's a chance her husband was into the cheating therapy himself and she wasn't as for it as she let on." I leaned my elbow onto the bar while resting my head onto my knuckles as I looked at my partner and the doctor.

"Excuse me." Chloe pulled out her phone while it was ringing. "Decker. Yeah, this is 831. Oh, yeah, tell him I'll be there as soon as I can. Okay, thank you." The blonde pocketed her phone. "That was dispatch. Dan's phone died, and he wants me to meet him at my place. Apparently it's urgent."

"Oh, how convenient. What's next- he spills something on his shirt and he has to take it off? Oh, no, the trousers, too."

"What?" Chloe gave Lucifer a look.

"What, so that's it? You just go running as soon as Dan calls? What about the case?"

"This could relate to another case I'm working on. There's units looking for Sandy now. And once they find her, they'll call Misha and I."

"Just go, I'll catch a cab." I tossed the blonde the keys and she nodded while catching them.

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Unbelievable. You see what I'm dealing with now, don't you?"

"I think I do, actually." Dr. Martin replied and I lifted my eyebrows.

"The overgrown baby doesn't like it when mommy leaves. Makes him real cranky."

"Maybe because we're in the middle of an important case and the detective is leaving me here with _you_." Lucifer gave me a look while raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, I'm so hurt."

"Good."

"That was sarcasm."

"I figured. Need a soul or essence to actually feel." He retorted, bringing his glass to his lips to take a drink.

"Keep it going, I'll just steal yours." I smirked and Lucifer paused before taking a half-step back from where I was.

"Wait.... You _actually_ have a problem with redheads?" Dr. Martin asked and Lucifer made a face.

"Of course I do! You can just look into their eyes and see there's nothing there. Soulless, empty-"

"Lucifer, Misha has feelings, you know. Do you ever stop to think you might be hurting them whenever you say things like that?"

"Oh, don't sweat it, Dr. Martin. I actually find it amusing that a grown man that thinks he's the _Devil_ is scared of gingers."

"Scared?" Lucifer scoffed. "I never said I was '_scared'_. I'm _cautious_\- and for good reason."

"Either way, it can be hurtful."

"Oh, look, Linda. This is just how it is between the imp and I. We insult each other, have a bit of witty banter-"

"No, you know what?" I pointed while narrowing my eyes. "I think there might actually be more to it." Shifting, I took a seat on the stool to my side. "Lucifer, you seem to have an irrational prejudice towards redheads."

"Irrational? It's _irrational_ how you lack a soul."

"Is it due to past trauma? Did you get bullied by a redhead when you were a kid? It's okay to tell us, Lucifer. This is a safe space." Linda chuckled while watching me and the club owner took another drink before answering.

"I'm telling you, it's because you have no soul, you imp. It's just not natural for a human."

"Then maybe I'm not human." I raised my eyebrows. "An alien, perhaps?" Lucifer looked at me like he wasn't amused and I laughed.

~

"So you lied to us."

"You were in town the day your husband died."

"Yes. But it's not what you think." Alexandra stated.

"Okay, then help me understand-"

"Sandy, I'm on your side." Lucifer pushed Chloe to the side, taking her place while grinning at the woman. "Not everything stems from jealousy, no matter what these women tell you."

"Lucifer-"

"You came here driven by some kind of desire, didn't you?"

"No."

"Come on. You can tell me, what was it?" Lucifer casually took Alexandra's hand into his.

"It's disgusting."

"Ooh, you _naughty_ girl. Come on, now you _have_ to tell me."

"It's....in my car." She raised her fob and the back door of the vehicle opened.

"What is, Sandy?"

"Poop."

"Oh." Lucifer dropped her hand.

"Bags and bags of it."

"Holy Hell!" I physically recoiled from the smell coming from her trunk and Chloe had to cover her nose.

"I'm not sure whether to be horrified or impressed." Lucifer popped off.

"My friend owns a horse."

"That's oddly comforting to know. What were you going to do with it?" My partner asked.

"I was going to throw it at Tiffany."

"That's the patient you were accused of-"

"Stalking. Yeah. She's in a group therapy session right now for my husband's clients."

"_Group_ cheater therapy. Oh, the imagination runs wild." Lucifer grinned and I shot him a look.

"So Tiffany was sleeping with your husband?"

"She was."

"And how did you find out?" I asked.

"My husband's colleague, Dr. Medina, called me."

"Okay, so he told you that your husband was cheating?"

"No, he had no idea. He just called to see if Bernie wanted to grab a last-minute drink. But Bernie was supposed to already be with Dr. Medina. That's when I knew my husband lied to me."

"But he was the cheater therapist." Lucifer waved his hand. "I don't quite see the problem here. I mean, you said yourself-"

"The problem is he fell in love with her." Alexandra blurted. I lied to him about my trip, then I drove back from Phoenix to see what he was doing. I was-"

"Don't say it."

"Jealous."

"Yes, yes, we all get it! Jealousy makes the world go- I mean, what are you, a girl band?" Lucifer gestured to the three women.

"I loved him." Alexandra said while tearing up and Lucifer rolled his eyes. "I didn't kill him. I just wanted him back."

"Oh, great. The douche-mobile."

"Give me a second." Chloe said, seeing Dan pull up before she walked away. Dan got out of his car and they spoke to each other as Dr. Martin stepped forward.

"So that's Dan, huh?"

"Yes. Numbingly average, isn't he?"

"I wouldn't say that." The blonde replied and Lucifer made a face.

"What- You're supposed to be on my side, you know."

"No. I'm supposed to help you process your emotions so you can deal with them constructively."

"She is right." I made a face and Lucifer shifted on his feet.

"Yes, by being on my side and realizing I'm right."

"Lucifer-"

"Is over this conversation." He said while his attention was elsewhere and he reached into Alexandra's open car window to grab a pamphlet on the dash. "I'm gonna go and talk to some people who are a little more open-minded, Doctor."

"Lucifer-"

"No, no. I don't need an ankle biter following me around, thank you." He waved me off while walking away.

"And here I thought it was Chloe's turn to deal with him." I sighed, going after Lucifer to make sure he didn't cause a mess.

~

"So let's start."

"Yes! That's a great idea. There's so very much to discuss." Lucifer declared as he walked up to the circle of chairs where people sat. "So let's start with the most important thing, shall we?" He looked among the people while standing in the middle of the circle with Dr. Medina. "Me." Lucifer smiled while pointing at himself and I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms as I leaned on the doorway. The club owner rambled on without stopping now that he had a more or less listening audience.

"Which brings us to today, where we find Mrs. Shaw with a bag of excrement in her boot. Sorry, _trunk_. And somehow, out of all that, they've decided that I'm jealous. So....what do you think?" He finally asked the people while raising his hands out at his sides. "Huh? Yes?" He pointed to a woman that raised her hand.

"So, wait, you're the Devil?"

"Yes, yes. Please keep up. Anyone. You."

"When you say you, uh, burned your wings, was that a metaphor?"

"Not focusing on the right details! Uh, yeah?"

"She was gonna throw poop at me?"

"God, this isn't about you, Tiffany. All right? Huh, no wonder you're all in therapy."

"All right, this is supposed to be a grief therapy session for the patients of Dr. Shaw. And everyone here has a terrible loss to deal with." Dr. Medina stood up, finally speaking.

"What, and I don't? I've lost both my therapist and my partner."

"I'm s.... They died?"

"No. No, they turned on me. Some would argue that's worse."

"What am I, chopped liver?"

"Gingers don't count." Lucifer pointed at me. "Not to mention you just follow me around to insult me."

"All right, you need to leave."

"No, I'm close to something. I can feel it."

"This is not about you!"

"Gah! ....You're right. Yes. I should use one of you as a case study. Thank you for volunteering. So what....what makes you jealous? Hmm?" Lucifer advanced on Dr. Medina while sliding his hands into his pockets. "What do you desire that you can't have? Come on."

"I-"

"Yeah?"

"I want Sandy." He admitted and I stood up all of the way as my brows furrowed.

"What? Oh. Oh, I remember you now. Tissue Lad! Wanted some open relationship therapy of your own, is that it?"

"That's not what it is like."

"But she didn't want you, did she? Sandy loved her husband, so you killed him, didn't you?"

"Shut up!"

"Solved it, haven't I?" Lucifer gasped. "Eh?! Haven't I?" He looked rather proud of himself, but Dr. Medina went for the snack table and came back with a knife. "So that's a yes."

"Stop right there!" I spoke up, my voice clear as I had my firearm trained right on Dr. Medina.

"Do you realize what you've done?" Lucifer taunted.

"I _had_ to kill him, all right? He lied to her. He cheated on her. And I tried to tip her off, but no matter _what_ he did, she still loved him."

"No, no, not that. This. Right here." Lucifer waved his finger at the large knife the man had. "You've just given me the perfect example of unbridled jealousy."

"I'm not jealous. I'm not. The woman that you loved was with someone else, someone you thought wasn't worthy of her. But no matter what you did....she never saw you the way you wanted her to."

"That's....that's pretty accurate." Dr. Medina's shoulders relaxed.

"You've just made me realize something. That my situation and yours are....absolutely nothing alike. I was right! Not jealous!" Lucifer grinned and Dr. Medina advanced. Sparing a bullet, I just kicked the man right in the sternum, knocking the wind from his lungs as he fell to the floor.

"I thought I told you to stop." I holstered my gun while he was gasping on the floor. Kicking the knife out of his reach, I grabbed his arm and rolled him onto his stomach. Getting his arms on his back, I pulled out my cuffs while Lucifer was chuckling.

"Oh, another mistake you made was thinking you could get past the Attack Ginger."

"Lucifer."

"What? Come on, I know you feel better from getting a little violent."

"Please, shut up."

~

"That's Paolucci's car, just like his GPS said." Chloe was looking across the street to the squad car and I was looking into the dark windows of the pub. We were following a lead she had gotten on the Palmetto case, something about how Paolucci might be involved in the shooting.

"But the bar's closed?"

"Maybe he decided to keep the party going."

"I don't know, but I can't see anything." I heard a door creak and Lucifer chuckled as he held the front door open.

"You _have_ to stop doing that." Chloe told him.

"It was unlocked."

"Oh, that can't be good." I sighed, cautiously entering the bar while pulling out my flashlight. My partner followed suit and we walked side-by-side.

"Paolucci, you in here?" She called out and I drew my gun. "What?"

"Blood." I whispered, shining my light onto the floor where a puddle of blood was trailing from across the room. Following it back to the source, we found Paolucci at a table, a shotgun in his lap and his brains blown out the back of his head, splattering the wall and TV.

"At least you can see what he was thinking."

"_Lucifer._"

~

Forensics and cops swarmed the bar, tagging evidence and taking photos of the scene. Chloe was talking to Dan in hushed whispers and I was standing next to Lucifer as he was drinking and watching the two.

Glancing to the club owner, I crossed my arms.

"Hey."

"What?"

"I....I have a question."

"Oh? And what is it?" Lucifer turned to look at me with a raised brow and I shifted on my feet.

"....Did you really burn your wings?"

"I did." He took a drink.

"But they seemed so important to you."

"They were more of a dead weight than a keepsake." Lucifer shrugged, trying to play as if it really didn't matter, but I had a feeling that wasn't the case.

"Lucifer," I placed my hand onto his shoulder and his expression changed dramatically as he looked from my hand to me. "I may act like I don't like you in the slightest, but we're friends now, okay? If you need to talk about anything, or need something....I'll do my best to help you."

"I hope you realize how unnerving this is."

"I offer an olive branch of peace and you still can't- You know what? Never mind. My statement stands. We're friends whether you like or not now, Lucifer. Deal with it."

"I thought I was on Earth, but clearly this is Hell."


	9. Case 9

"Why didn't you call me sooner?" I looked at Chloe and she rubbed her forehead while looking at the dead body being photographed.

"I thought it was just an in and out thing. You know, another crazy thing from Lucifer." She sighed. "M.E. puts the time of Arietta's death between 11:30 and 12:00 this morning. Cause was multiple hits with a baseball bat. There are some abrasions on his face, so it looks like a struggled before he died. And I found this." Chloe waved her hand, using a glove to keep her fingerprints off of the voice modulator.

"Ooo, what's that?"

"It's a voice modulator. Hey, can you not do that?" Lucifer took the device from Chloe's hand while pushing a button.

"Detective, I am your father."

"It's not a toy, Lucifer. It could be evidence." The blonde snatched it back while Lucifer was chuckling.

"Well, I'm impressed. Looks like the priest handled it himself after all."

"We don't know the priest did this."

"Well, maybe you don't."

"Um, 'priest'?" I furrowed my brows and Chloe shifted on her feet. Her mouth opened as if she was about to say something, but her eyes drifted to the door and she walked out and into the hallway after handing me the voice modulator. Sighing through my nose, I glanced around for an evidence bag while Lucifer trailed after Chloe like a puppy.

~

"So, is it-is it true Mr. Arietta's dead?" The teen boy questioned and the girl beside him looked at him like he was stupid.

"Well, duh, dumbass."

"It is, yeah." Chloe confirmed. "Did you know him well?"

"A little, I guess. I mean, he-he ran the place."

"Do you know if Mr. Arietta was involved in any drug activity?"

"Drugs?" The girl laughed. "I mean, I wish he was. That would've made him more interesting."

"Okay." Lucifer waved his hand. "Enough about the dead guy. Tell me everything you know about Padre Pederast."

"Who?"

"Father Frank. Did you see him do this? Do you think he's capable?"

"_Father Frank_ kill Mr. Arietta?"

"Yes."

"No. No way." The boy shook his head.

"What do you mean 'no way'?" The girl popped off. "The guy's a creeper and totally obsessed with you."

"He's just overprotective. Ever since my parents died, he feels like he's got to watch out for me or something. But he's a good guy. He's just a little...." The boy glanced to the girl before finishing. "a little annoying."

"See?"

"Hmm?"

"Annoying." Lucifer waved his finger while making a face as if 'annoying' meant the priest was guilty.

"When was the last time you saw him?" I questioned, pulling the club owner behind Chloe and I by his shoulder.

"Uh, he-here this morning."

"Yeah, preacher seemed pretty pissed."

"Oh?"

"Uh, wait, you don't really think that, like, Father Frank did this, right?"

"100%" Lucifer leaned over our shoulders.

"Thank you." Chloe looked to the teenagers while I pushed Lucifer back. "You've been very helpful."

"Right."

"See? I told you." Lucifer hissed as we walked away from the teens.

"No, I hate to admit it, but you might be on to something."

"Sorry, what was that?"

"You might be on to something."

~

"That's him." Lucifer pointed to the mugshot on the laptop screen. "Frank Lawrence. The most evil of people have the most normal names, I've experienced. Beware _anyone_ named Keith." Chloe just gave him a look and I leaned more onto the desk.

"His criminal record is certainly not a short list. Assault and battery, disorderly conduct, drug charges-"

"See? Not very priest-like." Lucifer popped off.

"Yeah, but there's nothing in the past ten years." Chloe pointed out. "Ah, a restraining order filed by Lenny Arietta last week." On the laptop screen was now a scanned document of the restraining order.

"Ah, well, it's funny how Padre Punchy failed to mention the restraining order. Please tell me now we have enough to bring this priest down."

"We have enough to bring him in."

"You ready to go to church?" I quirked up a brow at Lucifer while Chloe grabbed her bag.

"Bringing down a priest is the only reason I ever would."

"_In._ Bring him _in_." My partner corrected as we were walking away from the desk.

"Yes, bring him _in_ so we can take him down." He chuckled.

"Hey, um, you go ahead." I turned to look at Chloe and saw her attention was elsewhere. "I'll....I'll meet you downstairs." She waved her hand at Lucifer and I before leaving us. "Just something I got to do first."

Sighing, I gave a small shrug and turned on my heel to get to the elevator. It dinged and out walked the cop previously in a coma. I couldn't remember his name for the life of me, so I just gave a polite smile and a nod of my head. He returned the gesture briefly before walking past and I was standing in the elevator when I noticed Lucifer staring at the man walking away.

"What?" I questioned and Lucifer glanced to me with his brows furrowed as he stepped into the elevator.

"What what?"

"Why were you staring at him like that? You into him or something?" Lucifer scoffed and adjusted his cuffs.

"He's not my type. Far from it, actually."

"Why, cause he's not rich? Classist." I smirked.

"No, you imp. I prefer people that are highly attractive and don't have caterpillars growing on their upper lip. The man doesn't even trim properly." I scoffed and shook my head, pushing the button for the floor we needed on.

~

"Knock, knock." Lucifer was grinning after strutting into the church like a cowboy into a saloon in an old western movie.

"Stay here while we look for Father Frank, and _don't_ get into any trouble." Chloe said in a hushed tone.

"It's a church! What am I gonna do, pray too hard?"

"Just stay right there and don't move." I pointed at Lucifer while following Chloe down the aisle between pews. Nearing the front, Chloe happened to glance back and did a double take.

"Where's Lucifer?" She completely stopped.

"What?" Turning around, I scanned the church and didn't see him anywhere. "You've got to be kidding me...."

"You go find him, I'll find Father Frank."

"Oh, no, I always get stuck with him. It's your turn."

"Misha-" She began but stopped when we locked eyes. We stared at each other for a few seconds before she dug in her pocket. "We flip a coin."

"Tails."

"Heads." She flipped and caught the penny and I laughed as her face fell.

"Good luck with Lucifer." Patting her shoulder, I went on ahead while she was grumbling under her breath. Looking around, I spotted the priest and approached him. "Father Frank? I'm Detective Misha Sobieski, I'd like to ask you a few questions if you have a moment."

"Of course, what do you need?" The man smiled pleasantly and paused what he was doing to give me his full attention until his gaze drifted over my shoulder. "Mr. Morningstar, surprised to see you again."

"Oh, I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Father Frank, can you tell me when the last time you saw Lenny Arietta was?" I asked.

"This morning."

"Despite the restraining order?" Chloe questioned.

"I answer to a higher authority."

"Not today you don't." Lucifer grinned.

"What happened when you saw him?"

"We exchanged words. Things got a little heated."

"What were you fighting about?"

"That altar boy of his, of course." Lucifer stated and Chloe shifted on her feet.

"Why were you fighting over Connor?"

"Because I'm worried that Arietta's gonna pull Connor into his drug ring."

"So, what, you give him a right hook?"

"Sadly, I did." Father Frank glanced to the bandages on his hand.

"And then what?"

"And then I left."

"Oh, no, no, no, I think you skipped a part, didn't you? You know, the part where you beat him to death with a baseball bat?"

"Lucifer."

"He's dead? Oh, Heavenly Father." The priest crossed himself while genuinely looking as if he didn't know.

"Oh, come on. How gullible do you think we are?" Lucifer slid his hands into his pockets after rolling his eyes.

"I had troubles with the man, but he didn't deserve to die. And I certainly didn't kill him."

"Can you account for your whereabouts between 11:30 and 12:00 this morning?"

"I was here. Taking confessions. Mrs. Madison had a lot to say, took up the whole hour."

"By chance, does Mrs. Madison have a limo driver?"

"She does."

"Damn." Lucifer hissed while turning away. "Just spoke to his alibi."

"What?" Chloe furrowed her brows.

"The MILF in confession."

"The who in the what now?" I raised a brow at the two talking quietly.

"Oh, great. Yeah, as much as I'm sure that followed protocol, I'm still gonna have to question her myself." Chloe sighed. "Father, I'm gonna need you to come into the station for a statement. Misha, could you take him and Lucifer while I question Mrs. Madison?"

"Sure." I nodded and the priest followed me as I walked away.

"Maybe the padre has a twin brother who also takes confession; that way he could still be guilty."

"Lucifer, seriously." I sighed, going down the church steps. "Why are you so fixated on-" Tires squealing down the road cut me off and I saw a dark blue vehicle swerving around the corner. "Get down!" Pushing the priest and Lucifer to the sidewalk, shots rang out, hitting the side of the church as we went down.

"And you wonder why I don't go to church." Lucifer popped off after the car was gone.

"Shut up." I huffed, looking the way the vehicle had gone.

~

"So I talked to Father Frank's alibi. Checks out. He was in confession with Mrs. Madison from 11:00 to 12:00. He's not our guy."

"Well, maybe she's lying. I mean, you know the sort of people that go to church. Sinners." Lucifer chuckled.

"Lab results from the voice modulator came back empty. No prints, no DNA."

"What, so you think this shooting and the youth director's death are connected?"

"We know they have at least one thing in common." Chloe turned to the front of the pews. "Father, you will be relieved to know that no one was injured."

"Oh, thank God."

"Please don't."

"You care to tell us what that was about?"

"The shooting?" The priest looked confused. "I don't know."

"This wasn't a random attack. They were shooting at you specifically. But....you don't seem surprised."

"What aren't you telling us?" Chloe asked and the priest pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Keep your nose out of our business or else." The voicemail was distorted.

"The voice modulator from Arietta's office. You should have gone to the police with this."

"I assumed it was Arietta, and I'm not afraid of him. But, if it's The Spider...."

"Spider?"

"I've heard whispers of another dealer trying to take over Arietta's business. People call him The Spider. Scary, violent reputation."

"Do you know who this Spider is?"

"I don't."

"You're holding something back, Father. I can tell."

"....I have a confession to make."

"Finally! Well, the truth will set you free- isn't that what your beloved book says?"

"I lied when I said Connor was in danger of becoming involved. He already is. Dealing for Arietta."

"What, that's it? Oh, please don't tell me that's what you've been holding back all this time."

"Wait, if Connor's already in deep, why go to all this trouble to protect him?" Chloe waved her hand and the priest's expression changed again.

"He's had it rough. Thinks he can only rely on himself. He's a good kid, Detective. There's still hope for him."

"Father, you were today's target. We need to worry about your safety first. Do you have a place to stay? We can offer police protection."

"I'm fine right here. _This_ is my sanctuary." Father Frank sat back down on the pew.

"Well, your sanctuary just got shot to high Heaven, Padre. But if you're looking to lay low, I believe I know just the place." Lucifer said.

~

I heard the piano before anything else as I stood in the elevator. The doors quietly slid open and I saw Lucifer and the priest on the bench laughing while their hands flew over the keys. They were actually getting along despite the stripper nuns downstairs in Lux.

Lucifer was genuinely smiling to my surprise. I mean, after all he had said about Father Frank I never would have guessed this would happen when Chloe and I left them alone together. Simply leaning on the counter, I watched the two as they played a rather upbeat tune.

It wasn't until Chloe came in that Lucifer noticed I was standing there and he immediately stopped playing. The priest was slower to react and my partner quirked up one of her brows.

"Oh. Hi." Father Frank nodded.

"Hello." I replied as Lucifer cleared his throat and I chuckled.

"Yeah, well, I suppose that wasn't _completely_ terrible."

"Not _completely_." The two men laughed together.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Father Frank's story about The Spider checks out, and I got a lead." I said while looking to Chloe.

"Oh."

"So...." Chloe turned to Lucifer and the priest.

"Right. Well, you stay here. You need the practice."

"Actually, Chloe and I can handle this if you want more playtime with the priest." Smirking, Lucifer shot me a look while Father Frank laughed.

"Please, you need me and you know it. Neither of you have the certain *skills* I possess."

"Oh, you mean talking about yourself for hours on end? You're right, we don't have skills like that." I popped off as we stepped into the elevator.

~

"I talked to Narcotics, and one of their CI's said that The Spider is rumored to hang out here."

"Well, I don't know why you had to bring me along."

"What, are you anxious to get back to your new friend?"

"Please. The Devil friends with a priest? It's absurd."

"It's absurdly adorable."

"And weren't _you_ the one to insist on yourself coming?" I piped up while looking through the crowd of people. Lucifer looked like he was about to say something but Chloe pat my shoulder with the back of her hand.

"Hey. Look."

"Oh. Little Miss Sunshine from the youth center."

"Yeah, Nikki."

"What's that she's doing?"

"Drug deal." I sighed.

"And a smooth one." Chloe added. "Maybe she's The Spider."

"Ooo, black widow, then. Lovely." Lucifer looked excited and took a step forward.

"Wait. She's giving it to someone else."

"To....Connor." My brows furrowed as I watched the two teens. Glancing to Chloe she nodded and we separated, moving through the crowd. Connor must have spotted one of us because within seconds he pulled a gun and shot at the ceiling. The people crowding inside ducked and swarmed for the exit.

Keeping low and close to the wall, I weaved past the racing bodies and ran when they were no longer in the way.

"Misha!" I heard Chloe yell.

"He went this way!"

"Cut him off!" She shouted, but there was no telling if I'd catch up to the boy in time with the head start he got and the fact that I didn't know the layout of the building. When I made it outside into an alley, there was no sign of him or Nikki. They could have ran off in either direction or even hopped into a car that could have been back here. A few seconds passed before Chloe and Lucifer stepped into the alley.

"Gone?" I nodded. "Great." Chloe sighed.

"And why was the black widow giving her cash to altar boy?" Lucifer questioned.

"You never want to carry drugs and money on you at the same time." The blonde explained. "Makes you a target."

"Or because Connor's The Spider." I said lowly, looking down the damp alley as I heard sirens wailing in the distance.

"I think you might be right, Misha." Glancing over my shoulder, Chloe was holding out her phone. "Traffic cam footage." She explained and I saw stills of a vehicle and it's driver.

"Ah, from the church shooting." Lucifer took the phone to look at it. "So the boy the priest was trying to protect is the one who tried to kill him? Well, isn't that an ironic kick in the cassock."

~

"This doesn't prove Connor's The Spider." Father Frank stated while looking at the footage stills.

"It's pretty damning, Father." Chloe replied. "And it's enough from the APB that just went out."

"Ah."

"Connor's been declared armed and dangerous."

"Armed and dangerous? The boys needs to be helped, convinced to turn himself in."

"Father, he shot at you. He fired into a room full of kids."

"Yes, but he shot up, didn't he?"

"We'll do everything we can to bring him in peacefully."

"If you'll excuse me, I....I need some air." The priest backed away as Lucifer was quietly offering him a drink.

"Can you stay here and watch the priest? We've got some digging to do."

"You want me to babysit the priest?"

"We babysit you all the time." I popped off while following Chloe.

~

Pulling up behind Chloe's car in front of the church, I was hoping I wasn't too late. After leaving Lucifer's place we had split up to follow different leads to get more information and were supposed to meet back up at Lux, but Father Frank had managed to slip out of Lux despite Lucifer supposedly watching him. I also didn't know what Chloe had managed to find, but what I discovered proved my earlier theory to be wrong.

Conner wasn't The Spider.

Eric Doyle, his counselor, was.

Getting into the church was easy, but I had to lay low as soon as I saw Connor with a gun pointed at Father Frank and Doyle trying to convince Connor to take the shot.

"I know you, Connor. That drive-by, you intentionally missed me, didn't you?"

"Stop talking. Please."

"_Make_ him stop talking. It's really easy." Doyle shifted on his feet and I was crouched behind the pews, trying to get closer.

"You couldn't do it then, and you don't want to do it now. God's giving you a second chance right here."

"E-Enough with the sermon, preacher!" Doyle raised his voice, and I was still too far to get a clean shot. I didn't want to hurt Connor, but to safely disarm him I needed to get closer.... "Connor, just shoot this son of a bitch already."

"Just follow your heart, son. I have faith in you." Father Frank held a sincere tone as he looked at the boy. Connor's hand began to tremble- was the priest getting through to him?

He lowered the weapon and turned to The Spider.

"I can't do it, Doyle. I'm sorry." Connor dropped the gun and backed away.

"I'm sorry, too, kid." Doyle shook his head. "I can't allow weakness, not when I've just taken control."

"No!" Father Frank yanked Connor behind him as a gun went off. As soon as I saw Doyle reach behind himself, I stood up from behind the pews and aimed, but I wasn't quick enough and the priest went down. My bullet caught Doyle on the shoulder, causing him to spin as he fell.

"Father!" Lucifer and Chloe came running from the opposite side of the church, looking as if they were getting into position just before everything went to shit.

"Hands up! Get down on the ground!" Chloe kicked the gun away from Doyle and had her weapon trained on him. Holstering my gun, I turned to the boy and the priest.

"No, no, no, you idiot!" Lucifer yelled through bared teeth, holding Father Frank as blood was gushing from his chest. It looked like the bullet punctured a lung or nicked a major blood vessel but I couldn't be certain which with all of the blood in the way. "What the bloody Hell were you thinking?!"

"Unit 831 at St. Morgan's Church. We need two ambos, code 4." I quickly said into my phone while crouching beside the priest and motioning to Lucifer to take off his jacket.

"Don't go anywhere, you moron!" Lucifer was quick to act and wrapped up his jacket before pressing it to Father Frank's wound.

"It's okay. I'm not afraid of dying."

"Well, you should be. It's really boring where you're headed."

"I hope so. I've had enough excitement for one life."

"You need to stop talking like that. There's an ambulance on it's way, okay? Just hang in there-"

"No," The priest cut me off with a wheezy chuckle. "I can see it in your eyes."

"Look here, priest, you've got more to do here. You've got more people to annoy. Just come on, Frank, stay with me, stay with me." Lucifer honestly cared what happened to this man and he clearly didn't want him to die, but from all of the blood pooling to the floor the ambulance wouldn't make it in time. Father Frank knew that from the look on my face and he just....he was accepting of it.

"Oh, uh....at first....I didn't understand why God put you in my path. But then it hit me." The priest smiled up at Lucifer as blood coated his teeth and lips. "Maybe....He put me in _yours_."

"I _highly_ doubt it. He gave up on me a long time ago." Lucifer was trying to get the bleeding to stop but his jacket just wasn't enough.

"You're wrong, Lucifer. Remember...._your_ father....h-has-has a plan."

"My father?"

"Yeah."

"You know?" I could hear thunder rumbling in the distance as Lucifer held the priest. "Frank? Frank!" Lucifer laid the man down gently, tears welling in his eyes as the thunder grew louder. "Frank." And like a switch, as soon as Lucifer knew Father Frank was dead, anger twisted his features and he turned on Doyle.

"Lucifer-"

"Time to pull the legs off The Spider." He growled, standing up with eyes full of hate and grief.

"Lucifer?" Chloe glanced to him and he advanced. "Lucifer, stop!" With unnatural ease Lucifer lifted Eric Doyle from the ground and slammed him against the wall by his throat. The man couldn't even reach the ground, but Lucifer only held him with a single hand.

"Why did you do this?!"

"I-I don't know, man." Doyle choked.

"Why?!"

"He was bringing too much heat!"

"Why?! Why?!" Lucifer yelled and the way it echoed in the church....it made it sound almost demonic.

"Lucifer, stop!" I grabbed his shoulder, making him look at me while Chloe still had her gun raised. "Stop." Quietly pleading with him, Doyle was turning red in the face as Lucifer looked from me to Doyle. He hesitated, but dropped the man. It was then that I realized I still was holding Lucifer's arm and let him go.

Connor was sobbing over the priest as thunder shook the air outside.

~

"Connor gave us everything. The drug front. How Doyle took on 'The Spider' name and killed Arietta to take over the business. With Conner's cooperation, he won't do much juvie, if any at all. Maybe Father Frank was right. Maybe there's hope for him yet." Chloe stated, but Lucifer didn't take his eyes off the coroners taking away the priest's body. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." From Lucifer's tone, that wasn't true. "Good night, detectives." And he just....walked away.

~

Sitting on the edge of my bed in the dark, a soft buzzing came from the blanket beside me and I picked up my phone. The light was near blinding, but I checked the message that came in anyways.

_'Sure. See you tomorrow.'_

Sighing through my nose, I felt the tension in my shoulders leave. I had asked Chloe to do something- something I knew I couldn't do myself- and her saying 'sure' to doing it made me feel more at ease. What I had asked her to do may be difficult, but with it being her I had a feeling it would come naturally.

I mean, I saw clearly the pain and grief in Lucifer's eyes when he lost Father Frank, but there was no way I could help comfort him. Our friendship was a complex one, but it wasn't the kind where I could just be there for him. For starters, he still had that ridiculous discomfort around gingers, always referring to me as imp and whatnot, and none if it exactly allowed me the chance to get closer to the man and help him when he was clearly in need of it.

But Chloe? Chloe had a knack for making people drop their walls even if just a little. She had a soothing and warm presence that Lucifer could definitely benefit from with his current situation. Chloe to people was like Morningstar to me.

And honestly....did I want to really be that close with Lucifer? I mean, I held everyone at a certain distance myself, but did I actually care enough about Lucifer to _want_ to comfort him?


	10. Case 10

"You catch him up?" I questioned, reaching for the sheet over the body as Chloe and Lucifer walked up.

"I did." She nodded and I flipped down the sheet.

"So, based on the bloodshot eyes and the closed throat, M.E. says it looks like this guy was poisoned."

"No, no, no! This is _horrific_!" Lucifer's face twisted as he knelt down.

"Dead bodies don't usually affect you." Chloe raised her eyebrows at the man.

"You know who this is? This is Chef Javier."

"Javier Arias, yeah. Owner of Sol de Javier. Did you know him?"

"Well, only by his work. I mean, this chap was, a-an _artist_ in the kitchen." Lucifer waved his hand. "He made _the_ most exquisite Mexican cuisine I've ever had. And now....ugh."

"I'm sorry."

"I'll never taste his perfect tamales again."

"So this isn't even about the man, it's about your stomach?" I covered the body back up while looking at Lucifer.

"This is about a crime against good taste, Imp. Well, someone _definitely_ needs to be punished for this."

"According to the grocers, he came here every morning after having breakfast at his restaurant. M.E. says that the poisoning happened about 90 minutes before he fell, which puts him squarely at the restaurant." Chloe explained and I stood up shortly after.

"Well, you can't think his own staff poisoned him. I mean, the man was a visionary."

"With a Hell of a temper, by all accounts. Everyone at the restaurant's a suspect. We need to interview all of his employees and do a full sweep for toxins."

"And find out whether he wrote down his recipes." Lucifer added.

~

"You smell that? It's the last of Chef Javier's brilliance gone forever. I wonder if police recovered any leftovers from his last meal."

"Well, it was most likely poisoned." Chloe popped off as we walked through the restaurant.

"Ah, well, it's well worth the risk."

"Hi. So is this everyone that works here?" My partner asked the cop that walked up.

"Yeah, that's everybody."

"You-You think one of us killed Pops?"

"'Pops'? What, are you his daughter or something?" Lucifer asked the woman.

"Uh, no, that's what we all called him. We were like a family here."

"Well, hold on, so everyone here saw him as a father figure? Oh, this is much more interesting now."

"Why's that?" Chloe furrowed her brows.

"His daddy issues again?" I popped off.

"No, dear detectives, this is patricide. It's a tale as old as time. You know, Oedipus, the Mendez brothers, Voldemort."

"What did I tell you?" I rolled my eyes before turning away as Chloe pulled Lucifer to the side to talk to him. She was more than likely trying to tell him to not project his own unresolved issues onto the case.

"Misha! You have to come, too!"

"What?" My head jerked up when my name was called.

"Dinner, tonight. Don't be late, dear." Penelope winked at me as she was walking away.

"Chloe, was that your-"

"Mama Decker." Lucifer grinned.

"She's already gone, so let's move on. Okay. Crime scene." The blonde gestured and I glanced back the way Penelope had gone. Had she really just invited me to dinner? We'd only ever met once before now when Chloe and I had first started out as partners....

~

Going through one interview after another, it seemed a trend was forming from the staff accounts of Javier. They would refer to him as a wonderful and good man unless he was upset. Once angry, he was aggressive and had a tendency to throw things.

So far, every staff member had motive to kill Javier, but none of them had yet to seem to have the oomph to act on it. Javier's son was also present to be interviewed and seemed to have the same views as the staff, only he was seeking redemption with his father for past mistakes.

"So you're Anne Martin, the sous chef." Chloe was taking notes while I was listening and Lucifer was wandering around the kitchen.

"I mean, I guess I was. I mean, I-I can't believe it. I....I just saw Pops this morning, he was fine."

"And you cooked his last meal, is that right?"

"So? You know how many people had their hands on that plate?"

"Well, this is _your_ kitchen, Anne. When Pops isn't here, you run the show. And from what I understand, you're not someone to be messed with, so....you really think someone's gonna go behind your back?"

"I can't control what they do. Who knows what kind of psychos we have?"

"Well, are any of these psychos set to inherit the restaurant, like you are? I spoke to his estate attorney."

"It's no secret Javier was grooming me to take over. He was my mentor."

"Well, of all the reasons to kill your father figure, greed is truly the ugliest." Lucifer walked up and smiled at Anne.

"You think I killed Pops to speed up my inheritance? I would never do anything to hurt him. He taught me everything. He meant the world to me."

"Well, if you didn't wish your dear old 'Pops' ill, what did you wish?"

"To surpass him."

"Ah! So the student becomes the master, eh?"

"What? No! It's not like that." She made a face.

"Preliminary tox screen came in. The poison used to kill Javier was mercury."

"Oh. So you cracked open a few thermometers over brunch, did you? Not the trick I'd use but clearly effective."

"Lucifer."

"There was something else in his system, too. Can I see the inside of your arms?" Chloe questioned while putting away her phone.

"Why?"

"Track marks."

"Ah, so there was heroin as well? Generous killer, aren't you? Wanted to give him a little high on the way out?"

"This is crazy. No. If you.... If it's heroin, you should talk to- I'm sorry." Anne grabbed her stomach while grabbing a counter to keep balance.

"Don't worry. I tend to have a rather striking effect on women." Lucifer grinned. "Come on, just let it all out." He said and the woman vomited blood all over his shirt before collapsing.

Quickly pulling out my phone, I called for an ambulance as Chloe rolled Anne onto her side to keep her from choking on her vomit.

"Well, I've never had _that_ effect." Lucifer popped off.

~

"I can't believe she just left like that!" Lucifer whined as he sat in the passenger seat of my car.

"She did say it was an _emergency_."

"Yes, but to leave me there? With _you_? Downright awful."

"Ha, ha, ha." I said dryly while turning the corner. "If you think I'm so horrible, you should have ordered a cab then."

"Me? In a _cab_?" Lucifer scoffed.

"Snob."

"I am _not_ a snob, I just have standards."

"Then I'm glad my car ranks higher than a cab, but still lower than Chloe's."

"Oh, it's not your fault you're a soulless little imp." Lucifer pouted.

"Call me an imp one more time and I'll dump you on the side of the street." Sighing, I pulled into the club parking lot. "Oh, looky here, you're place. Now get out."

"Gladly!" He swung open the door before turning my way and pointing. "Don't forget to not wear your usual....whatever this is you call it, to dinner with Mama Decker."

"Lucifer. Out. Now."

"Honestly, it's such-" I cut him off with a look and he raised his hands defensively while exiting the vehicle. "Okay, okay."

~

"What are you doing here? Weren't you invited to that 'family dinner'?"

"Not my scene." I replied as Maze refilled my glass.

"'Cause of Lucifer or your partner?"

"The 'family' setting."

"I thought you humans thrived in that."

"Mm, not when you've had shitty family experiences like I have." Tossing back my head, the alcohol burned down my throat.

"Go to therapy." Maze raised her eyebrows at me and I snorted. "I'm serious. She actually helps."

"....She?"

"Linda Martin."

"Did you start seeing her, too?"

"Maybe." She refilled my glass. "You know you have to pay for these. Working with Lucifer doesn't get you free drinks."

"Wasn't even thinking about it." Taking a drink, I glanced to the mirrors behind the bar to see the club's reflection. "I'll pay you." And that's when an idea clicked in my head. "Oh, but Lucifer's got free drinks upstairs." Fishing my wallet out of my pocket, I dropped the cash in front of Maze. "Keep up the amazing work."

"Amazing work?"

"You're the best bartender in town!" I grinned while sliding off of the stool. "See ya later, Maze!" Waving over my shoulder, I stumbled up to the elevator to get to Lucifer's home.

It was rather dark but the soft lamps and light behind the wall of booze gave enough lighting that I wouldn't trip. Picking up a bottle, I spun the cap and flicked it off. It bounced and rattled when it hit the floor while I brought the bottle to my lips. Swallowing a couple drinks, I sighed and set the bottle onto the counter to take my jacket off and toss it over the piano bench before picking the bottle back up and going towards the balcony.

"Man, this view." I whistled. Halfway through the bottle and I was kicking off my shoes and throwing them onto the couch as I sat cross-legged on the balcony, watching the clouds roll over the moon. I simply sat there, thinking and trying to drown those thoughts with the booze.

Flipping the bottle up, I whined when nothing came out.

"Fuck."

"Now, who in the Hell are you?" Looking over my shoulder, I got a goofy grin.

"Heey, Luci!" I nearly fell when I tried to stand up, but succeeded in remaining upright.

"Detective?" The man looked shocked.

"How was the dinner?"

"Awful. Now, want to tell me why you're _here_?"

"Man, of course it was awful. Families are awful. You should know that, with your shitty dad 'n' all." I pointed at him while leaning onto the back of the couch. "Fuck havin' families, man. Pets are soooo much better."

"Are you....are you _drunk_?"

"And on my way to another bottle." I chuckled. "Didn't think you'd be back so soon, but whatever. Not like you care, am I right?" Staggering to the booze wall, I grabbed another bottle and was about to open it before it was taken from me.

"As amusing as this is, I do think you should go home, Detective."

"Not yet. The bad thoughts are still here." Poking Lucifer's nose, I took back the bottle from him while turning on my heel. "You know, your life must be so easy. Not a care in the world, taking what you want, doing what you want. You're like a....like a cat." I snorted. "No wonder Morningstar likes you." Dropping the bottle cap onto the floor, I downed some more of that burning liquid. "But then again, those daddy issues, man. That's gotta be tough. See, you get it. You get what it's like to have a rough family."

"I thought you were an orphan?"

"Blood, adopted, don't matter." I waved my hand. "In the end they all just disappoint you. Leave you. ....Burn you." My voice went quiet before I drank even more.


	11. Case 11

Coming to, I grumbled and rubbed my eyes while rolling onto my back. The first thing I noticed was the somewhat transparent curtains over the large wall of windows. the second was how soft the bed I was laying in was, and the third was the fact that I was naked.

"Oh, shit." I groaned.

"Good morning, sleepy head. Triple espresso or hair of the dog?" I sat up and saw Lucifer sitting in a chair near the end of the bed while dressed in only a robe.

"Fuck."

"Oh, right. Both." He picked up the flask and poured a clear liquid into the espresso.

"Lucifer, we didn't...." I trailed off while furrowing my eyebrows, trying so hard to remember the night before. Everything was so hazy after I'd grabbed the second bottle.

"Did we ever." Lucifer scoffed. "And I'm pretty sure we made Rosemary's baby." He stood up and walked over with the espresso. "Oh, Detective, it was extraordinary. The heat, the gymnastics." He crawled onto the bed and chuckled. "I mean, you had moves that made even the Devil blush."

My ears were burning and I quickly got up, using the sheet to cover myself as the blush was spreading to my cheeks.

"You're a horrible liar."

"Me? Lie?" Lucifer took a sip from the espresso while smirking. "Just teasing. I turned you down cold."

"_You_ turn _me_ down? Please, I wouldn't even offer." I scoffed.

"Oh, trust me, you did." He sat on the edge of the bed with his legs crossed. "Or did you forget the part where you offered me sex because you said you wanted to, and I quote, 'climb you like a tree.'"

"....In my defense, I haven't gotten laid in a while and I was really drunk. Now why the fuck am I naked?"

"You passed out, woke up again, shouted at me, 'It's too damn hot in this five-star Hellhole,' I believe it was, then tore your clothes off and proceeded to hog the bed." He mocked me and I cringed as my face flushed even more because that sounded exactly like something I'd do. "Oh, look at you. Get any redder and you might match your hair." Lucifer teased before sipping from his drink.

"Shut up. Look, I'm sorry, but-"

"You were going through a rough patch and needed to drown your worries in free booze."

"....Yeah. Exactly." I nodded, looking around and finding my button up. Picking it up off of the back of the couch, I slid it on and began buttoning it up with my back turned to Lucifer.

"Even still, it's very out of character to see you so unhinged. And out of character for me, too. The whole 'not wanting to have sex with you' thing. I mean, here's the strange part. This gave me quite a rush. Can't explain it. I've been thinking about it all night."

"Last night was a fluke." I waved my hand while finding my underwear hanging from the side of the piano. "It never happened."

"Your pants are over there, Detective." Lucifer pointed and I shot him a glare, making him chuckle. "I saw your seal, by the way. Gremory's, if I'm not mistaken."

"Shut up."

"Oh, you also snore, by the way."

"_Goodbye_."

~

"Detective, I do believe you left these after our sleepover last night." Lucifer walked up while waving a bright red pair of panties with black lace trim. "What's the hole at the back for?"

"Those are _not_ mine." I quickly said as Chloe raised an eyebrow at me.

"More of a commando. Fair enough. Dearie me. Someone woke up on the wrong side of a .38." Lucifer popped off while looking down at the body and stuffing the panties into his inner jacket pocket.

"Yeah," Chloe sighed. "single gunshot wound to the chest. No wallet. Tan marks where a ring and a watch were lifted."

"A staircase robbery. Is that a thing now?"

"This is the Dunlear Foundation." I stated. "They help the homeless and underprivileged."

"So, who's the dashing corpse?"

"Tim Dunlear himself, head of the foundation, former NBA star, notorious playboy. He was into drugs, gambling, women."

"My typical Wednesday."

"But then he left pro ball and he turned his life around. He dedicated himself to philanthropy. He was beloved."

"Right, bad boy turned good." Lucifer nodded. "It's interesting."

"Are you Emmett Toussaint?" Chloe turned to a tall boy being lead down the stairs. "You found the body? I'm Detective Decker. Can you tell us what happened?"

"I volunteer for the foundation's outreach program. Came here to meet him, and he was just lying here."

"How did you know Mr. Dunlear?"

"He sponsored me to come to L.A. after the earthquake in Haiti. Tim was my mentor."

"Handsome _and_ saintly."

"Did you see anyone else at the scene or notice anything strange?"

"There was a guy outside. He ran when he saw me. I gave the cops a description. Think he was homeless."

"Did Mr. Dunlear ever speak of a certain philanthropic high after one of his selfless acts?" Lucifer asked and I shot him a slight glare. "You know, for example, say when he chose not to sleep with a drunken colleague? What? Did I say something wrong?" He added when he saw the look on my face.

"We are questioning a minor." Chloe said. "I'm sorry about your mentor. We'll call you if we have more questions."

"What? I just feel quite connected to our victim."

"You are _nothing_ like Tim Dunlear."

"Bad boy with a heart of gold? I am _everything_ like Tim. Might as well be solving my own murder."

"Only _you_ could turn a tragic death into an excuse to talk about you." Chloe popped off.

"Well, who else would I talk about?" Lucifer scoffed.

~

"My husband was so generous. If they had just asked for help, he would have given them anything. What kind of person would do something like this?"

"Well, how much time do you have?"

"Tim would be devastated to know we've got to cancel the fund-raising gala."

"You're right, Kyle."

"Well, we wouldn't want to devastate our fallen hero. The show must go on."

"This is an active crime scene. We can't have an event here."

"No, that wouldn't be right."

"Well, I just happen to own the preeminent party venue in Los Angeles. You can hold your benefit at my club." Lucifer held out his hand and Chloe shot the man a look.

"I don't know."

"No, no, your husband was a kindred spirit, and I pledge to carry on his good work and _personally_ find- and punish- his killer."

"Tim always said 'Tragedy brings sorrow but also true good.'"

"Aw."

"Thank you."

"You are _so_ welcome."

"If this was a robbery, the perp's gonna wanna cash in before the cops get wind of this, so I'll call the local pawn shops...." Chloe said lowly while watching the wife walk away. "What is with you today?" She then questioned as Lucifer was smiling.

"It was rather benevolent of me, offering up Lux, don't you think?"

"Well, one good deed doesn't make you a saint."

"Well, last I counted, it was _two_ good deeds." Lucifer glanced to me and I rolled my eyes. "But, uh, I'm not feeling the same rush as before. Perhaps I'm gonna have to up my game."

"Whatever you say, Saint Lucifer." Chloe smirked.

~

"I'm no thief, I'm an actor, Louie DelGado. I had an arc on Party of Five, look me up." The man told us as we stood in a pawn shop.

"I love L.A. Even the homeless have an IMDb page."

"You care to explain why you were caught pawning Tim Dunlear's championship ring?" I asked while ignoring Lucifer's comment.

"Listen, more importantly, why did you take it to a pawnshop? The Dark Web has much better margins."

"I swear I didn't do nothing."

"Witnesses put you at the scene. You're telling me this wasn't a robbery gone wrong?" Chloe waved her finger.

"He was _already_ dead, been like that for a bit. Rigor mortis had set in. I also did a guest spot on CSI. Tim was my buddy, one of the few people who treated me like a human being."

"Would your 'buddy' have approved of you stealing valuables from his cold dead corpse?"

"Tim didn't care about stuff. Would have wanted me to have that ring. Give you the shirt off his back."

"What about his wallet?"

"Uh, I was gonna return that."

"....Some kind of key card." Chloe pulled out a white card with a black triangle on one end from the wallet.

"I have an alibi. I was at a shelter on 7th."

"Uh-huh. Keep an eye on Louie. I'm gonna see if his story checks out." Chloe then walked away, going outside to make a call.

"I also know what it's like to be without a home. My father kicked me out. It's very traumatic." Lucifer said while taking his jacket off. "But, much like Tim Dunlear, I'd like to do whatever it takes to help you, so, here, the shirt off my back."

"Lucifer!" I hissed when he unbuttoned his shirt and took it off.

"And, uh, as you can see, the Devil does indeed wear Prada."

"Wow, thanks, brother." Louie replied and I rubbed my forehead while sighing.

"Yes, disastrous with those trousers, though."

"Lucifer, don't you dare-"

"Oh, what the Hell?" He handed the man his jacket. "As gratitude for telling us everything you know."

"_Lucifer, what are you-_" I quickly turned as his pants went down. "Chloe!" I shouted just as the woman walked back into the pawn shop.

"Misha, why is he naked?!"

"Another act of selfless benevolence. It's quite liberating, actually. Oh, don't forget. Dry-clean only."

"His story checks out. We need to get a full written statement. And get our guy some lunch, okay?" Chloe asked another officer.

"No-no gluten or-or dairy, okay?"

"I did a good deed, yet still no rush like before. Am I doing this wrong?" Lucifer asked and I refused to look anywhere but his face.

"In _so many_ ways."

"Oh?"

"You're not getting in my car like that." Chloe added.

"Meet you at mine?"

~

"Hey, Chloe, how are the drinks?" I asked while holding the phone between my ear and shoulder.

"Lucifer has a microphone." She said flatly and I paused straightening up the paperwork in my hands.

"Do I want to know what he's doing _now?_"

"He's breaking into song." And I could faintly hear a cheering crowd in the background.

"I'm so sorry for you, but so glad I didn't go." Stapling the papers together, I dropped them onto the corner of my desk.

"If you get our paperwork done by the time I get back, it'll be.....worth it." Chloe sighed and I could already imagine how she was speaking through clenched teeth.

"Almost there." I chuckled.

"Oh, hold on. I've gotta go, I think something's about to happen."

"Keep me updated."

"Yeah."

~

"Oh, you'd never know that Lux was a den of iniquity, would you? Well, as long as you don't look too closely at the floors." Lucifer chuckled.

"Will Fleming wants to scare me off? Bring it on." Chloe waved her finger. "Question is, whether he's protecting himself or Vanessa."

"_Or_ maybe they're just good people."

"Because your'e suddenly the authority? Give me a break."

"Detective, even if Vanessa is guilty, this is a woman who's denied herself carbs since the 90's and stayed married to a gay man. If she doesn't want to talk, she won't. And as for their attorney, well, he certainly doesn't strike me as the confessional type."

"Okay. Maybe I can't get them to talk, but you can. Come on. I've seen you do it dozens of times."

"Oh, you mean his little magic trick?" I pointed.

"It's not a 'little magic trick', and no. Not here. Not tonight."

"Am I missing something? I feel like you're protecting our main suspects."

"No, I'm just thinking about the children." Lucifer waved to the posters of kids hung around Lux for the gala.

"You want to puch pause on a murder investigation so you can have a party?"

"Detective, I made a promise. The ladies, the-the foundation, the proud nation of Haiti- they're all depending on _me_ tonight. Now, Tim Dunlear may be dead, but his legacy lives on, and right now he needs to go change into his tux. It's about the greater good, Detective."

"The greater good would be parking your ego and helping catch the bad guy. The old Lucifer would have known that." Chloe told the man and he glanced to me with furrowed brows and I raised my hands while taking a step back.

"Wh-"

"I miss him, by the way. At least he had my back."

"Detective!" Lucifer called as Chloe quickly walked away.

~

"Morningstar, can you help me, bud?" I questioned the purring cat in my arms. "I haven't the faintest what to wear. I don't exactly have....gala clothes." Morningstar meowed and my face went blank. "I'm not weird for talking to you, a lot of normal people do it." Setting the cat onto my bed, I shifted through the clothes in my closet.

"I've got this old suit from graduation....that _should_ work, right?" Glancing over my shoulder to Morningstar, I then made a face. "Wait, since when did I care what I wear? Mm, maybe I don't want to feel under-dressed with all those people around. Old suit it is."

~

The Lux was glittering from the lights and it was full of welly dressed people. Straightening my tie, I looked over the faces in the crowd for Chloe.

"Thank you all so much for your generosity." Vanessa spoke from teh podium. "I would also like to thank our host, Mr. Morningstar. He was going to say a few words, but unfortunately he's been-"

"Right on time." Lucifer grinned as he came up behind the woman. She looked startled and my brows furrowed as her mouth hung open. "How are we all this evening, eh? Such a well-preserved crowd. Love your work, Dr. Broffman. Tucking marvelous." He chuckled. Right, we're all here to honor Tim Dunlear's legacy, and what better way to do that than to reveal his killer? Wouldn't you agree, Mrs. Dunlear? Time to show your friends your true colors. Tell them all your nasty desires."

"No need." Chloe rose her voice from the crowd. "We already have everything. How she embezzled money from the foundation, and when Tim found out about it, you killed him." The crowd gasped and Lucifer pointed.

"Ah, see? Told you she'd figure it out."

"You have no proof."

"Actually, we do."

"We have proof of the embezzlement, and that's enough for probable cause."

"Vanessa?" Lucifer smiled at the woman.

"I earned that money. I supported him when he left pro ball. I let him sleep with my assistant. That money should go to me, not those kids. Tim was going to ruin everything. I had to."

"Now, doesn't that feel better?"

"Vanessa Dunlear, you're under arrest for the murder of Tim Dunlear."

"So much for worrying about what I wear." I scoffed while speaking low.

"Misha, care to help me take her to the station?" Chloe asked as she walked past.

"You drive or me?"

"You can."

~

"May I come in?"

"I'm shocked you're actually knocking." I popped off. "Glad, but shocked." Stepping back while opening the door more to let the man in, I scratched the back of my head. "Sorry about missing most of the gala you hosted. I kind of....got intimidated."

"You? Intimidated? Do tell." Lucifer looked amused as I shut the door.

"Crowds and bright lights, remember?"

"Riiight."

"So, what brings you here? Chloe need you to bring something over or do you just want to steal my food again?"

"You did steal some of my booze." I felt my ears turn red as I crossed my arms.

"Pretty sure I apologized for that."

"No, no you apologized for getting naked and stealing my bed." Lucifer chuckled.

"Mm, right." I scoffed. "I just...." Chewing the inside of my cheek, I crossed my arms while leaning onto the island in my kitchen. "I can relate to you. Don't make it weird, but with the whole 'I'm the Devil' thing and your own family history issues, I don't feel like I have to put on a face with you. Thought me getting drunk off my ass at your place wouldn't have any serious consequences if I ended up saying something. Also free alcohol."

"Detective...." Lucifer paused while raising his hand and his face went serious and even a bit confused. "if it's any consolation to your pride, it appears you make me vulnerable, too."

"I didn't say vulnerable."

"Not directly." Going back over my words in my head I realized he was right.


	12. Case 12

"Detective?" Lucifer questioned as I stepped out of the elevator. "What a surprise."

"Hey, Maze."

"Hi." The woman shot me a look angrier than usual.

"Lucifer, where the Hell have you been?"

"Ah, you know me- busy, busy. No rest for the wicked." He answered as Maze leaned onto the piano with a curved blade in her hand.

"Right, because deviant foreplay is so time consuming." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Wanna watch?" Maze asked, licking the blunt side of her knife and I felt my ears heat up.

"It's been three weeks, so why are you avoiding me?"

"Well, I do have a business to run, Detective. I can't play Good Cop/Handsome Devil Cop and Little Imp Cop all the time." Lucifer waved his hand at me.

"Look....we've got a case that I- we can't do without you."

"Really?" He grinned, but it quickly fell when he glanced to Maze. "What's so special about it?"

"It's...." Clearing my throat, I put my hands onto my hips. "Look, it's got to do with something I still have a hard time dealing with, so I could really use your help in picking up my slack, okay?"

"You have a weakness?" Maze perked up.

"Please, I'm human. A fuckin' spoon could kill me." I popped off and she laughed.

~

"This is sickening." Lucifer stated, looking down at the woman with 'Hail Lucifer' carved into her back and her body left in the center of a pentagram.

"I know. It's horrific." Chloe added.

"No, I mean, to blame it on me. It's an atrocity. These _Satanists_."

"It's not Satanists." I stated. "Satanists believe in liberation, rebellion, and equality. They just use Satan as a symbol and most are actually atheists. Devil worshipers are the ones that actually...." Trailing off, I shrugged. "Well, you get it."

"This poor girl's death still has nothing to do with me."

"This is your doing! This is your fault!" A man was shouting. "You're the Devil! You're the King of All Evil! The King of All Lies! You must be destroyed!"

"Who let this guy through?" Chloe asked as other officers intervened and began dragging him away.

"He's the Devil! I'll rise again against you!"

"No thanks necessary! Just wanted to do my part for the man of the hour."

"Yes, the wink with the porn stache is sending the wrong message, I think." Lucifer nodded.

"Do you two know each other?"

"Nope, just heard a lot about this guy." The detective gestured. "All bad, of course. Detective Malcolm Graham." He held out his hand to shake Lucifer's.

"Misha, there's some subdermal implants on her arms that look like weird symbols. You think you know what they are?" Chloe glanced to me and I paused. My gaze drifted to the body and I didn't move from where I stood. "Crap, right. I'm sorry, I'll get you some pictures."

"Hold on, why would that be necessary? Why does it seem like there's another problem here?"

"Lucifer, come on." Chloe looked at him like he was stupid and Lucifer just rose his eyebrows. "Have you completely forgotten about Misha being in the system and then-"

"Oh! You mean because of the cult? Were you actually traumatized by that?"

"Usually your insensitivity isn't an issue, but for _once_ could you shut up?"

~

"I'm so sorry for your loss. Were you close with your daughter?"

"Yes. Well, we were when she was little, but you know, single father with a teenage daughter...."

"Yes, I'm quite familiar with the absentee father excuses. Can you tell us why Rose marred herself recently with subdermal implants?"

"What? That doesn't sound like Rosie."

"Chloe, check out these marks." I pointed to the floor in front of the bookshelf, showing a curved scuff mark from frequent movement.

"Looks like it's been moved a lot." She stated as I reached out and grabbed the shelf. Pulling, the shelf creaked open like a door, leading to a set of stairs going up.

"Oh, lovely. Very mid-century rapist." Lucifer quickly walked over to look inside. "Hello, bad guys?" Chloe pulled him back before drawing her gun and going up the stairs. Following her up, the first thing we saw was a shelf covered in candles. There was also a dead bird strung up by a window.

"What is this place?" Rose's father asked.

"It's a creepy, secret evil room."

"You didn't know about this?"

"No."

"What's this?" Chloe lifted a cloth off of a stool, revealing a glass bowl full of bloody parts and four candles on the corners. "It's a chicken. Or what's left of it."

"If that's supposed to be an offering for me, then I decline on grounds of salmonella."

"This picture, th-this isn't Rose."

"Mr. Davis, I'm so sorry. But maybe this wasn't a random attack. Maybe your daughter was involved with whoever killed her."

"It's a large man by the looks of it," Lucifer swung around a shoe he had found. "who's, uh, not a fan of bathing."

"This is crazy. I mean, even if she was into this stupid Devil thing, she wouldn't have sacrificed herself."

"Yes, but sometimes the people closest to you can turn on you. Wouldn't you agree, Detective?"

"Maybe._ 'For my Corazon. Love, Rose.'_ 'Corazon' is Spanish for heart. Could be a term of endearment. Could be a name."

"I should've reached out. Called more. I....I thought I knew her."

"Oh, yes, I know exactly how you feel." Lucifer smarted off and Chloe's phone rang.

~

"It's not half bad, this. I mean, the writing's atrocious, but it's not complete drivel. Listen to this: _'Satan represents a beacon of honesty in a sea of mass self-deceit.' _Mmm. Oh! Hello. There's a whole chapter on sex. I like this book."

"Misha, how's the subdermal reconstruct going?"

"Pissing me off. They forgot to take photos of them before removal, so now I have to start from scratch on figuring out what they were before." I replied before glancing up at Lucifer. "Wait, you. They worship the Devil." I waved my hand. "Oh! But the imagery they use is of the goat headed demon, Baphomet!" Moving the pieces around I finally got their meaning. "_Filii hircus_."

"What?" Chloe had a blank expression and Lucifer sighed.

"It's Latin. Means_ 'children of the goat.'_ Why do they always associate me with goats? I mean, I don't even like their cheese."

"That would be the the fault of the Christians. In older text, Lucifer, Satan, they're described as being one of, or _the_, most beautiful angel. Then he fell, the church wanted to demonize him, started using Baphoment and even the god Pan's image instead."

"It's always the church." Lucifer scoffed.

"Here we go. _'Church of the Dark Prince._'" Chloe read off from her computer. "Location is secret. Looks like you have to be a member. Geez, look at this questionnaire. Oh, and of course, there's a fee."

"$200? Sinful."

"There's got to be a faster way." Chloe clicked around as Lucifer was still looking over her shoulder.

"What is your gift to the Devil?"

"How about...._filii hircus_?"

"Yes! All right. Okay....what...."

"Yeah, I'll see you there!" Lucifer was already getting to the elevator as Chloe stood up.

"What....?"

~

Lucifer was leaning on his car, waiting on us as we pulled up. I pulled Lucifer back by his sleeve as Chloe walked up to the door.

"Look, I'm going to seriously need you to not make any cracks at me when we get in there, do you understand? And I'm being serious."

"I must say, you acting like this is actually quite unnerving."

"_Please_, Lucifer. The whole reason I asked you to work this case was to help Chloe and I since I can't do this on my own."

"You guys coming, or do you want to babysit Lucifer out here?" Chloe called out before the front door opened and a man in a robe stood there. "_Filii hircus_."

"Habeas corpus? Bababooey?"

"You had it right the first time. But today is private."

"Too private for Lucifer himself?" Chloe pushed Lucifer forward.

"You're supposed to be blond."

"Yes, I get that a lot."

"You have ID?"

"Absolutely. Let me just, uh.... Oh, dearie me! I seem to have left it in the car. Detective, would you mind going to fetch it, please?"

"What am I, your dog?" Lucifer gave Chloe a look and she rolled her eyes.

"Did you actually-" I was watching my partner walk away until I was cut off by a scream.

"Detective, nevermind."

"....What did he do?"

"I wasn't looking."

"It's very '_Eyes Wide Shut'_. Too bad I forgot my sexy mask." Lucifer said as we walked through the building.

"Does anything scare you?"

"Should it?"

"Rose is gone." Another voice was coming from the room over and Chloe moved the curtain away from the glass on the door. "But it is not her death that was important, it was her life. The imprint she left behind. See, Rose will be remembered. She will live on forever."

"This isn't a sacrifice. It's a memorial."

"Quite civilized, actually."

"Yeah, they don't seem like killers."

"Mmm." Lucifer and Chloe were talking and I was trying my best to keep my hands from shaking as I watched the people in robes in the next room.

"And so now it is time to invoke the Four Crowned Princes of Hell."

"Oh, scratch that." Chloe said as the man talking pulled out an athame.

"Visualize the blue light filling your entire being. Satan to the East. Beelzebub to the North."

"This is preposterous."

"I thought you'd love this."

"First of all, there's only one me. And secondly, the whole worship thing is more my father's bag."

"And now....Lucifer will speak!"

"What?" A man with a costume head tried to enter the room but hit the doorframe. The ridiculous sight actually helped me relax a bit....but not much. "Oh. No. No, no, no, no, no. This is where I draw the line." Lucifer forced the door open and went into the room. "Excuse me, excuse me! Sorry. Sorry." He moved people out of the way to get to the center of the room.

"Hey, man!"

"If you would just butt out. Right! _I'm_ the real Lucifer and I insist that you stop this nonsense immediately. I mean, have you heard yourselves? It's embarrassing." Lucifer ranted. "Blue light coming out of your ass or whatever it was. I mean, you preach rebellion, but you're-you're misguided sheep. And goat. Where's the _real_ defiance? The free will?"

"Yeah! Free will!" One guy cheered. "Free will rules!"

"No, no! You're doing it again. Don't applaud. This whole thing's a sham!"

"Woo! Anarchy!"

"I mean, just-just look at this. What is this supposed to be? Alien fetus? Pickled demon?" Lucifer picked up a jar.

"Lucifer! Lucifer! Lucifer!" They began to chant and it was only pissing the man off more.

"Stop!" He threw the jar down, shattering the glass. "Someone killed this girl! She didn't deserve that. That is not what I stand for. Is that what you all wanted? Eh? Should be ashamed of yourselves." His voice went softer and I saw a man slipping out of the room. Chloe tapped my arm, seeing the same thing and we followed him.

"LAPD. Put the knife down." Chloe made her badge visible while also resting her hand on top of her gun. "Why were you running?" She asked after the man set the athame onto the table.

"I wasn't." He licked his lips while turning to face us. "I was upset."

"Feeling guilty, are you?" Lucifer asked while stepping closer. "Tell me....why?"

"What, our new Devil's a cop, now, is he?"

"Oh, worse than that, I'm afraid. So, come on. Tell me, what nasty little urge are you hiding in your hoodie, hmm?"

"I want to kill-"

"Yeah?"

"I want to kill the sick bastard who killed Rose. And then, after that, I want the Hell out of this racket."

"Oh."

"What's your name?" Chloe shifted on her feet.

"Onyx. ....Mitch Watson. Yeah, I changed it when I joined the church. 12 years later, I'm the frickin' high priest. I'd love to bail. Kind of late for a career change, though. I mean, the whole thing's a joke." The man leaned onto the desk and Lucifer scoffed.

"So, hold on.... Are you saying you _don't_ believe in Lucifer? Look, mate, the Devil ain't gonna buy me an Aston Martin."

"Well, not with that attitude, he won't."

"I mean, I like the philosophy. But it attracts a lot of weirdos who take it way too seriously. And, of course, now Rosie's dead."

"Yeah, and I see you have the same subdermal implants as she did."

"All hard core members, they all get this. I was trying to tell Rosie that she would regret it later, but she became obsessed. She was an impressionable girl."

"Well, her father was absentee." Lucifer popped off. "I supposed that's why she got involved in all this nonsense, to piss her dad off."

"Actually, it was, uh, it was her boyfriend, Corazon, he's the one who brought her in. Man, the guy's a creeper. He kept talking about doing real sacrifices on animals."

"Did Corazon have access to this knife?"

"Yeah, probably." Onyx picked up the athame. "This here is just for show. The blade springs inside the handle." He demonstrated how the blade retracted with his hand.

"Hm. Strange. 'Cause if it was real....it could definitely match the marks found on Rose's body."

"We do have an actual version. Hold on." Onyx then went over to a dusty box and flipped open the lid. "Knife's gone."

"Okay, we need to find Corazon now." Chloe turned to glance at me. "Do you have, um, his-his real name, uh, where he lives, his address?"

"Give me a sec." Onyx then walked to the other end of the room and Lucifer and Chloe had their attention drawn to a painting. Lucifer scoffed like he was less than impressed by the depictions of the demonic Lucifer.

"Looks just like you." Chloe said with amusement while raising her chin.

"I manscape."

"I'm starting to understand why you chose this persona. All-powerful....invincible."

"Not exactly."

"Or it's because you think that everybody's out to get you." Chloe looked to a painting of the angel Michael defeating Lucifer.

"That's because they _are_. But trust me, I didn't choose it. Why would anyone _choose_ to be vilified?"

"Thought the Devil was supposed to be immortal."

"Well, one angel can hurt another, so...." Lucifer waved his hand at the painting before this look dawned on his face and he turned to me.

"No address, no last name, nothing." Onyx came back with a piece of paper.

"He used PayPal to pay for the fee." Chloe's expression hardened since this case was proving to be a rather difficult one. "All right, I'll call in a warrant."

Leaving behind the devil worshipers, I was the first to be out of the building and I felt relief slowly starting to wash over me the further from the front door I got.

Until Lucifer started touching my back.

"Lucifer, what the Hell are you doing?" He didn't answer, but kept running his hand over my shoulder blades with his eyebrows furrowed like he was trying to find something. "Lucifer."

"I thought I saw a bug." He said lowly before turning to his car and leaving me rather confused.

~

"Okay. Great. Yeah, I'll be here. All right." Chloe said into the phone while pacing. "So we got a real name for Corazon- Mike Carey- but it could take us a while to find him, so you guys should probably head home."

"All right. Call me if you need me." I sighed, ready to pass out and sleep from how exhausting the day had been.

"Will do." Chloe nodded to me and Lucifer trailed behind me out the front door.

"Wait, Detective." I paused with my hand hovering over the car door handle.

"What?"

"Can you take your shirt off, please?" He looked rather serious and I glanced around.

"What?"

"I need to see your back."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know if you're an angel sent to destroy me."

"You've already seen my back. Remember? The seal of Gremory was there."

"Yes, but I wasn't really looking for wings at the time, now was I?" Lucifer didn't look to be joking in the slightest, so I shook my head and pulled off my jacket.

"You're not gonna find anything. I'm not an angel."

"That's exactly what you would say if you were an angel trying to throw me off of your trail." He lifted up the back of my shirt all the way up to above my shoulder blades. His hand ran over my bare back as he searched for the supposed wings. "....Nothing."

"I told you. Now, I'm tired and I want to go home, so could you save any more of your shenanigans for tomorro-" I tensed when fingers brushed over the brand.

"You really aren't an angel."

"I thought that was clear with how much you call me 'Imp'." Lucifer dropped my shirt just before Chloe's front door opened and she waved her phone.

"They found Corazon!"

~

"Ah, Detective Douche, Detective Stache." Lucifer waved his flashlight at the other two men in the warehouse. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Did you find anything?"

"Place seems empty." Dan replied and my flashlight swept across the floor when I felt something slick beneath my boot. Looking up, I clenched my jaw.

"My God." Chloe gasped, seeing the man strung up and mutilated high above us.

~

"When will I get my boot back?" I questioned, watching the woman bag my shoe.

"Once any and all evidence is collected."

"How long will that be?"

"A few days, maybe. Or longer." She shrugged before walking away.

"I'm never gonna see that boot again, am I?" I asked myself. Sighing, I looked down to my feet and was thankful my shots were up to date in case I stepped on something in this dark warehouse. Doing a sort of hobble to get out of the building and to my car, I already knew my sock was absolutely filthy just from the short walk.

~

Drinking coffee while curled up on the couch, a purring Morningstar was draped across my lap. I couldn't sleep and, honestly, I didn't want to. Seeing those cultists had brought some things to the surface that I just didn't want to see when I laid down and closed my eyes. Running my fingers through the cat's soft fur was keeping me calm, but it wasn't enough to sleep.

Chloe was finishing up the night with Dan who seemed rather thankful for the opportunity, no doubt wanting the chance to talk to her.

Paying as much attention to the TV as possible, I watched the show while scratching underneath Morningstar's chin.


End file.
